Un amour inattendu
by Ankhsounamoun
Summary: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à S. Meyer. L'histoire commence durant la fin de Tentation. Une Bella moins timide, un vampire seduisant et un amour inattendu...
1. Chapter 1: La rencontre

Voici donc ma deuxième fiction, j'espère avoir autant de lecteurs, followers et reviews que pour la première ou plus, qui c'est !

Bonne lecture à vous.

Disclamer: Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à S. Meyer. L'histoire commence durant la fin de Tentation.

**Chapitre 1**

Alice avait volé une voiture à notre arriver en Italie mais ça m'était égal, je voulais arriver le plus vite possible à Voltera pour sauver Edward. Il m'avait quitté 4 mois plus tôt et je dois avouer que grâce à mes amis, mon père mais surtout grâce à Jake et à la meute, j'avais remonté la pente et repris goût à la vie mais surtout j'avais clos le dossier Edward car je ne l'aimais plus. Jake a été là pour moi et m'a intégré à la meute qui est vite devenu une nouvelle famille pour moi. Alice était venue suite à vison de mon saut de la falaise en pensant que j'étais morte or Jake m'avait sauvé car je ne m'attendais pas à la force des vagues. Elle venait de m'apprendre qu'Edward me croyant morte, voulait donc mourir aussi. Je n'aimais plus Edward mais je ne voulais pas sa mort pour autant. Je suis donc partie avec elle pour sauver son frère en prévenant que je ne voulais plus le voir après ça. Alice pourrait toujours encore venir ou téléphoner ainsi que le reste de la famille sauf lui. Pas pour moi mais pour lui, je voulais lui laisser l'opportunité de faire le deuil de notre relation pour qu'il puisse s'ouvrir à une nouvelle relation plus tard.

Nous sommes donc arrivée à Voltera et Alice m'a donnée toutes les informations dont j'aurai besoin pour le retrouver. J'ai couru aussi vite que je pouvais dans les rue remplie de monde à cause de la fête de la Saint-Marcus pour enfin voir apparaître l'horloge. Je travers la place en voyant Edward retirer sa chemise pour se dévoiler aux humains sur la place car le soleil brille haut dans le ciel. Je lui saute au cou pour le faire reculer et repasser dans l'ombre. Heureusement personne n'a fait attention à nous et j'ai pu le faire rentrer dans le couloir donnant accès à la tour de l'horloge.

**Tu es fou ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer pour t'être dévoilé aux humains ! Ouvre les yeux bordel ! Regarde-moi, je suis en vie, j'ai réussi à vivre sans toi, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai fait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé ! Et grâce à ma famille et mes amis, je peux vivre comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. Mais, toi, tu veux jouer au martyr en mettant fin à tes jours par le biais des Volturis, est-ce que tu as pensé à Carlisle, Esmée ou encore tes frères et sœurs ? Non tu ne penses qu'à toi comme d'habitude ! Tu es un imbécile !**

**Bella…**

**Oui, Bella ! Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**Tu… tu es vivante…**

**Oui, je suis vivante. Et tu vas le rester aussi pour le bien de ta famille.**

**Je t'aime Bell…**

**Stop, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre et tu as toujours dit qu'un compagnon ne peut vivre loin de sa compagne et vice-versa or regarde-moi, je me porte bien et je peux vivre sans toi, je le fais depuis 4 mois.**

**Bella, je t'ai menti, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé partir aussi facilement si je t'avais dit la vérité.**

**Non Edward, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu aimes juste le silence que je t'apporte car tu ne peux lire dans mes pensées et mon sang chantait pour toi. Rien de plus rien de moins.**

Alice nous avait rejoints entre-temps et nous disait de partir avant que les Volturis n'arrivent.

**Je pense qu'il faut partir, ils arrivent…**

**Je pense que c'est trop tard Alice. **Je lui montre deux silhouettes encapuchonnées venir vers nous.

**Effectivement, les maîtres veulent vous voir, tous les trois.**

**Je vous suis, je veux enfin pouvoir retourner chez moi et oublier toute cette affaire.**

**Bella, tu es folle, tu ne ressortiras pas vivante si tu vas voir les Volturis…**

**La ferme Edward ! Je peux prendre mes propres décisions.**

Nous suivons donc nos deux guides à travers les couloirs et prenons un ascenseur. Nous arrivons dans un couloir où une jeune femme nous salue. De lourdes portes s'ouvrent pour nous laisser entrer dans une immense salle avec trois trônes au milieu. À peine sommes-nous entrer, que trois hommes apparaissent près des trônes.

**Edward, je peux voir que ton amour est toujours en vie…**

POV ?

Une jeune humaine vient de rentrer avec deux des Cullen dans la salle du trône. Elle est magnifique et en plus elle sent bon. Aro arrive et commence à parler quand cette jeune humaine l'interrompt en lui répondant avec agressivité… Quel courage !

POV Bella

**STOP, je ne suis pas son amour, je ne le suis plus. Je suis juste venue car sa sœur me l'a demandé.**

**Bella…**

**La ferme Edward… c'est de ta faute si je suis ici. Tu as dit en me quittant je cite « que ce serait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé… »…**

**Bella…**

**Edward, je pense que tu devrais laisser parler cette demoiselle, ce que j'entends est très intéressant.**

**Merci…**

**Aro et voici mes frères Caïus et Marcus.**

**Merci Aro, je suis vraiment désolée de vous interrompre dans vos occupations mais je suis amie avec la famille à ce con bien qu'ils m'ont tous quitté du jour au lendemain à cause de lui. Je ne suis ici que parce que je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience.**

**Jeune Bella, vous ne dérangez pas du tout, au contraire, vous nous changer un peu notre routine.**

**De rien Marcus.**

**Bella, je peux te parler s'il te plait ?**

**Edward la ferme, je ne veux plus rien entendre.**

**Bella, me permettrais-tu de te toucher pour voir ce qui s'est passé car nous avons une loi disant qu'aucun humain ne peut connaître notre secret sans être transformer par la suite ou alors il doit mourir.**

**Si ça peut vous aider mais je vous préviens, ce connard n'a jamais pu lire en moi.**

Je tends ma main à Aro qui ferme les yeux quelques minutes puis me regarde avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

**Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vu une humaine en qui je ne pouvais pas lire en la touchant. Bella me permettrais-tu de voir si tu résistes à d'autres dons de ma garde ?**

**Si ça peut vous faire plaisir !**

**Bella, tu es folle, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent te faire…**

**LA FERME… **Et je me retourne vers lui pour lui mettre une gifle avec toute ma force sauf que j'ai oublié qu'il est dur comme la pierre… **Bordel ça fait un mal de chien mais je me sens mieux…**

POV ?

Mon dieu cette fille est superbe, magnifique et en plus elle a du caractère. Je me sens attirée par elle depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce. Je me suis senti soulagé quand elle a giflé ce con mais elle se tient la main, elle a du se faire mal vu la force qu'elle y a mis.

POV Bella

J'entends quelqu'un rire derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois là deux jeunes vampires (quand je dis jeune on se comprend… ), une belle blonde avec un visage d'ange mais un regard qui pourrait tuer malgré son rire et un jeune homme avec des cheveux noir court en bataille, un regard à vous faire fondre malgré ses yeux rouges. Un dieu vivant, moi qui croyait que les Cullen, Edward était beau, là, je suis vraiment en face d'un Apollon.

**Bon Aro, pas que je ne me sens pas bien ici mais je voudrais retourner chez moi car mon père doit être inquiet, je suis partie comme une voleuse en ne lui laissant qu'un petit mot.**

**Bella, je pense que vous ne pourrez pas retourner chez vous, notre loi est stricte là-dessus.**

**Putain Edward, tu vois dans quel merdier tu m'as mis alors la ferme ou je te remets un gifle quitte à me casser la main définitivement. Aro, serait-il possible que je puisse retourner chez moi le temps de finir mon année de lycée, faire mes adieux à ma famille et mes amis et puis je reviens ici et vous pourrez choisir de me tuer ou de me transformer.**

**Bella, combien de temps demandes-tu ?**

**J'ai jusqu'à fin juin pour obtenir mon diplôme donc je dirai que la remise de ce dernier se fera vers le 10-15 juillet grand maximum. Après ça, je suis à vous.**

**Donc nous parlons de 2-3 mois au total.**

**Oui, si ça va pour vous. Je suis prête à vous signer un document ou alors à me faire accompagner par un des vôtre si nécessaire.**

**Bella, tu es folle ou quoi… tu renonces à ton âme pour …**

**Je t'ai dit la ferme. Aro, quelqu'un peut le faire taire s'il vous plaît ?**

**Alec, peux-tu s'il te plaît ?**

Je vois qu'il s'agit de mon Apollon et je peux voir une fumée sortir de ses mains et Edward ne bouge plus et tombe au sol.

**Merci, au moins je ne dois plus me faire mal comme ça.**

**Mais de rien ma chère. Bon, je pense que nous allons voir si mes gardes peuvent utiliser leurs dons ou si tu les bloques comme moi. Jane ?**

Je me retourne pour voir à qui il s'adresse et je vois la petite blonde qui me regarde fixement avec un petit regard d'excuse. Après quelques minutes, elle me regarde avec un sourire apparemment soulagée de ne pas pouvoir faire fonctionner son don sur moi.

**Mon don ne fonctionne pas maître.**

**Merci Jane. Démitri peux-tu voir notre amie ?**

Je me tourne de l'autre côté pour voir un géant, moi qui croyait qu'Emmett était grand, je suis servie ici.

**Maître, je ne peux pas la détecter, si elle n'était pas dans cette pièce, je ne pourrais pas la trouver.**

**Merci Démitri. Alec, tu es le prochain.**

Je regarde mon Apollon et je revois cette fumée sortir de ces mains mais je ne remarque rien comme chez Jane.

**Maître, mon don est inefficace aussi.**

**Bien. Ma chère, je pense que tu es un bouclier, très puissant d'ailleurs car il te protège alors que tu n'es qu'une humaine. Je ne veux pas être insultant en disant ça mais c'est surprenant.**

**Je ne le prends pas mal Aro, je suis une humaine. Alors que faisons-nous maintenant ?**

**Ma chère, je pense que je vais accepter ta demande pour le délai. Je vais te faire accompagner par deux personnes de ma garde pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien car je pense que tu tiendras parole. **

**Je tiens toujours parole et je vous remercie Aro.**

**Alec, tu peux libérer Edward.**

Je vois qu'Edward bouge et regarde autour de lui, il se lève rapidement et veux me prendre dans ces bras mais mon Apollon et l'armoire à glace se mettent à grogner. Je le regarde avec un sourire et les remercies silencieusement.

**Aro, puis-je te parler mon frère.**

**Bien sûr Marcus. Bella excusez-nous un moment.**

POV Alec

Marcus veut parler à Aro mais pourquoi ?

**Aro, je pense que cette humaine à sa véritable âme sœur ici parmi nos gardes.**

Merde, elle a déjà une âme sœur et en plus c'est un garde. Il n'y a que Felix, Démitri et moi qui ne sommes pas encore accouplés. Je regarde rapidement vers elle et je peux voir qu'Alice a pris sa main dans les siennes pour la soulagée un peu vu la froideur de nos mains. Je baisse la tête et continue d'écouter discrètement la discussion entre Aro et Marcus.

**Es-tu sûr mon frère ?**

**Oui, leur lien est tellement fort et pur que je ne peux me tromper.**

**Peux-tu me dire de qui il s'agit comme ça il accompagnera Bella pour finir son année.**

**Bien sûr mon frère et puis, comme ça ils pourront faire plus ample connaissance. Il s'agit de notre très cher …**

Si je pouvais, je sortirais en courant pour ne pas savoir.

**Alec.**

QUOI ! Cette beauté est ma compagne ! Mon Dieu, j'ai enfin un peu de chance dans ma vie. Je peux voir que Démitri a suivi la conversation aussi et semble déçu mais heureux pour moi en même temps.

**Mon frère, en voilà une bonne nouvelle.**

**Je pense qu'il en est heureux aussi.**

Je vois les frères se tourner vers moi et puis vers ma beauté.

**Bella, je pense que nous allons accéder à ta requête. **

**JAMAIS je ne vous laisserai faire… Vous allez la tuer….**

**Alec, peux-tu refaire taire notre ami.**

Je fais donc fonctionner mon don pour faire taire cette plaie de Cullen.

**Merci Alec au moins comme ça nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler avec Bella.**

POV Bella

Ils acceptent, je suis heureuse de pouvoir faire mes adieux à ma famille et amis mais un peu triste de devoir les quitter quand même.

**Aro, puis-je savoir qui va m'accompagner et quand nous pouvons partir ?**

**Alors, tu vas partir dès que nous aurons fini et que nos deux gardes auront fait leurs sacs. Nous avons décidé que les jumeaux vont t'accompagner.**

**Jane et Alec, allez faire vos sacs.**

**Oui maître.**

**Bella, où vis-tu exactement ?**

**Je vis dans l'état de Washington, à Forks pour être exacte. Je vis avec mon père dans sa maison. Vos gardes peuvent loger chez moi ou vont-ils se trouver un logement ? La maison n'est pas grande mais il y aura la place pour les loger, s'ils veulent bien sûr.**

**Je pense que le mieux sera de leurs poser la question Bella. Alors, Jane, Alec, voulez-vous loger chez notre amie ou prendre un autre logement ?**

Je vois Jane et Alec se regarder un moment et ensuite regarder Aro. Il faut que je pense à leur dire pour mes cours et pour Charlie, ils devront aller en cours avec moi pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

**Aro, pardon mais je dois vous dire que mon père est le chef de police et je pense qu'il va trouver suspect si ils viennent à la maison mais ne vont pas en cours surtout vu leurs âges. Physiquement parlant.**

**Mais tu fais bien de nous prévenir ma chère, je pense que les jumeaux pourront effectivement aller en cours avec toi. Et je pense que nous pourrions prendre l'excuse d'un échange scolaire pour que ton père ne se pose pas trop de questions. Gianna, faites des papiers officiels pour prouver un échange scolaire et faites les parvenir par fax au lycée de Bella pour qu'à son retour tout soit en ordre. Est-ce que ça te va Bella ?**

**Bien sûr Aro, je pense que ce sera plus facile pour mon père comme ça et encore merci de me laisser faire mes adieux à ma famille et mes amis.**

**Bella, je sais que nous avons la réputation d'être des monstres mais ce n'est qu'une réputation. Nous ne sommes pas ces monstres, nous sommes une famille, pas comme les Cullen, mais une famille quand même. Nous sommes là les un pour les autres si le besoin s'en ressens.**

Je vois Alec et Jane quitté la pièce et y revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des sacs de voyage. Je pense que nous allons pouvoir partir rapidement. Mais que va-t-il advenir d'Edward ?

**Aro, puis-je savoir ce que vous allez faire d'Edward ? Je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Et puis Carlisle et Esmée ne méritent pas ça. Je pense que le mieux, si je peux me permettre, serait de la laisser partir avec Alice. Mais je veux qu'il se tienne loin de moi. Alice je peux compter sur toi ?**

Je me retourne vers Alice qui est resté silencieuse pendant tout l'échange entre son frère, Aro et moi.

**Bella, tu sauves la vie de mon frère, je ne peux qu'accepter.**

**Merci Alice, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Bon je pense qu'il ne faut plus que réserver les billets d'avion pour le retour.**

**Ma chère Bella, sache que nous avons un jet privé et que vous ferez le trajet retour avec. Par contre, je pense qu'il voudrait mieux qu'Edward reste comme il est pour ce trajet comme ça je suis sûr que tout se passera comme il faut.**

**D'accord, alors je vous remercie pour tout et nous nous voyons dans 3 mois pour ma transformation.**

**Oui et je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton diplôme.**

Sur ce, je quitte la pièce suivie d'Alice, Jane et Alec qui tire Edward derrière lui. Nous allons vers les garages et prenons une limousine pour faire le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je rentre enfin chez moi mais pas pour toujours mais bon ça pourrait être pire.

Voilà pour débuter l'histoire, merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2: Le retour en Amerique

Merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Sur ce, bonne lecture…

accroOvampire: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je trouve aussi que les Volturis sont fait plus méchant qu'ils ne le sont.

: J'ai une très bonne imagination donc j'espère éviter de rentrer dans les schémas déjà existant.

n'gie: Heureuse que tu me suis de nouveau et j'espère que cette fiction te plaira autant que la première.

Lucie: J'aime bien ce couple aussi, j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

Beatrice: Merci à toi et on verra si la suite te plait toujours.

Larosesurleau: Heureuse que le couple te plait et j'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette baffe à Edward… je ne l'aime vraiment pas car c'est ma deuxième fiction et il n'a jamais le beau rôle.

ces85: Merci et la suite ici…

Chelsea08: Merci.

kirei13: Merci sa me fait plaisir.

Julie: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'aime ce couple aussi et je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire un rapport père/fille avec un des Rois. Je vais voir où mon imagination me mène mais je peux déjà dire que Bella et Jane vont devenir inséparable mais je n'en dis pas trop sinon il n'y a plus de suspens.

christou57: Merci et j'aime quand Bella est plus directe et franche, je n'aime pas la voir faible et soumise.

Chapitre 2

POV Alec

Nous sommes partis pour l'aéroport dans notre limousine, Edward était dans le coffre, je ne voulais pas voir sa sale tête. Alice n'a pas l'air énervé de ce que nous avons fait. Ma belle était assisse à coter de moi et je dois dire que j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Elle avait du caractère et je dois dire que ça me plaît beaucoup.

**Alec, Jane ? Je peux savoir si vous avez déjà choisi où vous allez loger ?**

Je regarde Jane et puis ma belle au moment où Alice parle.

**Je pense que nous devrions d'abord aller voir Carlisle, nous avons de la place aussi si nécessaire mais je pense qu'avec les papiers reçus des Rois, Charlie ne devrait pas faire de problème pour les loger. Il faudra juste que vous portiez des lentilles de contacts à cause de vos yeux rouges qui ne passeront pas inaperçu. **

**Merci beaucoup Alice mais je pense que nous allons loger chez Bella. Nous devons la surveiller mais surtout la protéger de ton frère…**

**Jane, je ne pense pas que mon frère vous fera encore des problèmes, Carlisle va le faire partir à Denali pour qu'il se calme.**

**Alice, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je ne veux plus vous voir prêt de moi en dehors des cours. Je dois dire adieu à mon père et mes amis à cause de ton frère. Parfois, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir sur vous. **

**Bella, je ne t'en veux pas et je suis désolée mais je pense que tu aurais fait partie de notre monde d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

Sur ce, elle me fait un clin d'œil. Est-elle au courant ? Bien sûr, elle est voyante, elle sait tout ou presque. Je regarde Jane qui est heureuse que Bella ne veuille pas des Cullen dans les environs. Elle ne les aime pas.

**Alec, je pense que nous allons effectivement dormir chez Bella. Je suis curieuse de voir son père mais aussi de voir ses amis et le lycée. Je me demande ce que ça va donner, toi et moi au lycée…**

Ma sœur me parle de façon à ce que seul un vampire puisse entendre la conversation.

**Moi aussi Jane mais je pense que le plus dur sera l'odeur mais bon il faudra se nourrir plus souvent.**

**Jane, Alec, je dois vous dire que nous avons un traité avec une tribu d'indien qui sont des protecteurs et se transforment en loups-garous. Mais ils ne sont pas des enfants de la lune. Donc, il vous faudra chasser en dehors de l'état ou alors Carlisle vous organise des poches de sang.**

**Je pense que les poches de sang seront bien et si nécessaire ont chassera hors de l'état.**

**Merci beaucoup Alec.**

La conversation se termine là-dessus. Bella n'a rien suivi heureusement. J'avoue que je suis curieux de voir ce que ça va donner ma sœur et moi au lycée alors que nous avons un peu plus de 360 ans et que nous n'avons même pas fini l'école du temps où nous étions humains. Nous arrivons enfin à l'aéroport et nous prenons notre jet. Je m'occupe de mettre Edward dans un fauteuil près de sa sœur et le relâche de mon pourvoir.

**Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau pendant le trajet sinon je m'occupe de toi à nouveau mais définitivement cette fois.**

**Alec, je vais faire en sorte que mon frère se tienne tranquille.**

Je repars prendre place et je remarque que Bella me surveille du coin de l'œil. Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin et je la vois rougir. Elle est encore plus belle quand elle rougit et bizarrement je n'ai pas envie de la boire. Je vais prendre ma place et part dans mes pensées pour que le vol passe plus vite.

POV Bella

J'espère qu'Edward va se tenir tranquille pendant le vol mais aussi pendant les 3 mois qu'ils nous restent au lycée. Bien que je pense que la présence de Jane et Alec le calmeront et Alice est là aussi. Alec me regarde et je ne sais pas me retenir mais je suis sûr que je suis rouge comme une tomate à cause de son sourire en coin ravageur. Il faut que je me change les idées sinon il va voir qu'il me fait de l'effet. Je finis par m'assoupir, la journée a été longue.

POV Alec

Elle vient de s'endormir, la journée a été longue pour elle. Elle est tellement belle quand elle rougit, même quand elle dort. Je me retourne vers le télépathe qui grogne légèrement.

**Tu ferais mieux de te taire sinon je te rendors. Elle a eu une longue journée et mérite un peu de repos. **

**Alors arrête de penser à elle. Elle est à moi, il faut juste que je regagne sa confiance et son amour. **

**Tu ne comprends pas, elle est ma compagne, Marcus me l'a confirmé avant notre départ. Je ressens déjà les effets de la reconnaissance donc je te tuerai si tu l'approches à moins de 10 mètres. Tu m'as compris ?**

**Oui mais je me battrais pour elle, je l'aime et je ne crois pas ce que tu me dis.**

**Il te dit la vérité, je l'ai vu. Edward, je suis ta sœur, est-ce que tu me crois ?**

**Ce n'est pas possible… Je l'aime…**

**Edward, je sais que tu l'aimes mais son avenir est avec Alec et pas avec toi, je suis désolée.**

Enfin, il ne répond plus. Je vais devoir le surveiller, je ne pense pas qu'il va abandonner malgré ce que sa sœur lui dit. Je surveille ma belle et je remarque qu'elle commence à s'agiter, elle doit faire un mauvais rêve. Je me lève de mon siège et m'assied juste à côté d'elle. Au moment où je vois qu'elle va crier, je la prends dans mes bras et elle se calme directement. Inconsciemment, elle ressent le lien et je m'en réjouis. Nous arrivons enfin à Seattle et je réveille ma belle au bois dormant avec un petit baiser sur la tempe.

**Bella ? Il est l'heure de se réveiller, nous sommes arrivés à Seattle. Il faut que tu nous montres le chemin pour aller chez toi.**

**Mmmmhhh…. Oui je suis réveillée… Je téléphone à mon père pour lui dire que je suis là ou vous avez organisé une voiture ?**

**Bella, nous avons organisé une voiture au vitre teintée car il fait encore soleil dehors pas pour longtemps mais autant ne pas prendre de risque. **

**Ok, alors allons prendre nos bagages et allons-y. Autant ne pas reculer le moment où Charlie va m'interdire de sortir de chez moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sauf pour aller au lycée.**

**Bella, Charlie sera compréhensif vu les documents que tu vas lui montrer et tu ne seras punie que pour 15 jours.**

**Merci Alice mais comme dit à Volterra, nos chemins se séparent maintenant et nous n'aurons du contact que lors de nos cours communs au lycée. **

**Je sais Bella et je respecte ta décision, elle ne me plaît pas mais je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Alec et Jane, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, vous êtes le bienvenu.**

**Merci Alice et on se voit au lycée.**

POV Bella

Alice m'a rassuré par rapport à la réaction de Charlie mais j'ai un peu peur quand même. Je regarde Alec qui parle avec Jane et Alice par rapport au fait qu'ils peuvent venir quand ils veulent. Il est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai et en pus il va vivre avec moi sous le même toit pendant presque 3 mois. Je vais avoir du mal à rester loin de lui mais bon je ne dois pas vraiment, je suis libre comme l'air bien que je pense qu'Edward ne va pas abandonner aussi facilement. Si jamais ça devait donner quelque chose avec Alec, il me laissera peut-être tranquille définitivement.

**Bella, par ou devons-nous allez pour nous rendre chez toi ?**

**Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. Allez jusqu'à Forks et puis sur la grand route la troisième à gauche et au fond de la rue il y a une maison blanche. Normalement, il devrait y avoir la voiture de patrouille de Charlie devant la porte ainsi que mon camion. **

**Ok, tu nous diras exactement où tourner une fois arrivé à Forks. Je pense que sur l'autoroute il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Si tu veux dormir encore un peu, vas-y. Je te réveillerai le moment venu.**

**Ok mais tu me réveilles comme dans l'avion alors, en douceur…**

Mince, pourquoi j'ai dis ça… Et puis merde, je ne suis plus la petite fille timide d'Edward, il prenait toutes les décisions me concernant. Là, je veux faire mes propres choix et prendre mes propres décisions et puis Jake m'a bien appris à me défendre et à répondre si nécessaire.

**Bien sûr, se sera un plaisir de vous réveiller comme ça ma belle au bois dormant, tous les jours si vous voulez.**

Putain de merde, je vais mourir et allez au paradis directement si il fait ça tous les jours. Bien que Charlie ne risque pas d'apprécier de voir un homme dans ma chambre. Et oui pour moi Alec est un homme même si il ne doit pas avoir plus de 19 ans en âge humain, en âge vampirique, je ne sais pas.

**Alec, je peux te poser des questions ? Comme nous allons vivre sous le même toit avec Jane et toi, je voudrais avoir un peu d'information vous concernant.**

**Bien sûr ma belle au bois dormant, tout ce que tu veux savoir.**

**D'accord. Quel âge aviez-vous quand vous avez été changé ? **

**Nous avions 19 ans lorsque nous avons rencontré Aro et Marcus. **

**Vous avez été transformé il y a combien de temps ? **

**Nous avons approximativement 320 ans. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas ?**

**Non pas du tout, physiquement nous avons quasi le même âge donc c'est OK pour moi.**

**Autre chose ?**

**Oui quels sont vos dons ?**

**Nos dons sont à l'opposer l'un de l'autre. Jane peut infliger de la douleur juste par la pensée et moi, je peux enlever tous les sens.**

**Alors je suis heureuse que vos dons ne marchent pas sur moi. **

**Moi aussi, je suis heureux qu'ils ne marchent pas. Je ne voulais pas te voir souffrir à cause de ma sœur. Je peux aussi te poser quelques questions ?**

**Oui, je verrai si je réponds ou pas car certains sujets sont encore un peu douloureux.**

**Ok, tu as quel âge ?**

**Je vais avoir 18 ans le 13 septembre mais je déteste les fêtes.**

**Je voudrais savoir quels sont tes passe-temps ?**

**J'aime la lecture, tout genre confondu mais avec une légère préférence pour les romans. **

**Alors je pense que tu seras content de voir ma chambre à Volterra, j'ai deux murs entièrement recouvert de livres.**

**Alors je pense qu'elle va me plaire effectivement.**

**Tu vis chez ton père, et ta mère ?**

**En fait je vivais chez ma mère jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire passée mais elle vient de se remarier avec Phil et il est joueur de baseball semi-professionnel donc il voyage beaucoup. Me mère ne pouvait pas allez avec lui à cause moi donc je suis venu vivre chez mon père pour qu'elle puisse voyager avec Phil.**

**Donc tu es venue ici juste pour faire plaisir à ta mère.**

**Oui et non, je ne voyais pas souvent Charlie et depuis que je vis ici, on s'est rapproché lui et moi.**

**OK. Je voudrais te poser des questions par rapport aux Cullen, je peux ou tu préfères en parler une autre fois ?**

**Tout dépend de la question, donc pose et si ça va je réponds.**

**Comment as-tu su ce qu'ils étaient ?**

**C'est tout simple, un ami à moi est d'origine indienne et il m'a parlé des légendes qui sont racontées dans sa tribu. J'ai fait le rapport avec certaines choses et j'ai posé la question à … Edward et il m'a tout dit. Pourquoi ?**

**Je voulais juste savoir s'ils te l'ont dit dès le départ ou si tu avais trouvé toute seule.**

**Je suis quelqu'un de très perspicace.**

**Je le remarque. Regretteras-tu certaines personnes de cette famille ?**

**Je dois avouer que Carlisle et Esmée était pour moi comme des parents. Je t'explique, ma mère ne sait jamais comporter comme une mère devrait le faire et je ne voyais pas assez mon père pour qu'il endosse se rôle comme il faut. Emmett est pour moi comme mon grand frère et il me faisait toujours rire donc oui il va me manquer. Alice était ma meilleure amie mais vu qu'elle me forçait à faire du shopping et à jouer à la poupée Bella, elle me manquera moins. Rosalie ne savais pas me voir en peinture donc je m'en fou, Jasper a toujours été quelque de réserver et je n'ai donc pas vraiment fait sa connaissance donc je ne saurais pas te dire s'il va me manquer ou pas. Et Edward, je ne veux pas vraiment en parler pour le moment mais je ne l'aime plus si tu voulais savoir ça.**

**Merci pour ta réponse et oui je voulais savoir si tu avais encore des sentiments pour lui car je voudrais tenter ma chance avec toi. Tu es une personne très belle et tu as une profondeur d'âme qui me plaît et pourtant je ne sais pas encore tout de toi. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop directe.**

**Non, ça va, j'ai connu pire… Je te demanderai juste de me laisser le temps de nous connaître mais je ne te dis pas non. Je dois avouer que quelque chose m'attire chez toi, je ne sais pas encore si ce n'est que ton charme vampirique qui agit sur moi ou plus mais je voudrais apprendre à te connaître et peut être même apprendre à t'aimer.**

**Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre conversation mon frère mais nous venons de passer le panneau de bienvenue pour Forks.**

**Pardon Jane, je voulais juste poser des questions à ton frère à votre sujet pour mieux connaître mes nouveaux colocataires. Tu continues tout droit pendant plus ou moins 2 km et puis tu prends la troisième à droite et puis au fond de la rue tout simplement.**

**Ok merci Bella.**

**De rien Jane. Dis, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas mais nous allons devoir nous partager une chambre car nous n'avons que trois chambres au total et je vois mal Charlie accepter qu'Alec la partage avec moi.**

**Il n'y a pas de soucis mais pourrons-nous dormir la fenêtre ouverte, je ne voudrais être trop tenter par ton odeur dans un lieu fermé.**

**Pas de problème, je dos toujours la fenêtre ouverte.**

Le trajet a été plus vite que prévu vu notre discussion car nous sommes déjà devant chez moi. Au moment où la voiture s'arrête, Charlie sort de la maison en me pointant du doigt.

**Jeune fille, qu'est-ce qui te prends de partir comme ça en me laissant un petit mot sur le frigo et de ne plus donner de nouvelles après ça. **

**Papa, je suis partie pour aller chercher des nouveaux élèves du lycée avec Alice en Italie suite à un échange scolaire. Elle ne me l'a demandé qu'à la dernière minute, je te demande pardon. J'ai tous les papiers qu'il te faudra car ils vont loger ici. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr ?**

**Montre-moi tout ça. **

Je tends les papiers à mon père et espère que tout est en ordre, il est policier quand même. Je vois qu'Alec et Jane regarde la maison avec beaucoup d'intérêts. J'espère que tout se passera bien vu la taille du château à Volterra.

**Monsieur Swan, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre dans la lecture des documents mais serait-il possible de rentrer, il fait un peu froid dehors. **

**Pardon, je n'avais pas fait attention. Rentrons, nous pouvons terminer à l'intérieur. Par contre pourquoi Alice n'est-elle pas avec vous?**

**Charlie, je me suis disputée avec Alice à cause d'Edward et je ne veux plus de contact avec elle ou sa famille.**

**Parce qu'ils reviennent tous ? Après tout le mal qu'il ton fait ! Ils ont du culot de revenir. Je te préviens tout de suite si je vois ce gamin dans tes parages, je risque de perdre mon job et d'être de l'autre coté des barreaux pour une fois.**

**Je pense que ce jeune homme a compris la leçon et de plus je pense que Bella va devoir tout nous montrer au lycée et nous avons les mêmes cours donc si je peux vous aider en l'empêchant d'approcher de votre fille, je le ferai.**

**Merci beaucoup …**

**Je suis Alec et voici ma sœur Jane. **

**Merci Alec, je veux bien de ton aide. Bon vu que tout à l'air en ordre avec ses documents, je vais vous montrer ou vous allez dormir. Alec tu auras une chambre pour toi et Jane, tu devras partager la chambre de Bella. Il faudra aller chercher un nouveau lit pour toi car la chambre d'ami pour Alec est complète mais Bella n'a qu'un lit dans sa chambre. Suivez-moi que je vous fasse le tour du propriétaire.**

Nous suivons donc Charlie, heureusement que les papiers sont si bien fait mais je pense que le fait qu'Alec propose de tenir Edward loin de moi aide pour beaucoup aussi. Jane me regarde avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui me dit qu'on va bien s'entendre et que les nuits seront courtes pour moi en tout cas.

POV Alec

Bella est magnifique et son père est super, je pense qu'on va bien se plaire ici. Le fait qu'il n'aime pas Edward me plaît beaucoup et nous fait un point en commun. Jane va bien s'entendre avec Bella surtout qu'elle sait qu'elle est ma compagne. Je pense que je vais parfois passer la nuit dans sa chambre, une fois que Charlie sera au lit, j'irai les rejoindre pour au moins avoir la compagnie de ma sœur.

Voilà, je clôture ce deuxième chapitre ici. Je m'excuse qu'il soit un peu plus court que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué avec ma première fiction, un amour de loup, mais je suis en plein déménagement et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier la suite mais je vous tiens au courant. J'espère ne perdre personne et vous satisfaire rapidement avec la suite. J'attends impatiemment vos impressions dans vos reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3: Le rapprochement

Voilà enfin la suite, pardon pour cette longue absence mais avec le déménagement, j'ai dû attendre qu'on me remette internet. Donc je ne vous retiens pas, voici votre chapitre 3 très attendu…

Chapitre 3

POV Bella

Voilà, Charlie a bien pris la nouvelle et je monte avec Jane et Alec en haut pour leur montrer leurs chambres. Charlie prend Alec avec lui pour aller vers la chambre d'amis et moi je vais dans ma chambre avec Jane.

**Voilà ma, non, notre chambre. J'ai un lit double donc en attendant que Charlie organise un deuxième lit, tu pourras lui faire croire que tu dors avec moi. Sinon, il a y mon bureau avec mon ordinateur, mon armoire dans laquelle je vais te faire de la place et le première porte à droite quand tu sors, c'est la salle de bain. Il faudra qu'on l'a partage toi et moi. Charlie et Alec se partagerons l'autre. Ca te va ?**

**Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit sur moi mais je ne suis pas méchante et je pense que toi et moi on va devenir des sœurs rapidement. J'aime ton caractère et ta force, tu es quelqu'un d'honnête et de droit. Je dois paraître méchante pour que nos Rois ne perdent pas leur « réputation ».**

**Jane, je n'écoute pas beaucoup ce qu'on me raconte, je préfère me faire mon propre opinion. Et je crois que tu as raison, nous allons devenir sœurs et ça me plait car je suis fille unique. Et puis je perds mon frère de cœur à cause de tout ça.**

**Tu veux parler d'Emmett ou Jasper ?**

**Emmett, il est mon gros nounours de frère et il va me manqué. **

**Tout va bien se passer et tu verras moi et mon frère on va bien s'entendre tous les 3.**

**Merci Jane. Je vais prendre ma douche ou tu veux aller en première ?**

**Non vas-y Bella. Je vais m'installer d'abord.**

Je prends donc mes affaires et vais prendre ma douche. En sortant, je vois Charlie sortir de la chambre d'amis et venir vers moi.

**Ma fille, tu seras quand même privée de sortir pendant 15 jours pour ton départ précipité. Je ne te punis pas plus car tu es parti pour une bonne raison. Je pense que je vais aimer ses gamins, ils me plaisent plus que ce Eddie.**

**Edward, Charlie, il s'appelle Edward et tu ne le verras plus dans mes parages. Tu as des nouvelles de Jake ? Je crois que lui aussi a du se faire du souci.**

**Oui, il a téléphoné tous les jours depuis ton départ heureusement tu n'es partie que 3 jours.**

**Je vais lui téléphoner tout de suite comme ça il sera rassuré.**

Je descends dans la cuisine et prend le téléphone pour former ce numéro que je connais par cœur entre-temps.

**Jake ? C'est Bella.**

**Bella, tu étais où nom de Dieu. 3 jours sans nouvelles, tu vas bien, tu es encore humaine,…**

**Jake, je vais bien et je suis humaine. Mais à cause d'Edward, je ne le serai plus longtemps. Les Rois ont accepté que je revienne pour finir mon année et faire mes adieux à mes amis et mon père. Je sais que tu vas me dire de venir vivre à la réserve avec toi pour être en sécurité mais je ne suis pas revenue seule. Deux gardes m'accompagnent et vont vivre avec moi.**

**Bella, tu es folle et Charlie ? Ils se nourrissent avec le même régime que les Cullens au moins…**

**Non, ils ont un régime classique mais ne vont tuer personne, ils vont se servir de poche de sang ou alors ils sortiront de l'état pour chasser. Alice les a déjà prévenus. **

Je me retourne car j'ai entendu un bruit et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Alec, il n'est pas content on dirait.

**Jake, je te laisse on se voit demain si tu veux et tu feras leur connaissance sur un terrain neutre et je serai avec, prend Sam aussi comme ça on pourra leur faire signer un traité aussi si ça peux te rassurer.**

**Ok, on se voit demain. Sois prudente ma belle et dors bien.**

**Toi aussi Jake.**

Et je raccroche. Je regarde toujours Alec qui se rapproche de moi et me dit tout droit dans les yeux.

**Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais déjà quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie.**

**Quoi ? Non, Jake est mon meilleur ami, je le considère même comme un petit frère. De son coté, il voudrait plus mais je ne peux pas le voir autrement.**

**Tu en es sûr ?**

**Oui, pourquoi tu serais jaloux ?**

**…**

**Je n'ai jamais vu un vampire à qui on a coupé la parole…**

**Bella, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je suis très attiré par toi et ce pour une bonne raison, …**

Merde, il va me dire qu'il a déjà une compagne et que je ne suis qu'une remplaçante provisoire à cause de la distance et qu'il est juste en manque.

**Marcus peut voir les liens entre humains et vampires ou vampires et vampires. Il peut dire quelles seront les relations entretenues. **

**D'accord et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?**

**Parce que Marcus a dit que nous sommes compagnons. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, tu as dis que tu voulais d'abord faire connaissance et ça me va mais au moins tu sais que pour moi il y aura toujours plus de jalousie envers les autres hommes à cause de ça.**

Je crois que je rêve, cet Apollon serait mon âme sœur !

**Tu veux dire que quoi qu'il arrive, tu resteras avec moi pour l'éternité ?**

**Oui, quoi qu'il arrive.**

**D'accord, merci de me laisser le temps et d'être honnête avec moi. C'est une des choses que je ne connaissais pas avec Edward.**

Ca fait quelques semaines maintenant que je suis revenue d'Italie et que je vis avec deux vampires sous mon toit. Jake est venu avec Sam comme prévu et ils ont du signer un traité aussi. J'ai parlé avec Jake et lui ai tout expliqué. Il n'est pas d'accord mais bon il est heureux qu'on puisse se voir avant et se préparer à une séparation. Il accepte mieux Alec et Jane que la famille Cullen, je pense que ça viens du fait qu'ils ne me force à rien, ils me laissent le choix de ce que je veux faire ou pas. Heureusement ils se contrôlent très bien et je n'ai rien à craindre pour Charlie. Jane est super sympa, on s'entend bien, elle est comme la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Au début, elle a eu un peu de mal au lycée avec Jessica et Lauren mais elle les a vite remises à leur place. Alec est un rêve vivant, il est tout simplement parfait, je croyais qu'Edward était parfait mais là, je me rend compte qu'il n'avait que des défauts et juste un beau visage. Alec est prévenant sans être directif, il me laisse faire mes choix et les respectent. Nous sommes sortis un soir au cinéma et je dois dire qu'il a été galant sans être vieux jeu. Charlie les adore surtout parce qu'Alec empêche Edward de m'approcher que se soit en cours où même par des rencontres « par hasard » dans la rue. Il n'abandonnera pas jusqu'au jour ou je serai transformée. Je me demande comment ça va se passer et qui des trois rois le fera. Je pense beaucoup à ça et j'espère que se sera …

**Bella… tu es encore avec moi ? **

**… ****Pardon Jane, j'étais dans mes pensées. **

**J'ai remarqué, ça fait 10 minutes que je t'appelle. Tu pensais à Alec ?**

**Oui et non, je pensais au fait qu'il s'entend bien avec Charlie à cause de leur point commun : tenir Edward loin de moi mais je pensais surtout à ma transformation. Comment ça va se passer et lequel des rois le fera.**

**Bella, je pense que tu ne seras pas transformée par un roi …**

**Pourquoi ? **

**Tu le sauras le moment venu et puis comme dit je n'en suis pas sûre.**

Si je ne suis pas transformée par un roi, qui le fera ? Il faudra que j'en parle le moment venu. Mais si Alec a raison avec le fait que nous soyons compagnons, il le fera peut-être lui-même. Je descends dans la cuisine pour faire le repas pour Charlie et moi vu que nos deux invités ne mangent pas. Charlie a été surpris au départ mail ils lui ont dit qu'ils avaient un régime spécial à cause de diverses allergies donc ils mangent dehors. Charlie a d'abord dit qu'il pouvait acheter ce qu'il leur fallait mais Alec a expliqué que ça coûte très cher et qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposé de tel frais. Je sens un petit courant d'air dans mon dos et je sais que Jane ou Alec est venu me rejoindre. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Alec. Ma respiration devient haletante et mon rythme cardiaque augmente comme à chaque fois qu'il est aussi près de moi.

POV Alec

Je suis juste derrière elle et elle se retourne, nous sommes nez à nez et je peux tout de suite entendre son cœur s'affolé et sa respiration changée, comme à chaque fois que je suis aussi proche d'elle. J'aime savoir que je lui fais de l'effet sauf qu'aujourd'hui je sens en plus un peu d'excitation venant elle. Je me penche un peu plus et effleure ses lèvres et attend de voir sa réaction. Elle ne tarde pas à venir et elle élimine l'écart qu'il restait pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent pour de bon. Elle approfondi le baiser et lèche ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je dois faire attention de ne pas perdre le contrôle mais je me suis nourri en revenant du lycée. Carlisle nous fourni avec des poches de sang tous les 2 jours. Bella a les lèvres les plus douces que j'ai eu l'occasion de gouter. J'ouvre volontiers ma bouche et nos langues entre dans un ballet langoureux. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et une de mes mains remonte dans sa nuque pour finir dans ses cheveux. Les mains de Bella se resserrent également sur moi, une remonte dans mes cheveux qu'elle empoigne et l'autre descend sur mes fesses qu'elle pince fortement ce qui me fait grogner de plaisir. Elle est entreprenante et j'aime ça. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je durcis encore plus si c'était possible. Je m'écarte pour la laisser respirer.

**Putain de bordel de merde… J'aime le goût de tes lèvres… et j'adore la forme de tes fesses.**

**Je ne peux que retourner le compliment ****mia cara. Tes lèvres sont** **douces comme de la soie. Pour tes fesse, je ne sais pas, il faudrait peut-être que je teste.**

Sur ce, je la retire dans mes bras pour l'embrasser et j'en profite pour également aller pincer ses fesses. Un gémissement sort de sa bouche pour mourir dans la mienne. Je la soulève légèrement et ses jambes viennent s'enrouler autour de mes hanches. Mon dieu cette fille sera ma mort si elle est déjà aussi directe en tant qu'humaine, se sera pire en tant que vampire puisque tous les sentiments sont amplifiés. Elle commence à promener ses mains sur tout mon corps et j'ai de plus en plus envie de la faire mienne mais je veux son accord verbale d'abord car celui de son corps je l'ai déjà vu l'odeur intoxicante de son excitation. Le manque d'air se fait ressentir et elle recule un peu pour respirer.

**Alec, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens une telle attirance pour toi, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à penser correctement quand tu es là et pourquoi est-il si facile pour toi de m'embrasser comme ça alors qu'Edward me disait tout le temps que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il pourrait perdre le contrôle.**

**Mia cara, je suis plus vieux que lui donc j'ai un meilleur contrôle de moi et je me suis nourris en revenant. Je suis heureux que je te fasse de l'effet et que tu ne puisses plus penser correctement quand je suis là, tu ressens de plus en plus le lien de compagnon et oui mia cara, tu seras bloqué avec moi pour l'éternité. **

POV Bella

**J'adore cette pensée mais je pense que tu seras bloquée avec moi et pas le contraire. C'est pour ça que Jane m'a dit qu'il serait possible que se ne soit pas un roi qui me transforme. Tu pourrais le faire aussi alors ?**

**Je ne sais pas mia cara, mais si tu le veux je le ferai. **

**Je vais y réfléchir et je vous dirais quoi le moment venu. Je peux encore t'embrasser avant que Charlie ne rentre ?**

Il ne me répond pas et m'embrasse avec amour. Quelques minutes après, il se recule et me dit.

**Charlie est au bout de la rue, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne nous trouve pas dans cette position. **

C'est seulement à ce moment que je me rends compte que mes mains sont en dessous de son t-shirt, que les siennes sont sur mes fesses et que nous sommes à moitié couché sur le plan de travail et que mes jambes sont autour des ses hanches. Il nous relève, se rhabille comme il faut et m'aide à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma coiffure et mes habits. Il prend place à la table et me regarde finir le repas. Charlie entre juste après et nous salue.

**Bonjour Bella, Alec. Comment a été la journée au lycée ? Hum, ça sens bon ici. **

**Bonjour Charlie, la journée c'est bien passée et je pense qu'elle sera encore plus belle pour la suite. **

**Heureux de l'entendre fiston. Bella je mange rapidement et puis je dois retourner au poste, Jesse est malade donc je dois faire quelques heures de plus mais je voulais te prévenir et manger en même temps.**

Charlie a très bien « adopté » nos nouveaux locataires et il s'entend extrêmement bien avec Alec, comme dit, ils sont d'accord qu'Edward ne puisse et doive plus m'approché.

**Ok Charlie, se sera prêt dans 15 min, tu manges ici où je te l'emballe pour prendre avec au poste.**

**Si tu sais emballer, je suis preneur comme ça je peux vite prendre une douche. **

**Ok va à la douche et que tu descendras tout sera prêt pour toi.**

**Tu es la meilleur Bella.**

Il ressort de la cuisine et monte à l'étage. Je termine rapidement le repas de Charlie et l'emballe. Je sens les bras d'Alec autour de moi et il dépose un petit bisou dans mon cou avant de retourner s'assoir à table. Charlie redescend et je lui tends son plat.

**Ne m'attendez pas les enfants, je rentre tard. Bonne soirée et à demain.**

Sur ce, il repart et nous laisse seul. Je mange à mon tour et je vois Alec qui me déshabille du regard. Je me demande où est Jane, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre retour du lycée.

**Alec, je n'ai plus vu Jane depuis notre retour du lycée. Elle est partie ?**

**Je dois avouer que oui, je lui ai demandé de me laisser un peu seul avec toi. Elle rentrera vers 21h si ça va pour toi. Je voulais un peu parler avec toi et apprendre à mieux te connaître. Je sais déjà certaines choses comme le fait que tu parles quand tu dors et que je suis souvent dans tes rêves, que tu aimes ton père, que tu t'entends bien avec ma sœur et que tu à une âme tellement belle que je me demande parfois si tu ne serais pas un ange.**

**Tout ce que tu veux savoir, je peux te le dire … attend, comment sais-tu que je parle pendant mon sommeil et que tu fais partie de mes rêves ?**

**Je dois avouer que je m'ennuie la nuit seul dans ma chambre et comme tu as une fois dit qu'Edward passait par ta fenêtre la nuit, je rejoins Jane pour avoir de la compagnie sans te laisser seul. **

**Ok, merci de ne pas me laisser seul mais j'avoue que ça me perturbe de savoir que tu as entendu mes délires de nuit et surtout mes rêves où tu es un acteur, le principale d'ailleurs. Je n'ai rien dit de gênant au moins ?**

**Tout dépend de ce que tu considère comme gênant. Certains rêves devaient être très « chauds » car tu avais une odeur délicieuse d'excitation, je dirai un mélange de l'odeur de la forêt après une averse et l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Une odeur de nature très forte je dirais. J'ai eu la chance de la sentir avant l'arrivée de Charlie. **

Je rougis un peu à cet aveu mais plus comme avant. Le fait de trainer avec Jake et la meute a renforcé mon caractère. J'y pense, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de Jake depuis mon retour d'Italie et cette réunion avec Sam. Il faudrait que je lui sonne un jour ou tout de suite.

**Alec, je dois vite passer un coup de téléphone, donne moi deux minutes et je suis à toi.**

Je prends le téléphone et compose le numéro de Jake.

**Chez Black.**

**Billy, c'est Bella. ****Comment vas-tu ? **

**Bien Bella et toi ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles.**

**Je sais et je m'excuse mais j'ai des étudiants qui vienne d'Italie et qui sont ici pour une échange scolaire donc je n'ai plus trop de temps libre pour venir. Est- ce que Jake est là ?**

**Je l'appelle, il sera content d'avoir de tes nouvelles.**

J'entends Billy appeler Jake et je vois qu'Alec me regarde avec un visage interrogateur. Je lui souffle que Jake est mon meilleur ami et que c'est grâce à lui que je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Edward et que je lui avais déjà dit.

**Oui… **

On dirait qu'il dort encore.

**Jake, c'est Bella, ça va ?**

**Bella, tu te souviens que j'existe. Depuis le temps que tu es parti avec la sangsue en Italie et que tu es revenue, tu n'as pas eu le temps de me téléphoner après notre réunion pour signer le nouveau traité avec tes deux « mais ». **

**Jake, je ne suis allée en Italie que pour lui montrer que je suis en vie et que je vis très bien sans lui comme il l'avait demandé. Il y a juste eu des complications inattendues et je ne suis pas revenue seule comme tu le sais. **

**Bella…**

**Je n'ai pas fini Jake. Il me laisse finir mon année de lycée pour obtenir mon diplôme, après ça, je repars en Italie pour me faire transformée. Jake, je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec tout ça mais c'est mon choix et je ne te laisserai pas me dicter ma vie comme lui il l'a fait avant. Je veux te garder comme meilleur ami, je ne veux pas te perdre car nous serons ennemi naturel. Dis-moi que c'est possible, je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami à cause de ça.**

**Bella, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. **

**Je sais Jake mais c'est ce que je veux. De plus, je dois t'avouer que le voyage m'a appris certaines chose, Edward n'est pas mon âme sœur comme il me l'a toujours dit, j'ai rencontré ma véritable âme sœur en Italie et il est venu avec moi pour me protéger d'Edward. **

**Tu veux dire que tu passes d'une sangsue à une autre. Super … Il est sympa au moins le nouveau venu ?**

**Si tu veux te faire une idée, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi vers 21h, Charlie est au poste jusqu'à 23h normalement car Jesse est malade et Jane ne rentre que vers 21h comme ça tu les rencontres tous les 2 en même temps en dehors de la rencontre officielle avec Sam. **

**OK, je serai là vers 21h, je prendrai Seth avec moi, ils boivent du sang humains après tout. **

**Jake, ils sont là depuis quelques semaines et as-tu entendu des morts suspects ou entendu que Charlie était souffrant ou mort ?**

**… ****Non.**

**Voilà, ils sont très en contrôle, ils ont +- 360ans aussi.**

**Ok on se voit dans 1h30 alors.**

**Ok, à tantôt Jake.**

Je me retourne et voit Alec avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Il se rapproche de moi et me prend dans ces bras pour un tendre baiser qui me fait perdre pied.

Je vais être très méchante et je m'arrête ici… Ne me tuez pas sinon il n'y aura pas de suite.

J'espère que je continue à vous satisfaire et que vous allez continuer à me suivre.


	4. Chapter 4: Retour vers la famille

J'espère que vous êtes tous encore là et que je vous satisfais toujours. Merci pour vos commentaires.

Chapitre 4

POV Bella

J'aime être dans ces bras, j'aime cette sensation de bien être que cela me procure. Il ne me force pas et je sais que c'est dur pour lui car je ressens déjà le lien de compagnon mais pour lui c'est encore plus fort. Il me respecte tellement que je pense que nous allons officialiser notre relation. Je veux que Charlie ce fasse à l'idée que je puisse partir avec lui pour toujours par amour et vivre en Italie. C'est un peu la vérité après tout, j'aime Alec.

**Je t'aime Alec.**

**Je t'aime aussi Mia cara, pour toujours.**

**Je sais que tu ne me quitteras pas, j'ai confiance en toi et je voudrais que nous annoncions à Charlie que nous sommes ensemble. Il aura plus facile si je te suis en Italie pour vivre avec toi que si je pars du jour au lendemain sans motif. **

**Je sais et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je suis heureux de ne plus devoir me cacher ou me retenir quand je veux t'embrasser surtout au lycée. **

**Ne te retiens plus et suis ton envie car je dois avouer que moi aussi je me suis retenue certaines fois. Surtout au lycée à cause d'Edward.**

**…**

**Pas pour ça, je ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps grâce à Jake mais surtout parce que je t'aime. Je ne veux juste pas le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Lui m'aime toujours, je le vois biens mais il va devoir ce faire à l'idée que je ne suis pas à lui mais que je suis avec toi, à toi pour toujours. Alec, je dois aussi t'avouer autre chose, les Cullen me manquent plus que ce que je n'avais cru. Tu crois qu'on peut aller les voir tous les 3 comme ça je suis sûr qu'Edward me laissera tranquille. Carlisle et Esmée me manquent mais surtout Emmett et Alice.**

**Mia cara, si tu veux aller les voir on y va tout de suite sinon tu seras en retard pour notre rencontre avec Jake et son ami. J'appelle ma sœur directement et on peut y aller. **

**Merci Alec.**

Je l'embrasse en y mettant tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui et monte vite me changer. Alice avait dit qu'elle ne surveillerait plus mon avenir donc normalement elle ne nous verra pas venir et je pourrais leur faire la surprise. Dix minutes plus tard, Jane est déjà rentrée et nous sommes dans la voiture à Jane en route pour chez les Cullen. Je sors et je suis tout de suite prise dans les bras de mon grand-frère. Je lui rends son câlin, il m'a tellement manqué.

**Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué !**

**Toi aussi mon gros nounours mais ne me sert pas si fort tu vas me faire mal.**

**Pardon mais ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue car tu nous évites au lycée et que je n'ai pas de cours en commun avec toi. Tu ne viens pas nous dire Adieu au fait ?**

**Non, je suis venu vous voir que vous me manquer aussi à part Edward, Rosalie et Jasper car je ne veux plus de contact avec le premier et que je n'avais pas beaucoup de contact avec les deux derniers.**

**Bella ?**

Je me retourne et je vois Rosalie et Jasper.

**Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi froide et distante avec toi mais je ne voulais pas que tu me manques comme tu manques à Emmett car je savais qu'Edward n'étais pas fait pour toi. C'est juste un gamin capricieux qui profite du silence que tu lui apportes.**

**Rosalie, je ne sais pas quoi dire…**

**Bella, je veux que toi et moi on devienne amie avec le temps, je veux faire ta connaissance et j'avoue que je suis jalouse de te relation avec Alice ou même mon mari.**

**Rosalie…**

**Bella, la famille et mes amis m'appellent Rose.**

Elle me prend dans ces bras, un peu maladroitement mais malgré tout je suis contente.

**Enfin ma femme avoue et montre ce qu'elle ressent réellement pour ma petite sœur préférée.**

**Emmett, je t'aime aussi tu sais mais si tu me serre encore une fois aussi fort tu vas vraiment finir par me faire mal et j'aurai du mal à retenir Alec.**

**Pourquoi tu devrais retenir Alec ?**

Alec vient vers moi et me prend dans ces bras comme Emmett le fait toujours avec Rose ou Jasper ave Alice. Mon grand frère nous regarde et puis me regarde et je vois un grand sourire sur son visage.

**Alors comme ça toi et le Volturi…**

**Emmett, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais et surtout ce que je veux. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et en plus je dois vous dire autre chose mais à l'intérieur, je veux voir mes parents.**

Sur ce nous rentrons tous à l'intérieur et je peux voir Esmée dans le salon qui se retiens de venir vers moi. Je quitte les bras d'Alec et je cours vers elle. Elle ouvre ces bras et je m'y loge rapidement. Elle sanglote tout comme moi sauf que moi je pleure vraiment.

**Ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manquée, je pensais ne plus te revoir. Alice nous a dit que tu ne voulais plus de contact avec nous à cause d'Edward. **

**C'est vrai mais je ne supportais plus le manque que je ressens à ne pas vous voir. Vous êtes mes parents avec Carlisle et je veux que vous le restiez même après ma transformation. Vous êtes mes frères et mes sœurs, même Edward. Je veux pouvoir rester en contact avec vous quand j'en ressens l'envie ou le besoin. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile au début pour lui mais avec le temps nous pourrions devenir frère et sœur. **

**Bella, tu es et tu seras à tout jamais ma fille. Peu importe la vie que tu choisis ou le lieu ou tu veux vivre. Carlisle va rentrer bientôt et te le confirmeras.**

**Confirmer quoi et à qui ?**

Je vois Carlisle qui rentre dans le salon et s'arrête en me voyant dans les bras d'Esmée. Je me retourne et cours vers lui. Il a juste le temps de me rattraper.

**Papa… Tu m'as tellement manqué… Je disais à maman que je ne supporte plus de ne pas vous voir.**

Je vois qu'Esmée nous rejoint et nous serre dans ses bras en sanglotant encore plus que j'ai dit maman et papa.

**Bella, ma fille, tu es enfin revenue… On t'aime tellement avec ta mère.**

**Je sais papa, moi aussi je vous aime.**

Alice arrive avec Jasper et n'en croit pas ces yeux. Elle m'arrache à nos parents et me serre si fort à m'en faire mal.

**Alice, tu fais mal à Bella mais elle est trop gentille pour te le dire mais surtout parce qu'elle commence à avoir du mal à respirer.**

Alice me lâche et me regarde avec un sourire sur le visage. Je me retourne vers Jasper.

**Merci Jasper. **

Alec viens directement me prendre dans ses bras et vérifie que je vais bien. Alice, Jasper et les autres nous regarde avec un regard surpris et encore plus quand il dépose un petit baiser sur ma tempe.

**Ma fille, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?**

**En fait oui, je dois vous avouer que lors de notre voyage en Italie, Marcus a dit au autres Rois qu'Alec est mon vrai compagnon et que notre lien était très fort et pure. C'est correcte Alec ?**

**Oui, Marcus a bien dit ça. Carlisle, Esmée, je ne ferai jamais souffrir Bella, je l'aime déjà tellement que je mourrais pour elle sur le champ si je pouvais lui sauver la vie en le faisant.**

**Alec, nous ne doutons pas de tes sentiments pour notre fille. Je suis heureuse pour vous. **

**Moi aussi je suis heureux que ma fille retrouve le bonheur. Juste une question Bella, si je peux.**

**Bien sûr papa, je t'écoute.**

**Alec ainsi que tous les Volturi se nourrissent de sang humain. Tu vas vivre avec eux une fois transformée je pense.**

**Oui et non, je voulais vivre avec eux le temps de m'accommodée à ma nouvelle vie et ensuite je voulais revenir dans ma famille. Avec l'accord des Rois bien sûr. **

**Quel régime alimentaire vas-tu suivre ?**

**Papa, je peux te rassurer tout de suite, je ne pourrais jamais tuer un innocent, je voulais demander aux Rois l'autorisation de suivre le régime de ma famille donc le vôtre. Alec tu en penses quoi ?**

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils diraient non. Nous avons certains gardes qui ne chassent et ne tuent que des criminels. Les Rois pensent d'ailleurs se mettre en relation avec certaines prisons pour passer un accord avec eux pour nous fournir en prisonniers qui sont condamné à mort. Comme ça tout le monde y gagne et notre secret reste cacher.**

**Je ne pensais pas que les Volturi accepteraient un jour un changement dans leur façon de se nourrir. Je suis agréablement surpris Alec. Ma fille, je suis fier de toi mais je l'aurai été même si tu avais décidé de ne pas suivre notre régime alimentaire. **

**Merci papa mais je ne pourrais pas vivre en prenant la vie à des innocents. **

**Bella ? Je peux te parler ?**

**Oui Jasper, je t'écoute.**

**Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé à ton anniversaire. Je sais la douleur que tu as ressentie à notre départ. Et tout ça par ma faute…**

**Non Jasper, je ne te veux pas au contraire, je devrais te dire merci car grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé ma véritable âme sœur et j'y gagne une famille de plus. Alec est mon amour et Jane est déjà une sœur pour moi au même titre qu'Alice et Rose. Je sais qu'Edward va souffrir de savoir mon amour pour Alec mais je n'y peux rien, c'est à lui de faire son deuil de notre relation. Moi je l'ai fais grâce à Jake et la meute qui est aussi ma famille et que j'espère ne pas perdre non plus. **

**Merci Bella.**

**En parlant de Jake, il va falloir se mettre en route, il est déjà presque 21h. **

**Oui Alec, deux minutes encore et on peut partir. Alice, ce que je t'ai dit en Italie ne tiens plus, je vous veux dans ma vie sauf Edward pour qu'il puisse faire son deuil correctement. Après, j'espère qu'il acceptera de devenir mon frère.**

**Je pense qu'il lui faudra du temps mais tout ira bien. Bonne soirée et à demain.**

**A demain tout le monde.**

Je repars avec Alec et Jane, cette dernière n'a pas dit un mot de toute la soirée.

**Jane ? Tu en penses quoi toi ?**

**Je suis heureuse pour toi, je voyais bien le mal que tu te faisais à rester loin d'eux. Et j'espère que ta famille va nous accepter aussi car je serais heureuse d'avoir des sœurs en plus de nouveau frères…**

**Merci Jane. Tu es déjà ma sœur à moi.**

**Pour moi aussi tu es déjà ma sœur et tu le seras officiellement le jour où tu épouseras mon frère.**

Nous rentrons chez nous et je me resserre dans les bras d'Alec. Je suis bien avec et je suis heureuse que ma famille accepte notre amour aussi bien. J'espère juste que les Rois seront d'accord aussi. Nous arrivons chez nous et je vois que Jake est déjà devant la porte avec Seth. Je sors vite de la voiture et cours dans les bras de mon meilleur ami qui me réceptionne directement avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

**Jake. Tu es venu. Je suis heureuse de te revoir tu me manquais tu sais.**

J'entends Alec grogner derrière moi, il m'avait dit qu'il serait jaloux mais bon.

**Ton vampire ne semble pas apprécier le geste.**

**Alec, s'il te plait. Je t'ai dit qu'il était mon meilleur ami et rien de plus. Je t'aime et tu le sais.**

**Je sais mais je t'ai déjà dit que je suis jaloux et que je ne le fais pas exprès. Je m'excuse Jake.**

**Jacob, pour toi se sera Jacob, il n'y que Bella qui peut me dire Jake.**

**Jacob, je m'excuse.**

**Pas de soucis, tu as l'air mieux que l'autre sangsue au moins. Lui ne s'excusait pour rien et ne laissait pas Bella faire ses propres choix. **

**Merci du compliment et je te rassure je ne ferai jamais rien qui ne plait pas à Bella ou la forcerai à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas.**

**Bon je dirai qu'on peut rentrer avant que les voisins ne se posent des questions et puis je commence à avoir froid.**

**Viens dans mes bras et je te réchauffe en deux minutes mais rentrons d'abord.**

Nous rentrons enfin dans la maison et je me blottis un peu dans les bras à Jake, il est toujours tellement chaud. Alec grogne mais s'excuse du regard. Je décide que j'ai assez chaud et repars dans les bras d'Alec. Il dépose directement un baiser sur ma tempe et je resserre mes bras autour de lui.

**Jane, Alec, je vous présente mon meilleur ami Jake ou Jacob et Seth. Vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec lui et Sam lors de notre réunion mais je trouve que ceci est plus officiel pour moi.**

**Bonjour Jacob, Seth, je m'appelle Jane et je suis la sœur jumelle d'Alec.**

**Bonjour. **

Seth et Jane se regarde et ne se quitte plus des yeux. Je vois Jake le regarder et tourner la tête.

**Putain de merde et encore un… en plus avec une sangsue…**

**Jake de quoi tu parles ?**

**Seth vient de s'imprégner de Jane. **

**…**

**Elle est sa compagne si tu préfères et ce pour la vie.**

**Ok. Jane ?**

**Oui ? Je suis là. **

**Je sais que tu es là, je te vois ma chère sœur. Tu ressens quoi en ce moment ?**

**Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie lui prendre la main et de partir dans notre chambre pour lui faire …**

**OK, ok, je ne veux pas savoir.**

**… ****Pardon…**

Je vois que Seth n'a toujours pas bougé et que Jake le bouscule un peu.

**Seth, reviens parmi nous. Je vais devoir parler avec Sam, ça va tout changer. Elle va retourner en Italie avec vous ou elle restera ici ?**

**Je n'en sais rien Jake mais je compte revenir vivre avec les Cullen une fois que je finis ma période de transition et que je suis en contrôle. Je ne veux pas vivre loin de ma famille et la meute en fait partie à conditions que je serai encore acceptée une fois transformée ?**

**Maintenant que Seth c'est imprégnée de Jane, je ne pense pas que cela pause problème mais je dois voir avec Sam et le conseil. Bon je pense que je vais partir, tu viens Seth ?**

**…**

**SETH**

**Oui, j'arrive. Bella, je peux revenir demain ? Je voudrais parler avec Jane et faire connaissance.**

**Seth, elle peut te répondre directement, tu n'as pas besoin de me demander à moi.**

**Jane, je peux revenir demain pour que nous fassions connaissance seul à seul…**

**J'en serai plus qu'heureuse.**

Elle dépose vite un baiser sur sa joue et il rougit. Jake le prend par le bras et ils partent. Nous montons dans notre chambre et Alec va dans la sienne. Je regarde Jane qui me dit que mon père tourne dans la rue et que cela ferait bizarre si Alec était dans notre chambre mais qu'il revient dès que Charlie sera couché. Je suis heureuse demain je pourrai dire à mon père que j'aime Alec et que lui aussi m'aime. Charlie entre quelques minutes plus tard dans la maison et nous l'entendons se prendre à manger et aller prendre une douche le temps que son repas chauffe. Je discute avec Jane au sujet des loups et réponds aux questions comme je le peux. Charlie fini par monter et aller se coucher. Une fois que nous somme sûr qu'il dort, je vois la porte s'ouvrir sur Alec et Jane me préviens qu'elle va chasser. Je me retrouve donc seule dans ma chambre avec mon amour. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras en m'embrassant langoureusement. Il me couche sur le lit été commence à me caresser les côtes tout en enlevant mon pull et mon t-shirt. Je me laisse faire et commence à mon tour à lui caresser le corps tout en le déshabillant aussi.

Et je vais être encore plus méchante qu'à la fin du chapitre 3 et je m'arrête vraiment juste avant le premier lemon. On ne me tue toujours pas mais je veux faire ça comme il faut.

La suite au prochain chapitre pour ceux qui veulent l'avoir.


	5. Chapter 5: Le couple

Comme dit on ne me tue pas sinon pas de suite. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que je ne perds personne et que je satisfais toujours votre curiosité pour connaître la suite. Voici enfin votre premier lemon…

Chapitre 5

POV Bella

Nous étions dans mon lit, Jane était partie chassée et Charlie dormait profondément. Je sentais qu'Alec m'enlevais mes vêtements et je faisais de même. Nous étions presque nus quand Alec s'arrête. Alec me regarde et cherche une hésitation ou autre mais je l'embrasse en y mettant toute mon envie de lui pour lui faire comprendre que je le veux et que je suis prête. Il reprend ses caresses et moi je reprends les miennes. Il embrasse mon coup et descend vers ma poitrine gauche qu'il cajole longuement avant de prendre soin de la droite. Je gémis sous ses caresses et ses mains expertes ainsi que cette bouche qui me fait tellement de bien. Je profite de ce moment et il en profite aussi pour descendre avec sa bouche vers mon ventre, il me lèche le bout du nombril et continue sa descente pour trouver mon centre bouillant qui n'attend que lui. Il me place lentement comme il le veut et je le laisse faire. Il me fait remonter un peu dans les coussins et écarte mes jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès mais aussi une meilleur vue. Je peux voir dans ces yeux la même envie qui doit être dans les miens. Il commence à me lécher l'intérieur des cuisses en prenant bien son temps. Il se rapproche tellement lentement de mon centre que je me tords sous lui et il grogne de plaisir. Il voit bien l'effet qu'il me fait et doit le sentir, je sens moi-même l'humidité qui me coule entre les jambes. Il attend enfin mon clitoris qu'il lèche bien lentement de bas en haut et de haut en bas. Je gémis encore plus.

**Mia cara, sois silencieuse, je ne voudrais pas que ton père nous dérange maintenant.**

Je me mords la lèvre pour être silencieuse mais il lèche déjà à nouveau mon clitoris et je dois vraiment me mettre la main sur la bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit tellement c'est bon. Il continue pendant un moment et viens rajouter ses doigts. Il pénètre un doigt en moi et je gémis tellement c'est bon, moi qui croyais que sa langue était déjà experte, ces doigts le sont encore plus. Il fait de léger mouvement de va et viens en moi et rajoute un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Il doit être entrain de me préparer à son intrusion dans mon corps, il a du remarqué que je suis encore vierge. Il remonte en m'embrassant et se couche sur moi en se présentant à mon entrée. Il est si doux avec moi que je n'ai même pas mal au moment ou il me pénètre et qu'il brise mon hymen. Je ne ressens que plaisir et douceur. Il remarque qu'il ne m'a pas fait mal et commence un va et viens un peu plus rapide. Je suis heureuse qu'il m'embrasse car il m'évite de crier tellement c'est bon. Je n'aurai jamais cru que faire l'amour pouvait être aussi beau et intense. Il continue et accélère encore un peu le rythme. Je sens la pression monté en moi et je jouis de plaisir. Alec me suis de près. Il me regarde pendant qu'on reprend notre souffle bien que pour lui, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

**Mia cara, je t'aime tellement, tu es mienne maintenant et je suis tiens.**

**Je suis tout à toi mon amour. Je t'aime et merci pour la douceur dont tu as fait preuve car je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi.**

**Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour ne pas te faire mal.**

Je me couche contre lui qui est venu se mettre à mes cotés et il me prend dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas bouger mais je sais qu'il va devoir partir au retour de sa sœur mais surtout pour que Charlie ne nous retrouve pas dans le même lit demain matin. Je dors déjà quand il me réveille doucement en déposant des petits baiser partout sur mon visage et mon cou.

**Mia cara, ma sœur est là, je dois aller dans ma chambre. Charlie ne devrait pas tarder à se lever aussi. Je reviens quand il sera parti.**

Il part et Jane entre dans la chambre et saute sur le lit. Je suis réveillée autant parlé et puis je vois qu'elle aussi à des choses à me dire.

**Bella, alors toi et mon frère avez enfin passé le premier cap de votre relation ! Je veux tout savoir.**

**Stop, je ne te dirai rien de plus que ce fut la nuit et l'expérience la plus magique et magnifique que je n'aie jamais vécue…**

**Je suis tellement heureuse, pour vous deux. Moi je me réjouis de revoir Seth tout à l'heure. Je reviens d'une clairière où nous nous sommes vus. Je peux te dire que c'était chaud aussi, nous n'avons pas encore passé ce cap mais je suis bien avec lui malgré son statut de loup protecteur.**

**Je suis heureuse pour vous aussi. **

La matinée passe rapidement, nous avons attendu que Charlie parte pour qu'Alec revienne. Il est tout de suite venu et m'a pris dans ses bras et ne me lâche que s'il le faut absolument. Nous descendons tous les trois et je me fais un petit déjeuner rapide. Je vois que Jane est impatiente de revoir Seth et je dois avouer que je suis heureuse pour elle mais aussi pour moi car je pourrais rester avec ma famille, ma nouvelle famille mais aussi mes amis. Je finis vite de manger et pars prendre ma douche, Alec m'accompagne et nous en profitons pour refaire un petit câlin. Nous somme vite prêt car ma sœur nous attend en bas sur des charbons ardents. Nous allons rejoindre Jake et Seth qui nous attende à la clairière. Jane saute dans les bras de Seth qui la fait tourner dans les airs. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un protecteur puisse aimer un vampire mais bon tout existe. Jake vient près de moi et me regarde.

**Bella, je peux te poser une question ?**

**Bien sûr Jake, je t'écoute.**

**Es-tu heureuse avec lui ? **

**Jake, je suis plus qu'heureuse avec lui. Il ne me force pas et me laisse mon libre arbitre. Il me respecte ainsi que mes choix. Il est tout le contraire d'Edward.**

**Alors je suis heureux pour toi. Je te fais une promesse aujourd'hui, je ferai attention à Charlie le temps que tu ne seras pas là et je garderai le contact avec toi pour t'informer de ce qui se passe ici.**

**Merci Jake, ça compte beaucoup sur moi.**

Alec ne m'a pas lâché pendant toute la conversation et regarde Jake du coin de l'œil.

**Jacob, je suis heureux que tu acceptes ma relation avec Bella. Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle.**

**Fait lui mal et je te tue.**

**Si jamais je devais lui faire du mal, je viendrai chez personnellement pour que tu puisses me tuer.**

Mais ils sont fou tous les deux.

**Je vous signale que je suis là !**

Ils me regardent et puis se mettent à rire. C'est bon signe. La journée passe assez rapidement et je demande à Alec si on peut encore passer chez les Cullen. Nous laissons donc Jake et Seth mais au moment de partir, ce dernier ne lâchant pas Jane, fini par venir avec nous. Nous somme vite arrivée et Carlisle nous attend devant la porte avec un visage curieux. C'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas encore pour Jane et Seth.

**Bonjour ma chérie, content de te voir si vite parmi nous. Tu nous expliques pourquoi un loup est avec vous ?**

**Bonjour papa, en fait hier soir quand nous sommes parti d'ici nous avions rendez-vous avec Jake et Seth qui en voyant Jane, c'est imprégné. Voici pourquoi il est avec nous.**

**Surprenant. Ils n'ont pas de problèmes avec leurs odeurs respectives ?**

**Je ne pense pas car ils ne se lâchent plus depuis qu'ils se sont vus il y a quelques heures déjà. **

**Rentrons alors. **

Nous rentrons et je suis tout de suite prise dans les bras par ma mère et mes sœurs. Je vois dans un coin de la pièce celui qui ne devrait pas être là, Edward. Tout de suite j'entends un grognement derrière moi, Alec. Je vais tout de suite dans ces bras et il se calme directement.

**Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ! Tu ne devais pas être chez des mais à vous ?**

**Si mais je suis revenu quand on m'a dit que Bella avait de nouveau du contact avec la famille et qu'elle voudrait qu'avec le temps nous devenions frère et sœur. **

**C'est ce que j'ai dit mais je ne veux pas te voir pour le moment. Donc reste loin de moi au lycée et ne te montre pas quand je viens voir mes parents et ma famille.**

**Bella …**

**Tu l'as entendue ou je dois te faire un dessin…**

Je vois que c'est Seth qui a répondu et que tout le monde le regarde avec un air surpris.

**Quoi ? Je sais dans quel état elle était quand ce con est parti, c'est grâce à la meute qu'elle a remontée la pente. Elle fait partie de notre famille et on protège notre famille nous.**

**Seth, merci pour tout mais je pense qu'ils ont compris. Et puis, je leur ai pardonné sauf à lui. **Et je pointe Edward du doigt.

**Ok petite sœur comme tu veux mais je suis là au cas où.**

**Comment ça petite sœur, je suis plus vieille que toi…**

**Oui mais je suis plus grand que toi.**

**PFFFF…**

Tout le monde se met à rire sauf Edward qui quitte la pièce vaincu, pour le moment. Je me détends dans les bras d'Alec et lui aussi. Nous passons encore un bon moment à parler de l'imprégnation de Seth et Jane avant de repartir pour que je puisse faire le repas de Charlie. Seth doit rentrer à la réserve pour prendre son tour de garde. Sam a renforcé les patrouilles à cause de la présence de Jane et Alec alors qu'ils ne tuent personnes car ils se nourrissent de poche de sang. On ne le changera pas notre Sam. Charlie est revenu juste au moment où je finissais notre repas.

**Bonjour les jeunes, la journée c'est bien passée ?**

**Oui Charlie mais tu as deux minutes pour nous ? Avec Alec, on voudrait te dire quelque chose.**

**Je range mon arme ou pas ? **

**Charlie, je vous rassure que vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin. Nous voulions juste vous dire que je suis tombé sous le charme de votre fille et que chance pour moi, c'est réciproque. **

**…**

**Papa ? Tu vas bien ?**

**Oui… je suis juste surpris. Tu penses que c'est sérieux car après tout il n'est là que pour un échange scolaire.**

**Charlie, je l'aime et je pense que je vais le suivre en Italie après la remise des diplômes pour déjà voir comment ça se passe et si ça fonctionne, je resterai avec lui le temps que nous sachions où nous allons vivre par la suite pour contenter tout le monde et que nous puissions toujours nous voir.**

**Je ne veux pas te perdre ma chérie, on vient tout juste de se retrouver grâce à ton emménagement à Forks. **

**Je peux vous rassurer Charlie, nous n'avons plus de parents avec Jane et vivons et vivons avec de la famille mais nous reviendrons vous voir aussi souvent que possible et on viendra peut-être vivre au Etats-Unis par la suite.**

**Merci Alec, je suis heureux de savoir que ma fille est enfin tombée sur quelqu'un de bien et de sérieux mais surtout honnête avec moi sur ces intentions. Je n'aimais pas du tout ce petit prétentieux d'Edward.**

**Charlie, personne n' aime ce gamin, moi compris. **

Nous partons tous dans un fou rire, je suis heureuse que Charlie le prenne aussi bien et qu'il ne m'interdit pas de le revoir ou le chasse de la maison.

Je m'arrête ici pour ce chapitre car se serait dommage de devoir partager la suite. J'espère que tout vous convient toujours et que ça vous plait. La suite au prochain chapitre qui sera un peu plus long et plein de surprise…


	6. Chapter 6: Edward

Merci pour vos commentaires et je vois que les accros sont toujours là…

Chapitre 6

POV Alec

Charlie est vraiment un type bien, Bella a de la chance de l'avoir. Je ne me souviens pas de mon père mais je dois cire que Charlie prend cette place dans ma vie et le fait qu'il accepte mon couple avec Bella me renforce d'en cette idée. Je l'aime et rien ne nous séparera jamais même pas ce gamin prétentieux qu'est Edward. Je ne suis pas heureux qu'il soit de retour car je suis sûr qu'il a une idée derrière la tête pour essayer de me prendre ma compagne. Je sais qu'elle ne l'aime plus vu qu'elle me le dit et prouve tous les jours mais il pourrait essayer de l'éblouir pour la faire revenir. Il aura dur car je l'ai fait mienne mais bon elle est toujours humaine et le lien n'est pas encore aussi fort que si elle était vampire, mais bon encore 7 semaines et nous repartons pour l'Italie et je vais parler avec les Rois pour transformer Bella moi-même. Je suis avec Bella et ma sœur au lycée et je dois dire que tout se passe assez bien. Je dois parfois me retenir de ne tuer personne mais bon, nous avons le traité avec les loups et en plus il s'agit pour certaines personnes d'ami(e)s de Bella. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça même si certains le mérite à force de la draguer alors qu'elle est claire sur notre relation. Je ne pensais pas que ma sœur aurait plus facile que moi un jour pour être avec des humains autour d'elle sans les tuer. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par ma sœur.

**Alec, tu es avec nous ou pas ?**

**Pardon, je pensais à ces semaines passée ici et notre rentrée au lycée qui s'est passée mieux que prévu, surtout pour toi.**

**C'est vrai que j'ai plus facile que ce que je n'aurais cru mais bon je me retiens parfois, certains sont si … con…**

**Je vous comprends mais moi je suis avec eux depuis plus d'un an donc je sais comment les prendre et réagir.**

**Mia cara, je te plains, surtout pour ce Mike Newton. Il te court après depuis combien de temps en fait ?**

**Depuis mon premier jour ici.**

**Donc même pendant que tu étais avec le gamin il te courrait déjà après ?**

**Oui et encore plus une fois qu'ils sont parti mais Jake était beaucoup là pour moi et il est resté un peu plus à l'écart pendant un certain temps. Mais tu peux voir que malgré que nous sommes ensemble et qu'il le sait, il revient malgré tout à la charge. **

**Je peux m'occupé de lui si tu veux.**

**Merci Jane mais je pense qu'il va s'y faire et puis Alec lui fera comprendre aussi que je en couple. **

**Je pourrais lui faire mal sans le toucher si tu veux, juste un petit peu…**

**Jane, je sais que cela te ferait très plaisir mais je pense qu'il faut rester discret et ne pas attirer l'attention pour les quelques semaines qu'ils nous restent ici.**

**Alec, tu es un rabat-joie.**

**Je t'aime aussi ma sœur.**

Nous partons dans un de nos fous rire et tout le monde nous regarde, à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu rire quelqu'un. Bella est tellement belle quand elle rit et j'adore se son. Une loi de la physique prétend même que certains sons peuvent changer tout notre comportement voir même le rythme cardiaque. Moi, je me sens bien et heureux, complet. Je n'ai plus de rythme cardiaque donc pas de changement là mais je suis sûr que si j'étais encore humain, il y aurait un changement rien qu'à entendre son rire. Heureusement, la pause se fini et nous repartons pour notre dernier cours de la journée, 2h de littérature. Après c'est le w-e et j'aurai ma belle rien que pour moi car Jane va voir Seth et je pense qu'ils ont besoin de temps pour eux, voir ce qu'il va se passer après la remise des diplômes, s'il vient avec nous en Italie ou si elle reste ici. On verra ce que les Rois décident et ce que la meute accepte qu'il parte. Ils ont leur mot à dire aussi. Mais je pense qu'ils ont une loi disant que l'imprégnation passe au dessus de tout, ce qui est bien pour ma sœur.

POV Bella

Enfin le cours de littérature est fini et je suis en w-e. Jane part en amoureux avec Seth pour parler de la fin de notre année scolaire et la suite. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour eux, ils méritent le bonheur. Je rentre donc chez nous avec Alec et je vois la voiture de mon père devant la maison, chose pas normale. Nous sortons de sa voiture avec Alec et rentrons dans la maison. Je vois Charlie couché sur le divan et Carlisle au dessus de lui. Là, j'ai peur.

**Papa, que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi Carlisle est là ?**

**Bella, ton père a eu un petit accident rien de grave. Il doit se reposer pendant quelques jours et éviter les armes à feu.**

**QUOI…. Armes à feu…**

**Bella, je vais bien. C'est mon nouvel adjoint qui a fait une erreur et je me retrouve avec un coup de feu dans l'épaule mais Carlisle a dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital car la balle a traversé et rien blessé gravement. **

**Ton père a raison, il doit juste éviter de trop bouger son bras pendant 2-3 semaines donc il est mis hors service.**

**Merci Carlisle. On se voit se soir, j'avais envie de venir voir Esmée et Alice, peut-être même Rosalie.**

Carlisle s'en va et je vais prendre mon père dans mes bras. Je ne suis pas très émotive avec lui mais bon je ne le reverrai pas pendant longtemps donc je profite. En pus, il a été blessé. Je me retourne vers Alec qui ne respire plus. Je lui fais signe de monter et il part rapidement mais toujours à allure humaine. Charlie n'est pas très heureux de devoir rester au repos mais bon il a trop mal quand il bouge. Je monte rejoindre Alec une fois que mon père dort suite aux antidouleurs qu'il a reçus. Je vois Alec près de la fenêtre ouverte.

**Ca va aller ? Je m'excuse. **

**Bella, ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ton père serait blessé. Et puis, je me suis habitué à vos odeurs mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit si fort cette fois-ci. Je suis heureux que Jane ne soit pas là et ne soit pas soumis à la tentation. **

**Je t'aime Alec, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée suite à ma rupture avec Edward.**

**Je t'aime aussi Mia cara.**

Et je l'embrasse tendrement. Nous nous préparons et partons ensuite pour chez les Cullen en m'assurant bien que Charlie ira bien jusqu'à notre retour. Nous prenons la voiture d'Alec et partons. Nous arrivons peu après à la villa où Alice attend devant la porte avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle a du voir ce que nous avons fait, espérons qu'Edward n'était pas près d'elle à ce moment là.

**Bonjour Alec, Bella, je peux te parler ?**

**Je te suis Alice.**

Alec me fait vite un bisou et rejoint Emmett et Jasper avant de disparaitre dans la villa.

**Bella, je suis heureuse pour toi Alec mais je dois te dire qu'Edward n'est pas content du tout, il t'aime toujours ou croit t'aimer et pour lui tu es toujours à lui. Il n'accepte que très mal que tu sois avec Alec surtout qu'il est un Volturi. **

**Alice, merci de me prévenir mais je m'en doutais un peu. Je suis heureuse avec Alec et je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Edward. Alec est peut être un Volturi mais il est doux et tendre avec moi, il me laisse faire mes propres choix et ne prend aucune décision pour moi. Et puis, je dois avouer que les Rois sont beaucoup plus gentils que ce qu'Edward m'en a dit. Je les vois presque comme de la famille, Carlisle et Esmée resteront mes parents mais je me sens attirée par les Rois. C'est un peu dur à expliquer.**

**Bella, je sais que tu seras heureuse avec Alec et ce pour toujours et que les Rois ont juste une mauvais réputation qu'ils entretiennent eux-mêmes. Je voulais juste te mettre au courant pour Edward ca il a une idée derrière la tête et je ne sais pas encore laquelle. Je suis aussi heureuse pour Jane, qui aurait cru que vampire et un loup pourrait être ensemble. Je dois juste te dire que vous allez avoir un peu de mal à convaincre les Rois qu'ils ne sont pas des enfants de la lune, enfin surtout Caïus. Mais tu y arriveras car Seth va venir avec vous et montrer qu'il n'a pas besoin de la lune pour se transformer. Et …**

**Merci Alice mais je ne veux pas en savoir plus sur mon futur sauf une chose, est-ce que je serai un nouveau-né fou ou pas ?**

**Bella, tu reviendras ici 1 mois seulement après ta transformation pour voir ton père car tu auras un contrôle encore meilleur que Carlisle à son réveil.**

**Tu en es sûr ? **

**Oui ma belle, tu seras tout simplement magnifique et … non je ne t'en dis pas plus.**

**Merci Alice de me rassurer sur ce point.**

**Bon rentrons car nos hommes et le tien vont finir par se battre dans 5 min si on ne rentre pas pour les séparer. **

Et nous rentrons juste au moment ou Alec, Jasper et Emmett se retournent avec un regard de fureur vers Edward qui grogne comme un fou. Je cours dans les bras d'Alec pour le calmer et lui faire comprendre que je suis à lui et plus à Edward mais je n'ai fait qu'un pas que ce dernier ma saute dessus et me prend dans ces bras. Je hurle en me débattant mais il resserre sa prise en hurlant.

**Tu es à moi Bella, tu as toujours été à moi et tu n'avais pas le droit de lui donner ce cadeau. Il me revenait de droit.**

**Lâche-moi connard… Je ne t'aime plus et je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu crois être à toi ou pas. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et si je voulais coucher avec Alec et lui offrir ma virginité, c'était mon droit. Maintenant lâche-moi ou je te jure que je demande à Alec, Seth et Jake de venir te botter ton cul de petit con prétentieux qui est juste frustrer et qui a un balai dans le cul.**

**Surveille ton langage Bella. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi vulgaire, il a une mauvaise influence sur toi.**

**Alors de un, ce n'est pas Alec qui m'a appris à jurer comme ça mais la meute, de deux, tu as perdu tous les droits sur moi le jour ou tu m'as abandonné dans le bois en me disant que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour toi et que tu en avais marre de faire sembler d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. Et dernièrement, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie et je parle comme je veux avec qui je veux donc pour la dernière fois, lâche-moi.**

**Mia cara, je peux te venir en aide si tu le désires.**

**Je veux bien Alec. Tu vois Edward, il me laisse le choix de prendre ma propre décision, il ne choisi pas pour moi.**

Sur ce, il me lâche et je vais dans les bras à Alec qui tremble et grogne. Je me retourne et l'embrasse pour lui faire comprendre que je vais bien et que je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit pas intervenu. Edward grogne de plus belle mais je m'en fou. C'est le raclement de gorge de Jasper ou Emmett qui me fait quitter les lèvres de mon amour. Je vois que Jasper souris et Emmett est plier en deux, Rosalie et Alice rigole aussi mais se cache. Edward quitte la pièce en colère et je peux voir que nous n'avons pas fini d'entendre parler de lui, au moins jusqu'à mon départ. Carlisle et Esmée arrivent peu après, je vais faire un câlin à mes parents avant de reprendre une discussion avec ma famille au complet. La soirée passe rapidement et nous rentrons chez nous avec Alec. Une fois à la maison, je fais un repas à Charlie et je le lui apporte au salon car il ne quitte plus le divan pour au moins pouvoir regarder la télévision. Heureusement pour lui, nous avons un canapé qui se transforme en lit. Jane est revenue peu après nous et je ne doute pas une seconde de ce qu'ils ont fait avec Seth. Charlie ne dit rien une fois que nous montons et nous partons tous les trois dans ma chambre.

Voilà pour ce chapitre 6, Edward n'aura de nouveau pas le beau rôle mais je n'y peux rien, je ne l'aime pas. A vos reviews et merci de me suivre sur cette fiction qui vous plait toujours je l'espère.


	7. Chapter 7: La transformation

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours chaud au cœur. J'espère que je satisfait toujours votre curiosité et que vous êtes toujours aussi curieux de connaître la suite.

Voilà la suite et votre chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

POV Bella

Nous sommes dans mon lit et je suis dans les bras d'Alec pendant que notre sœur nous raconte sa journée avec Seth. Je suis heureuse pour elle et lui explique ce qu'Alice m'a dit sur les Rois et leurs réactions envers Seth, elle semblait rassurée que tout se passerait bien pour eux mais aussi pour moi. Je finis par m'endormir dans les bras d'Alec et je me réveille toujours dans ces bras. L'avantage que Charlie dorme en bas, il ne doit pas partir et revenir en douce pour que ce dernier ne le voie pas dans ma chambre la nuit. Les semaines passe et se ressemble et nous sommes déjà aux examens, Alec et Jane m'aident beaucoup pendant mes révisions et je suis sûr que j'aurai mes points pour pourvoir aller dans l'université de mon choix si je le désire.

**Merci pour votre aide, je suis sûr d'avoir mes points avec ça. Alec, tu crois que si tout se passe vraiment comme Alice la vu, je pourrais aller à l'université ?**

**Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils diraient non. Je pense qu'il suffit de leur poser la question. Tu voudrais faire quoi comme étude ?**

**Je ne sais pas encore, je pensais à journaliste ou écrivain. Quelque chose en rapport avec l'écriture en tout cas. **

**C'est bien ce que je pensais vu la passion avec laquelle tu dévores tes livres. Une fois à Volterra, l faudra que tu viennes dans ma chambre pour voir mes livres ou alors parle avec Marcus, lui aussi adore les livres, il doit avoir une bibliothèque qui fait la taille du gymnase du lycée.**

**Alec, je pensais que nous allions partager ta chambre et qu'elle deviendrait notre chambre sauf si tu ne veux pas de moi dans celle-ci.**

**Mia cara, ce qui est à moi est à toi, pour toujours. Et je serai plus qu'heureux de partager ma chambre avec toi.**

Et nous en restons là, à nous faire des câlins si tendre que Jane finit par nous fuir pour rejoindre Seth vu qu'elle a le droit de se rendre à la réserve à condition de n'aller que chez les Clearwater, les Black ou chez Sam. Alec aussi a le droit d'aller à la réserve sous les mêmes conditions que sa sœur. Les examens sont passés et je dois dire que j'en suis heureuse. Maintenant, il nous suffit d'attendre les résultats. Edward a refait deux ou trois tentatives de m'approcher mais je dois dire que toute la famille s'y est mise pour le tenir loin de moi mais surtout d'Alec et Jake qui avait tous les deux envie de le tuer, ce qui les a rapproché encore plus. Charlie a repris le boulot pour son plus grand plaisir mais il redoute la remise des diplômes car je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je voulais partir avec Alec en Italie pour les vacances. Je lui ai tout de même dit que je reviendrais vers la mi-août pour prendre mes affaires avant de partir à l'université, chose que je ne suis pas sûre de faire mais au moins se sera une bonne excuse de ne pas le voir tout le temps et de ne pas pouvoir téléphoner quand je veux aussi. J'aime Charlie mais je suis heureuse d'avoir Carlisle et Esmée comme parents aussi pour la période après Charlie. Il finir par mourir tout comme Renée mais au moins je ne serai pas seule, j'aurai toujours une famille. Même deux, car la meute est là aussi et malgré ma transformation, ils resteront ma famille. Surtout du fait que ma sœur et Seth soit un couple. Nous sommes enfin à la remise des diplômes et je suis heureuse que Renée et Phil ont fait le voyage, je peux leur présenter mon amour et leur faire mes adieux en même temps. Renée veut absolument que ne vienne chez elle pour les vacances et que je choisisse une université près de chez elle mais en voyant l'amour qu'il y a en Alec et moi, elle renonce rapidement. Alice avait organisé une grande soirée à la villa pour fêter notre diplôme, surtout le mien et pour que nous puissions nous dire au revoir avant que je ne parte dans trois jours pour l'Italie pour être transformée. Les journées ont passé très vite et nous sommes au matin de notre départ pour l'Italie. Charlie m'attend en bas après que nous aillons fait nos sacs avec Jane et Alec.

**Bella, je veux que tu prennes ceci et que tu sois prudente. Je compte sur toi Alec pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ma fille. Je suis chérif et je sais comment faire disparaître un corps et effacer les traces qui pourraient me lier au meurtre.**

**Charlie… Je n'ai pas besoin de se spray au poivre et je peux te rassurer, je te téléphonerai tous les jours si je peux et tu auras régulièrement des nouvelles de moi.**

**Charlie, je peux te rassurer, jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un faire du mal à Bella, je l'aime trop pour ça.**

**Ok les jeunes, alors partez avant que je ne change d'avis et que je séquestre ma fille.**

**Je t'aime papa. **

**Moi aussi Bella, téléphone-moi à ton arrivée, même en pleine nuit.**

Et nous partons avec la voiture d'Alec pour l'aéroport et pour une nouvelle vie. Le vol et le trajet vers le château se passe bien, Seth est avec nous. Il a du se battre pour convaincre Sam de pouvoir venir mais il a fini par accepter à condition qu'il revienne dès que possible. Nous arrivons enfin au château et nous sommes tout de suite aller à nos chambres pour déposer nos affaires avant d'aller rejoindre les Rois. Une fois dans la salle du trône, je vois que tous les vampires grognent contre Seth qui a un peu de mal à se retenir mais heureusement pour lui, Jane ne lui lâche pas la main. Marcus sourit directement en les voyants et explique à ses frères qu'ils sont compagnons.

**Ma chère Jane, je peux voir que se voyage a été bénéfique pour toi aussi. Dommage que se soit avec un fils de la lune. Nous allons devoir le tuer et te tuer ensuite si tu le désires. **

**Maître, il n'est pas un fils de la lune comme vous le croyez. Mon amour, peux-tu s'il te plait te transformer pour monter à mes maîtres que tu n'as pas besoin de la lune et que tu contrôles tes transformations. **

Et sur ce, Seth se transforme en un beau loup couleur chocolat avec quelques tâches noir et blanche sous le regard surpris des Rois, surtout Caïus. Et ensuite, il se retransforme en homme. Jane lui tend rapidement son short pour qu'il puisse se rhabiller.

**Merci beaucoup de nous avoir montré que vous n'êtes pas un enfant de la lune, nous savons que vous pouvez rester parmi nous avec Jane…**

**Pardon maître mais je voulais vous demander l'autorisation de vivre avec lui parmi sa meute mais je serai toujours à votre disposition pour les missions ou vous aurez besoin de moi. **

**Nous allons y réfléchir et nous vous tiendrons au courant. A toi Bella, as-tu pu dire au revoir à ceux que tu voulais ?**

**Oui merci Caïus. Je voulais juste vous poser une question pour ma transformation, je voudrais que se soit Alec qui le fasse. **

**Je peux voir que votre lien c'est encore renforcé et je suis sûr qu'il pourra la faire. Aro, je pense vraiment que se soit le rôle d'Alec de transformer Bella car son lien avec nous est déjà très fort. Je dois dire que nous allons avoir une fille, une filleule et une nièce en elle. **

**Marcus, peux-tu nous dire ce qu'elle sera pour qui. **

**Aro, elle sera ta filleule, Caïus, elle va devenir ta fille mais tu devras la partager avec Carlisle qui est son père aussi et pour finir, elle sera ma nièce. **

**Merci de nous avoir dit cela mon frère. Ma fille vient près de moi s'il te plait.**

Je vais donc dans les bras e celui que je considère vraiment comme un père au même niveau que Carlisle. Il me prend tendrement dans ces bras et je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur ce lien que je sentais envers eux.

**Papa, je suis heureuse de savoir enfin pourquoi je me sentais attirée vers vous. Mon oncle, je te remercie d'avoir éclairci ces liens. Et pour finir, je suis heureuse que tu sois mon parrain Aro. Maintenant, je vous demande si je peux vous appeler « papa », « oncle » et « parrain » ou je dois dire maître devant les autres. **

**Tu pourras nous appeler comme tu le désires, qu'il y ait du monde ou pas autour de nous. **

**Alors se sera « papa », « oncle » et « parrain ». Mon oncle, Alec m'a dit que tu aimes lire et que tu as toute une bibliothèque remplis de livres. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller me prendre un livre de temps en temps. **

**Sache que ma bibliothèque est accessible à tout le monde mais tu pourras aussi aller dans ma bibliothèque privée.**

**Merci mon oncle. Bon alors on la commence quand cette visite du château et puis ma transformation. **

**Tout de suite ma fille, suis –nous. **

On me montre tout et je suis tellement émerveillée de ce que je vois quand le sourire ne quitte pas mes lèvres. Mon père est super et m'explique tout calmement. Mon parrain reste près de moi aussi et nous terminons par la visite de la bibliothèque de mon oncle. Je suis abasourdie par le nombre de livres qu'il y a ici. Une fois la visite finie, nous allons dans notre chambre et les Rois restent avec nous pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. Je me couche dans notre lit et Alec me suis pour me faire un baiser avant de me mordre dans le cou.

**Je t'aime Mia cara, je suis désolée mais tu vas avoir mal à cause de moi.**

La douleur arrive rapidement mais s'estompe aussi vite. Je me mets a repenser à ma famille, mes amis et je peux voir ma fille qui défile devant moi comme un film. Je ne bouge pas et je ne hurle pas au contraire, j'accepte la douleur comme elle vient. Ca ne servirait à rien de crier donc je reste silencieuse.

POV Alec

Je viens de la mordre et je dois dire que son sang est délicieux mais je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus et je me retire une fois que je pense avoir injecté assez de venin. Je suis surpris comme les Rois qu'elle ne hurle pas, elle ne bouge pas. Si je n'entendais pas son cœur, j'aurais peur qu'elle soit morte. Ca fait 24h que mon amour est silencieuse et je dois dire que je suis de plus en plus inquiet. Je suis sûr le point de sortir de la chambre pour vite aller parler aux Rois quand mon téléphone sonne.

**Alec, reste près de Bella, elle va se réveiller dans dix min, j'ai déjà prévenu les Rois.**

Avant même que je ne puisse la remercié, elle raccroche. Alice. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et les Rois arrivent aussi surpris que moi que la transformation est si courte et que Bella va se réveiller. Et effectivement, dix minutes plus tard, elle ouvre ces magnifiques yeux rouges mais pas pour longtemps je pense. Elle regarde autour d'elle et ne semble pas perdu comme tous les nouveau-nés.

**Mia cara, tu vas bien ?**

**Alec, je me sens très bien. Papa, parrain, mon oncle, pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ?**

**Ma fille, ta transformation n'a pris que 24h. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?**

**Papa, je me rappelle de tout. J'ai senti une douleur quand Alec m'a mordu mais je me suis dit que cela ne servirait à rien de crier et je me suis mis à repenser à ma vie et je l'ai revue comme si je regardais un film. Est-ce mal ?**

**Non ma fille, tout est bien mais tu es surprenante. **

**Bella, puis-je te toucher pour voir si je ne peux toujours pas lire en toi ?**

**Bien sûr parrain. **

Aro prend sa main et je le vois qui se concentre.

**Magnifique. Bella tu es surprenante comme ton père l'a dit. Je ne peux toujours pas lire en toi.**

**Mia cara, tu n'as pas soif ?**

POV Bella

Je me suis réveillée et tout le monde me regarde complètement surpris. Alec et mon père m'en explique la raison. Je réponds aux questions qu'on me pose. Soudain, Alec me demande si j'ai soif. Je ressens effectivement une légère brulure dans la gorge.

**Non pas tellement que ça. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller me nourrir dehors car je ne veux pas boire de sang humain papa. Alec viendra avec moi.**

**Ma fille, Alice nous a déjà dit que tu auras un contrôle sur toi hors du commun donc oui tu peux aller avec Alec pour te nourrir. Rejoins-nous dans notre salon privé après.**

Je regarde donc mon amour et nous allons dehors. Tout est tellement plus maintenant avec ma nouvelle vue. Nous sortons lentement du château pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur nous bien qu'il fasse nuit. Une fois en dehors de l'enceinte, nous nous mettons à courir, j'adore cette vitesse. Nous sommes vite dans le bois et je me concentre pour trouver une proie. Je trouve vite un ours et je le vide de sons sang. Je me retourne vers Alec qui m'attend à une certaine distance que je réduis à néant rapidement pour lui sauté dessus.

Ne me tuez pas mais je m'arrête ici pour le chapitre 7. Le premier lemon avec Bella en vampire sera pour le prochain chapitre. A vos commentaires et merci de me suivre, encore.


	8. Chapter 8: Surprenante Bella

Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me réchauffent le cœur et je peux dire que mon histoire vous plait vraiment. Je vous adore. Pour répondre à certaines questions, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il va y avoir car j'écris comme mon imagination arrive. Je pense faire encore un ou deux lemons par la suite et oui Edward est un gamin et un petit con…

Chapitre 8

POV Bella

Je me sentais bien dans les bras d'Alec. Je lui ai vite déchiré ces vêtements et lui a déchiré les miens aussi vite. Je me rends compte que tout est vraiment plus intense avec des sens vampiriques. Nous finissons rapidement sur le sol de la forêt et je sens ces mains partout sur moi, nous avons déjà fait l'amour mais tout est tellement différent maintenant. Il commence à embrasser mon cou et ses mains se baladent dans mon dos avant de descendre sur mes fesses. Mes mains se promènent également sur son corps et je le redécouvre avec mes nouveaux sens. Il finit la voyage de sa bouche sur mes seins et les maltraites avec douceur et envie. Je gémis de plus en plus et il continue son voyage vers mon ventre et bas ventre pour finir sur mon centre qui est déjà tout chaud et prêt pour lui. Il le ressent et se dépêche de me pénétré avec douceur mais rapidité. Je gémis tellement fort que je dois avoir fait fuir tous les animaux aux alentours et je suis heureuse que nous ne sommes pas au château où mon père et ses frères pourraient nous entendre tout comme la garde. Il me fait l'amour pendant des heures en changeant de position et toutes sont tellement différentes mais j'aime ça. Tout est tellement plus fort maintenant. Si je pouvais être sûr que mon père ne me ferait pas de leçon, je ferais ça pour le restant de mes jours.

**Je t'aime Alec. Je pourrais faire ça pour le restant de nous jours mais je pense que mon père et ses frères nous attendent. **

**Mia cara, je ressens la même chose mais tu as raison, nous devons y aller. **

Nous retournons au château et allons rejoindre les Rois dans leur salon privé. Je rentre sans toquer et Alec me suis mais il a un peu peur car il ne rentre jamais dans une pièce où sont les Rois sans toquer ou y être invité.

**Ma fille, je peux voir que ta chasse s'est bien passée. Tu es surprenante en tout point. Alice a téléphoner pour dire que la famille Cullen va venir te voir dans trois jours mais elle voulait savoir si nous étions d'accord. Je lui ai dit oui mais je ne veux pas voir Edward au château donc il ne sera pas avec.**

**Merci papa. Je dois dire qu'ils me manquent. Surtout mes parents. **

**Alors je suis content d'avoir accepté.**

**Bella, je voudrais savoir si tu étais d'accord que notre ami Eléazar vienne te voir pour nous dire qu'elle sera ton pouvoir exactement.**

**Bien sûr parrain, si je peux enfin avoir des réponses à mes questions.**

**Il sera là dans vingt minutes normalement. Je suis sûr que tu as un grand pouvoir mais je suis curieux de savoir lequel.**

Nous parlons de ma partie de chasse au moment ou on toque à la porte. Gianna nous préviens qu'Eléazar est là et Aro l'invite à entrer. Il salue les Rios puis se retourne sur moi.

**Nous sommes en présence d'un vampire très puissant. Tu as de la chance Aro qu'elle soit dans ton camp car je ne voudrais jamais à avoir à me battre contre elle. Elle a un bouclier mental mais aussi physique. Elle peut également absorber ou non les pouvoirs des autres. Mais ce n'est pas tout, elle peut contrôler les quatre éléments : eau, terre, air et feu. Elle est d'ailleurs immunisée contre le feu, il ne peut pas la détruire. Tu as donc un vampire que rien ne peut tuer avec toi. Elle peut conjuguer les pouvoirs qu'elle absorbe avec son bouclier. Elle peut aussi choisir de garder ou non un pouvoir mais aussi soit copier soit prendre totalement un pouvoir. Ce qui laisserait le vampire a qui elle décide de prendre le pouvoir sans rien, il le perdrait pour toujours.**

**Eh bien ma fille tu me surprends encore plus et je suis heureuse que tu es ma fille et pas mon ennemi.**

**Papa, j'aimais je ne pourrais faire tout ce qu'il dit. Je ne me sens pas puissante.**

**Bella, je peux t'aider à maîtriser tes dons si tu le désires. **

**Eléazar, je serais heureuse de t'avoir comme professeur. **

**Eh bien si je m'attendais à ça…**

**Que se passe-t-il mon oncle ?**

**Bella, tu as un nouvel oncle on dirait.**

**Marcus, je pense que Bella à un pouvoir de plus que ce que je ne croyais. Elle peut créer des liens familiaux et autres avec qui elle le veut. Mais elle ne peut pas créer de liens amoureux donc Alec soit sûr que votre lien est vrai.**

**Je savais que tu serais exceptionnelle mais pas à ce point là.**

**Parrain, tu n'es pas fâché si je ne veux pas voler leur pouvoir à un vampire sauf s'il le faut pour protéger les humains de ce pouvoir.**

**Je te comprends et jamais je ne te demanderai de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.**

**Merci à vous pour votre aide et merci oncle Eléazar pour ton aide. Pouvons-nous commencer tout de suite l'entrainement pour mes dons ?**

**Oui mais je pense qu'il nous faudra des volontaires avec des dons pour aider le copiage. **

**Je suis volontaire et ma sœur aussi. **

**Merci Alec. Qui d'autres ?**

**Je pense que le mieux c'est que nous allions en salle du trône et demandions directement aux concernés s'ils sont d'accord ou pas. **

Nous allons donc dans la salle du trône où tout le monde nous attend et je suis surprise de voir de la crainte sur certains visages. Apparemment certains ont peur de moi ou de mes pouvoirs. Jane est heureuse de m'aider et Seth se propose aussi pour tester mon bouclier physique. D'autres vampires dont je ne connais pas encore les noms sont d'accord aussi à conditions que je ne les tues pas. Je ne veux pas tuer donc il n'y aura pas de problème de ce coté là.

**Papa, je peux prendre la parole s'il vous plait ?**

**Bien sûr ma fille, je t'en prie.**

Je vois que tout le monde me regarde avec encore plus de peur sur le visage du au fait que je me suis adressée à Caïus en disant « papa » et non « maître ».

**Bonjour à tous, je sais que vous savez qui je suis et vous savez maintenant quel relation j'ai avec Caïus. Je vais allez droit au but en vous disant qu'Aro est mon parrain et Marcus mon oncle. Vous avez aussi du entendre parler des pouvoirs que j'ai et je tiens à vous rassurer, je vous considère tous comme ma troisième famille. La première étant les Cullen, la deuxième, la meute de Seth et vous donc la troisième. Quand j'aime quelqu'un ou plusieurs personnes, j'aime sans conditions et tous de la même façon. Je suis un nouveau-né mais je ne le parais pas car j'ai un contrôle sans faille sur ma soif et mes instincts. Je vous demande votre aide pour m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs mais aussi pour pouvoir vous protéger si nous sommes attaqués en les utilisant. Je ne ferai de mal à personne et je ne prendrai pas vos pouvoirs, je vous demanderai même l'autorisation pour les copier. Je veux juste apprendre et le cas échéant défendre ma famille. Alors, l'entrainement se fera dans la salle prévue à cet effet et tout se fera sur volontariat. Tu es d'accord parrain ?**

**Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et je veux être le premier à te dire que je t'autorise à copier mon don comme ça tu pourras quand tu es à l'extérieur, connaître la vie de la personne vampire ou humain qui est devant toi et savoir s'il te veut du mal ou pas.**

**Je te remercie parrain et je vais tout de suite copier ton don devant tout le monde comme ça ils verront que ça ne fait pas mal. Enfin, j'espère car tu seras le premier sur qui je me teste. Oncle Eléazar, est-ce que je vais faire mal à mon parrain pour copier son don.**

**Je ne saurais pas te la dire mais si tu veux je me porte volontaire pour essayer avant que tu ne blesse ton parrain. **

**Merci oncle Eléazar. **

Il vient vers moi et me tend la main. Je prends sa main et me concentre sur son don et un petit courant électrique me parcoure. Je peux maintenant détecter les pouvoirs de tous les vampires présents dans la salle.

**Bella, tu as copié mon don ou pas car je ne me sens pas différent. Je n'ai rien ressenti et toi ?**

**Mon oncle, j'ai ressenti un petit courant électrique et je peux maintenant dire quel est le pouvoir de chaque vampire ici présent. Merci.**

**Alors, je veux être le deuxième. Viens Bella.**

**Merci parrain, maintenant que je sais que je ne fais faire de mal à personne en prenant son pouvoir, je suis plus rassurée. **

Je m'approche de mon parrain et je refais ce que j'ai fait avec Eléazar. Une fois le don copié, je peux voir toute la vie de mon parrain et je suis stupéfaite de voir la façon dont il différencie son travail et son privé. Je suis surprise de voir la tendresse avec laquelle il parle avec ses frères de leur garde. Il considère vraiment ceux qui vivent au château comme sa famille mais dans une forme que ce que j'ai vu chez les Cullen. Je ne peux retenir le sourire qui s'étend sur mon visage.

**Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ma fille ?**

**Parce que je viens de voir toute la vie de mon parrain et que je suis heureuse de le connaître comme ça et je peux vraiment dire je suis fière d'être ta fille, sa filleule et sa nièce. **

Je regarde tour à tour mon père, Aro et Marcus. Mon parrain me relâche et je vois mon père ouvrir ses bras. J'y plonge volontiers et il me serre devant tout le monde et je peux voir qu'il est fier de moi et je peux voir toute sa vie aussi et je suis heureuse qu'il n'est pas le monstre que m'a dépeins Edward. Il me relâche et je rejoins Alec pour aller en salle d'entrainement.

**Mia cara, je veux que tu copies mon don aussi. Je sais que tu es puissante mais mon don te sera également utile pour te défendre.**

**Merci mon amour. Je viens de le copier. **

Nous allons en salle d'entrainement et je peux voir qu'il y a du monde. Je sens que tous les vampires présents ont un pouvoir. Je reconnais Jane et je peux voir d'autres vampires près d'elle. Alec nous dirige vers eux.

**Mia cara, je te présente Félix, notre traqueur. **

**Bonjour Bella, je suis prêt à te laisser copier mon don mais aussi à t'aider pour l'entrainement.**

Et il me tend la main et je lui prends pour copier son don. Je me sens un peu étourdie je pense qu'il me faudra du temps et de l'entrainement pour gérer tous ces dons en plus des miens.

**Mia cara, tu vas bien ?**

**Je pense que je vais arrêter de copier des dons pour aujourd'hui et juste passer à m'entrainer pour les gérer en plus des miens. Je reprendrai plus tard la copie des dons. **

**D'accord. Je te présente quand même les autres et nous commencerons les entrainements après. Alors, nous avons Demitri, Santiago, Heidi, Gianna, Benjamin et sa compagne Tia, Garret et la famille d'Eléazar, Carmen, sa compagne, Irina, Kate et Tanya. **

**Je vous remercie tous et je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance. Alors, que l'entrainement commence. **

Nous commençons l'entrainement et je peux voir que tout le monde se retient avec moi sauf Jane et Seth qui donne tout. Je me contrôle de mieux en mieux et je décide d'abord apprendre à me battre sans mes pouvoirs au cas où je serais dans l'incapacité de les utiliser. Je n'ai pas pris de pause pendant des heures et c'est quand mon père arrive avec ses frères que je me rends compte que tout compte fait ça fait 2 voir 3 jours que je suis ici car ma famille est avec eux. Je m'arrête en voyant mes parents entrer en salle d'entrainement. Je cours vers eux leur saute dans les bras. Carlisle me réceptionne sans problème et me serre très fort. Esmée se joint à nous et je suis soulagée de les revoir.

**Papa, maman, vous m'avez tellement manqué. **

**Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué ma fille. **

Je sors de leurs bras pour être enroulée de bras énormes et je suis prise dans un câlin d'ours, Emmett.

**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué grand frère. Vous m'avez tous manqué. Comment allez-vous ?**

**Nous allons bien Bella. Je suis heureuse de voir que ma vision ne m'a pas trompée et que tu es déjà tellement en contrôle. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi je ne te vois plus depuis ta transformation. **

**Je pense que je peux te donner une explication Alice.**

**Je t'écoute Eléazar.**

**Bella est un bouclier physique et mental en plus de pouvoirs contrôler les quatre éléments et de pouvoir copier ou prendre définitivement le pouvoir d'un autre vampire. Tu as une fille spectaculaire Carlisle mais je dois vous annoncer que Bella est également la fille de Caïus. **

**…**

**Papa, je sais que tu es surprise mais Caïus est mon père au même titre que toi, Aro est mon parrain et Marcus mon oncle tout comme Eléazar. **

**Je ne comprends pas, comment est-ce possible ?**

**Carlisle, Bella peut créer ou effacer des liens si elle le désire. Elle ne le fait pas exprès et tout ce qu'on ressent pour elle est vrai et vice versa. Elle n'a encore créé aucun lien qui ne devait pas l'être ou effacer un lien qui existait. Elle se contrôle très bien pour quelque de son âge.**

**Merci pour tes explications Eléazar. Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Tu es un vampire puissant mais te connaissant tu n'utiliseras pas un tiers de tes pouvoirs pour faire du mal. **

**Tu me connais trop bien papa. Merci d'être venu. Alice et Jasper, je voulais vous demander si je pouvais copier vos dons ?**

**Tu es notre sœur et si ça peut aider alors vas-y.**

Je commence par Alice et tout se passe bien mais au moment où je prends la main de Jasper, le pouvoir de mon parrain s'active et je vois toute sa vie et je suis mise à genou par les horreurs qu'il a vécu. Jasper me rattrape et me regarde surpris par mes sentiments de tristesse et d'horreurs.

**Bella, tu vas bien ?**

**Jasper… je suis désolée… je viens de voir toute ta vie grâce au pouvoir de mon parrain…**

**Bella, je suis désolé que tu es du voir toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites et vécues.**

**Jasper, je suis tellement triste de ce que tu as vécus. Je voudrais pouvoir effacer toutes ces horreurs. **

**Bella, je ne voudrais pas que tu effaces toutes ces horreurs car elles ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.**

**Bella, tu as toujours eu une telle bonté en toi. Merci.**

Je suis heureuse qu'il le prenne aussi bien.

**Je voudrais par contre que tu acceptes de m'entrainer car tu as le plus d'expérience au combat. **

**Avec plaisir Bella. **

**Maintenant si tu veux bien je vais d'abord copier ton pouvoir car je ne l'ai pas encore fait.**

Je reprends sa main et je copie son pouvoir mais je mets mon bouclier en route pour ne pas sentir les émotions de tout le monde directement, je veux d'abord apprendre à contrôler son don. Heureusement que je vais pouvoir utiliser les dons comme je le veux en bloquant ceux que je ne veux pas. Jasper est vraiment un bon maître et un bon combattant. J'en apprends plus avec lui qu'avec le chef de la garde. Je pense que je vais pouvoir me défendre sans avoir à utiliser mes pouvoirs.

La suite au prochain chapitre et une petite surprise aussi…


	9. Chapter 9: Suprise

Merci de tout cœur pour vos commentaires, ils me font toujours autant plaisir. Je vais vous révéler ma surprise dans ce chapitre mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas fini, il y en aura encore 1 ou 2 par la suite. Je suis dans une bonne phase d'imagination et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Donc pas trop de mot, voici le chapitre 9.

Chapitre 9

POV ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils m'ont pris ma vie, mon amour et tout ça parce que j'ai fait une erreur que je regrette tellement. Je vais me venger et je jure qu'ils ne pourront pas me retenir. Je tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin. Je la veux et je l'aurai quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je vais juste devoir trouver un moyen de détourner leur attention. Il faudra que je me trouve de l'aide mais je pense avoir une idée de qui pourrait m'aider. Je vais gagner, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

POV Bella

Je m'entrainais tous les jours et je dois dire que je me sens de mieux en mieux avec mes pouvoirs, J'ai copié tout ceux de la garde et des Rois, des Cullen et de tout ceux qui sont venu au château. J'ai bien entendu demandé l'autorisation de chaque vampire. Je me retrouve avec maintenant vingtaines de pouvoirs que je pouvais décider d'utiliser ou pas. Jasper était un tr ès bon maître et je pouvais dire que nous avions le même niveau entre-temps et je pouvais voir qu'il était fier de moi comme j'étais fier de lui. Les Cullen avait décidé de rester ici le temps que jasper m'entraine au combat mais aussi pour gérer son don. Mes parents sont heureux de me voir et je dois dire que ça fait du bien d'avoir sa famille près de soi mais Charlie et la meute me manque. Et je peux voir que Seth a de plus en plus de mal à être loin d'eux bien qu'il a beaucoup de contact avec eux pendant ses transmutations. Alec est un amour avec moi et je l'aime chaque jour un peu plus si c'est possible. Là, je me dirige vers la salon de mon père pour lui demander si je peux retourner en Amérique pour aller voir la meute et Charlie pour lui prouver que tout va bien et que je ne l'oublie pas.

**Papa, je voulais te demander quelque chose s'il vous plait ?**

**Bien sûr ma fille, je t'écoute.**

**Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord que je reparte au chez Charlie pour quelques jours et si je pouvais aller à l'université. Je voudrais suivre des études pour être écrivain. Je reviendrai dès que vous aurez besoin de moi. Et puis comme ça je serai sur place si jamais cette garce de Maria refait des siennes au Sud.**

**Ma fille, je ne peux pas te donner de réponse tout de suite, je dois voir avec mes frères. **

**Reviens me voir dans 1h et je te ferai part de notre décision. **

**Merci papa.**

Je repars rejoindre ma famille dans le jardin et je vois que tout le monde est heureux. Alice cours vers moi et me serre dans ses bras en hurlant.

**Bella, on va allez à l'université ensemble ! Je suis tellement heureuse en plus tu auras beaucoup de cours en commun avec Jasper et Rosalie. Ton père et ton parrain ne peuvent rien te refuser !**

**Alice, je n'ai pas regarder dans le futur pour avoir la surprise et toi, tu me dis tout…**

**Oups, désolée Bella mais je suis tellement heureuse que nous allons être ensemble pour une longue période que je n'ai pas pu le garder pour moi. **

**Ok Alice, ce n'est pas grave. Allons faire nos bagages alors si tu es sûr que je peux partir. **

**Alec, tu viens avec moi au moins ? **

**Mia cara, je ne te quitterai pour rien au monde et je dois dire que le lycée m'a plus donc l'université devrait me plaire aussi. Il faudra juste trouver une université assez près de le réserve comme ça on reste en contact avec ma sœur et la meute. **

**Je crois savoir que l'université de Seattle est bonne mais on peut prendre tous les renseignements qu'il faut avant de prendre une décision. Tu voudrais faire quoi mon amour ?**

**Je pensais à faire des études en psychologie, ça peut aider pour mieux comprendre les gens qui m'entourent. **

**Moi, je voudrais faire écrivain. J'adore lire et j'ai bien envie d'écrire mes propres histoires. Papa est fier de mon choix. **

**Mais je ne le savais pas ma chérie, comment je peux être fier de toi ?**

**Pardon, je parlais de Caïus. Je pense que je vais rajouter vos noms quand je dirai papa.**

**Je pense que se sera le mieux comme ça on sait de qui ou à qui tu parles.**

**Vous viendrez avec nous maman ?**

**Je te suivrai au bout du monde ma chérie. **

Et j'ai droit à un câlin des mes parents. Je vois du coin de l'œil Seth et Jane arriver et elle n'a pas l'air en forme. Je sors des bras de mes parents pour aller vers Jane mais au moment où je veux la prendre dans mes bras, elle se retourne et vomis dans un buisson. VOMIS… Un vampire peut vomir ?

**Jane, tu vas bien ? Je ne savais pas que vampire pouvait vomir !**

**Chérie, un vampire ne peut pas vomir. Jane je voudrais t'ausculter si tu veux bien. **

**Je veux bien Carlisle car je ne me sens pas bien depuis quelques jours. J'ai mal aux seins, j'ai la tête qui me tourne et je ne peux plus courir à vitesse vampirique car j'en ai la nausée. Comment cela se peut-il ? Un vampire ne peut pas tomber malade quand même.**

**Jane, si je ne savais que c'était impossible, je dirais que tu es enceinte. **

**Papa, tu dois te tromper, tu as dit toi-même que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants.**

**Jane, vient avec moi. Je voudrais te faire deux –trois testes. Je dois juste organiser un appareil pour te faire une échographie. **

**Je m'en occupe, je dois aller en ville de toute façon pour aller me chercher à manger. Je vide les frigos trop vite. Faites-moi les documents qu'il faut pour que je puisse obtenir cet appareil. Je veux savoir ce qu'i l se passe avec mon amour. **

**Tiens Seth, je les ai déjà faits. **

Je vois Seth prendre le papier que Carlisle lui tend et partir à toute vitesse. Je suis ma sœur et mon père vers le château et je vois que tout le monde nous suis. Je me retourne et je leur fait comprendre qu'il n'y a pas besoin de venir avec nous car nous les tiendrons informer. Rosalie me regarde avec une tristesse dans le regard et je sais que si Jane est vraiment enceinte, elle va mal le prendre. Mais, on verra ça plus tard. Ma sœur passe avant maintenant. Je suis mon père qui entre dans la chambre qui leur a été attribuée à leur arrivée et je remarque qu'elle est dans le même couloir que la mienne. Je vois que mon père à voulu que ma famille soit près de moi et il faudra que je le remercie.

**Jane, peux-tu te coucher sur le lit et enlever ton chemisier. Bella, va voir si Seth est de retour…**

**Je suis là, Alec est venu avec moi et on a été plus vite. **

Je me rends compte que j'étais tellement inquiète pour ma sœur que je n'avais pas vu que mon amour avait accompagné Seth.

**Merci. Déposez l'appareil ici s'il vous plait. **

Ils déposent l'appareil et je vois que Carlisle prend le gel et en met sur le ventre de ma sœur pour ensuite y déposer l'échographe. Je vois tout de suite une drôle d'image sur l'écran et j'entends un hoquet de surprise venant de mon père.

**Jane, je peux te dire que tu es enceinte. Je ne sais pas comment ce miracle c'est produit mais tu l'es et de 10 à 12 semaines si je voir correctement. **

Il tourne un peut l'échographe et je vois qu'il retient son souffle, bien qu'inutile.

**Ce n'est pas possible… Bella, tu veux bien venir regarder si je vois comme il faut car je ne suis plus sûr de rien.**

Je vais rejoindre mon père et regarde ce qu'il me montre et je dois dire que ce que je vois est très surprenant. Je touche la main de mon père et je commence une discussion juste avec lui. J'ai détourné un peu le pouvoir de mon parrain.

**_Papa, si tu vois deux enfants alors ta vue est bonne. Mais comment est-ce possible ?_**

**_Je ne sais pas ma chérie mais je me demande si les gênes de loup y sont pur quelques choses. Si c'est le cas, je pense qu'on voit avoir un problème avec Rosalie. _**

**_Je pense pouvoir arranger ça. Je vais voir avec Jane si elle serait d'accord de faire de Rosalie la marraine d'un des enfants._**

**Bella, Carlisle, vous êtes encore parmi nous ?**

**Pardon Seth mais je voulais une confirmation de Bella. Je vois deux enfants et elle aussi donc c'est sûr, vous allez avoir deux enfants.**

Je vois Jane devenir encore plus blanche que d'habitude et je vois que Seth tombe assis par terre avec la bouche grande ouverte.

**Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je suis un vampire, je ne peux pas tomber enceinte !**

**Jane, je pense que le gêne des loups est très fort et fait pour la reproduction donc je pense que le fait que tu sois un vampire n'y change rien. **

**Alors, je vais vraiment avoir des enfants ?**

**Oui ma chère, tu vas vraiment avoir des enfants. **

**Jane, je voudrais te demander un petit service. A toi aussi Seth. Je voulais savoir si vous seriez d'accord de faire de Rosalie la marraine d'un des enfants, comme ça elle prendrait mieux le fait que tu sois enceinte alors que c'est son rêve depuis toujours.**

**Bella, je pense que nous pouvons te faire ce plaisir si tu es la marraine du deuxième. Et toi Alec, le parrain. Je pense que le deuxième parrain devrait faire partie de la meute. Tu en penses quoi mon amour.**

**Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et je pense que je vais voir si Jake serais d'accord. **

**Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser entrer les autres car je ne vais pas pouvoir les tenir encore longtemps dehors.**

**Je ne comprends pas Bella, pourquoi dis-tu devoir les retenir dehors ?**

**Je bloque la porte avec mon bouclier physique sinon tout le château serait déjà dans la pièce. **

**Bella, fait entrer les Rois et Rosalie si tu veux bien.**

Je me concentre un peu et la porte s'ouvre sur mon père, mon parrain, mon oncle et Rosalie qui nous regarde surpris car personne d'autre ne passe.

**Je viens de faire un mélange avec le pouvoir de Demitri et mon bouclier et il ne laisse passer que vous car nous devons vous parler. Jane, à toi l'honneur.**

**Maître, je viens d'apprendre par Carlisle que je suis enceinte et de jumeaux en plus. Rosalie avant que tu ne demandes pourquoi nous te faisons souffrir avec cette nouvelle, avec Seth, nous avons décidé que tu serais la marraine d'un de nos enfants. Si tu le désires bien sûr ?**

**…**

**Rosalie ?**

**Pardon, j'en serai heureuse bien entendu et je suis fière que vous ayez pensé à moi pour se rôle. **

**Jane, nous somme heureux et surpris mais je pense que Carlisle va nous expliquer comme cela est possible.**

**Bien sûr. Je pense que le gêne des loups est tellement fort pour la reproduction qu'il passe outre le fait que Jane soit un vampire. **

Je peux voir que le Rois sont surpris mais heureux aussi. Tellement de vampires féminins sont déçu par le fait de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants que je suis sûr qu'ils seront pourri gâter. Je vois que Seth se remets tout doucement de la nouvelle. Il prend sont téléphone et forme un numéro.

**Jake, c'est Seth. Tout le monde est prêt de toi ou pas ?**

**Attend, je les rejoins. J'étais en route pour une réunion avec la meute. Il y a un problème ?**

**Non, juste une bonne nouvelle. Tu es prêt des autres ?**

**Oui, tout le monde peut entendre.**

**Alors bonjour tout le monde et je voulais vous annoncer moi-même que je vais être papa. Et de jumeaux en plus.**

**Quoi…**

**Ce n'est pas possible…**

**Un vampire ne peut pas avoir d'enfants…**

**Seth, tu en es sûr ?**

**Oui Sam, c'est Carlisle lui-même qui a fait l'échographie et tout a été vérifié et confirmé par Bella.**

**Alors je peux juste vous féliciter tous les 2.**

**Jake, avec Jane, on voulait de te demander si tu accepterais d'être le parrain d'un des bébés. **

**Avec plaisir mon frère, nous aussi on doit vous annoncé certaines choses.**

Et je vais arrêter ici pour vous laisser un peu de suspense. En plus je sais que vous aimez quand je m'arrête en plein milieu …


	10. Chapter 10: Retour à la maison

Pour répondre à certains commentaires, non on n'étripe pas l'auteur car c'est fait exprès pour garder le suspense et mes lectrices… Voici la suite…

Chapitre 10

POV Seth

Je me demande bien ce que Jake va m'annoncer.

**Je t'écoute Jake mais je te préviens tout de suite Jane et Bella sont avec moi.**

Les autres avaient été mis à la porte par Carlisle en partant lui-même.

**Pas de soucis, elles peuvent entendre les bonne nouvelles aussi. Alors je commence par les nouvelles imprégnations. Sam est avec Emilie, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Paul c'est imprégné de ma sœur Rachel, Jared c'est imprégné de Kim, Embry c'est imprégné d'Angela. **

**Jake, tu parles d'Angela, mon amie ?**

**Oui Bella. Nous avons aussi deux nouveaux loups. Brady et Collin, les jumeaux. Et chez nous aussi, il va y avoir un bébé. **

**Qui ?**

**Je vais être père.**

**Sam ! Enfin, Emily est enceinte ?**

**Oui. Elle est enceinte Seth.**

**Je suis heureux pour vous. Donc Jake, il ne reste que toi comme célibataire.**

**En fait, pas vraiment. Je me suis imprégné de ta sœur Leah qui est un loup aussi maintenant. **

**Tu quoi ! C'est ma sœur ton imprégné et en plus elle est un loup aussi !**

**Seth calme-toi putain. Je suis majeure et vaccinée donc je fais ce que je veux. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment choisi dans ce cas-si mais je suis heureuse. **

**C'est vrai Leah, tu es heureuse ?**

**Oui Seth, Jake est un amour et depuis que je me transforme en loup, je comprends mieux pourquoi Sam a agit comme il l'a fait. **

**Alors je suis heureux pour toi. Et encore félicitation à tout le monde.**

**Seth, Bella est près de toi tu as dit. Je dois lui parler.**

**Je t'écoute Jake, que dois-tu me dire.**

**Bella, Charlie me demande de tes nouvelles tout le temps et je voulais savoir ce que je dois lui dire. **

**Jake, dis lui que je vais bien et qu'il aura de mes nouvelles bientôt, très bientôt même. Je reviens à la maison. **

**Tu es vraiment en contrôle alors si tu reviens. Il sera tellement heureux mais je ne lui dirai rien sauf qu'il aura des nouvelles bientôt.**

**Merci Jake.**

La communication se coupe et je regarde Bella. On ne m'a rien dit à moi.

**Bella, on retourne vraiment à la maison ?**

**Oui Seth, on rentre chez nous dans 15 jours si Carlisle donne son feu vert pour Jane.**

POV Bella

Je suis heureuse que Seth se réjouisse tellement de rentrer chez nous et moi je suis heureuse de revoir Charlie. Alec me prend dans ces bras et nous conduit à mon père qui m'a fait appeler. Nous rentrons dans son bureau.

**Je m'excuse papa mais Jake devait encore me parler.**

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je voulais juste te faire part de la décision qui a été prise pour ton départ aux Etats-Unis. Nous somme d'accord mais tu rentres quand tu peux et quand nous avons besoin de toi. Je veux avoir de tes nouvelles tous les jours et je veux mettre mon jet privé à ta disposition ainsi que mon compte bancaire privé. Je t'ai fait faire une carte de crédit et je veux que tu les utilises. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux mais je veux faire ça pour toi.**

**Papa, je n'aimais pas les cadeaux car je ne pouvais rien donner en retour mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je peux te donner tout mon amour et ma fierté d'être ta fille.**

**Je suis fier de toi aussi. Je t'aime ma puce.**

**Moi aussi papa et encore merci de me laisser aller faire des études.**

Je quitte mon père pour aller rejoindre ma famille qui est déjà au courant grâce à Alice et je peux voir que Seth en encore plus heureux que moi. Je pense que la meute lui manque vraiment et qu'il est vraiment heureux de revoir sa famille aussi.

Et nous y voilà déjà, le départ pour rentrer chez Charlie mais il ne sait rien bien sûr. Carlisle a donné son feu vert à Jane mais elle doit être suivie régulièrement. Elle va d'ailleurs s'installée chez lui pour avoir un suivi constant et surtout pour être près d'elle au cas où. Alec est à côté de moi et je suis un peu nerveuse de revoir Charlie. Je dois juste faire un détour pas l'Amérique centrale pour rencontrer un vampire qui à le don de modifier son apparence. Je dois vois s'il représente un danger et si oui, je vais juste lui prendre son pouvoir comme ça plus de risque. Et en plus, je pourrais faire croire à Charlie que je suis toujours la même Bella ave mes yeux chocolats et mon corps chaud. L'avion de mon père décolle et je suis heureuse qu'on en soit qu'entre nous et que nous soyons libres de nos mouvements. Il y a une chose que je regrette de ma vie humaine, le sommeil. Je voudrais encore pouvoir dormir comme ça le temps passerait plus vite dans certains cas. Mais Alec arrive toujours à ma changer les idées et à faire passer le temps plus vite. Nous avons rapidement fait le détour et je dois dire que ce vampire était vraiment arrogant et dangereux parce qu'il voulait prendre l'apparence d'un des Rois pour prendre le pouvoir petit à petit. Donc, je n'ai pas eu le choix et je lui ai pris sont pouvoirs pour de bon. Il n'était pas contente et a voulu m'attaquer mais je l'ai bloqué grâce à mon bouclier. Je lui ai dit que je le laissais en vie mais qu'au moindre écart, je reviendrais pour le tuer et que je suis la fille de Caïus. Il a tout de suite eu peur quand j'ai parlé de mon père. Nous sommes repartis et Alec m'a repris dans ces bras et j'en ai oublié le monde autour de nous. La preuve, nous somme déjà entrain d'atterrir à Seattle. Nous sortons de l'avion et je peux voir que nous sommes attendus. Je cours et je saute dans des bras musclés et très chaud.

**Jake ! **

**Bella, heureux de te revoir, tu m'as manqué aussi.**

**Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu n'as pas trop dur avec mon nouveau statut ?**

**Bella pour moi tu es toujours la petite humaine que tu étais avant de partir.**

**Alors ça fonctionne super. **

Je suis toujours dans les bras de mon ami et je désactive mon changement d'apparence. Jake se met à trembler et je quitte ces bras à regret.

**Désolée Jake, je devais voir si ce pouvoir fonctionne comme ça Charlie ne se doutera de rien. **

**Pas de soucis ma belle mais j'avoue que ça fait bizarre tu étais chaude avec un battement de cœur et dans la seconde qui suit, tu es froide et ton cœur ne bat plus. Je dois juste m'y faire. Venez, le reste de la meute attend à la réserve.**

**On te suit. Attend !**

**Quoi ? **

**Je dois encore te présenter certains amis. **

Je vois que mon oncle et sa femme viennent vers nous pour être présenter.

**Jake, je te présente mon oncle Eléazar et sa femme Carmen. **

**Bonjour Jake…**

**Jacob, il n'y a que Bella et la meute qui me dit Jake.**

**Pardon, Jacob. Heureux de faire ta connaissance et merci de nous accueillir.**

**Je vois que vous avez le même régime que les Cullen et si vous êtes de la famille à Bella alors vous êtes accepté par la meute.**

**Jake, tu ne dois pas voir avec Sam avant de parler ainsi ?**

**Seth, il faut qu'on rentre et tu sauras tout ce qu'i savoir.**

Nous suivons donc tous Jake vers les voitures de locations. Mon père à tout prévu je vois. Nous allons d'abord à la réserve pour voir la meute et je vois que Jake ne s'arrête pas et continue son chemin. Je le regarde et me demande depuis quand des vampires peuvent entrer sur le territoire de la réserve. Je ne voudrais pas que mes amis, ma famille se fasse tuer.

**Jake, Sam ne va tuer personne au moins car nous sommes sur votre territoire. **

**Tu sauras tout quand on sera à la maison.**

Je me demande bien ce qui a changé pour que Jake n'ai pas peur de Sam. Je le saurai bientôt car nous arrivons devant une grande maison que je n'avais jamais vue avant. Je vois que toute la meute est là et je peux voir des personnes que ne connait pas encore. Il doit s'agir des imprégnées. Je vois aussi Sue, la mère de Leah et Seth qui est dans les bras de … Charlie ! Jake arrête la voiture et les autres s'arrête aussi. Nous sortons des voitures et je suis à peine sortie de derrière Jake que je vois le regard de Charlie se poser sur moi et il est surpris. Il se reprend rapidement et cours vers moi pour me prendre dans ces bras. Je ne pensais pas lui avoir manqué à ce point. Il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de preuve d'affection entre nous. Je peux même sentir ses larmes même s'il essaie de les cacher.

**Tu m'as manqué Bella. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu venais ?**

**Papa, c'était une surprise…**

**Elle est réussie. Viens, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.**

Il me tire vers Sue qui me regarde en rougissant. C'est mignon, pourtant elle sait ce que je suis.

**Bella, je te présente Sue. Sue, je te présente Bella, ma fille. **

**Bonjour Bella, Charlie à beaucoup parlé de toi c'est dernier temps. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours.**

**Bonjour Sue, je suis heureuse de voir que Charlie ne soit plus tout seul. **

**Comment le sais-tu ?**

Merde, j'ai oublié de bloquer mes pouvoirs et je peux ressentir leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Je dois trouver quelque chose.

**Quand nous sommes arrivés, tu tenais Sue dans tes bras et je t'ai vu. Je suis désolée mais les chiens ne font pas de chats Charlie et je suis curieuse et observatrice comme toi.**

Crois-moi s'il vous plaît, crois-moi. Il me regarde bizarrement mais ne continue pas.

**Alors rentrons, il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur.**

**Jake, je ne veux pas être négative mais rassure moi que Sam est d'accord avec tout ça. **

**Bella, tu me fais confiance ou pas ?**

**Bien sûr.**

**Alors viens et tu sauras tout dans peu de temps.**

Nous rentrons tous dans la maison et je peux voir que la table est couverte avec beaucoup de nourriture et j'ai peur que nous soyons forcés de manger tout ça à cause des « humains » qui ne connaisse pas notre secret comme Charlie.

**_Jake, c'est Bella. Fait comme si de rien n'était mais nous ne pouvons pas manger. _**

**_Bella ? _**

**_Oui, j'ai un peu détourné un pouvoir que j'ai copié mais je t'expliquerai plus tard. Comment allons-nous faire pour Charlie. Si nous ne mangeons pas il va trouver ça curieux._**

**_Bella, il y a de la « soupe » pour vous mais en fait c'est du sang animal. _**

**_Tout à penser à tout je vois._**

**_Oui._**

Je coupe la connexion et je regarde les autres et je leurs dits mentalement de prendre de la soupe en leur disant qu'il s'agit de sang animal.

Je suis méchante car je m'arrête ici et vous saurez pourquoi Jake est aussi confiant ou prochain chapitre…


	11. Chapter 11: La menace

Alors encore et toujours merci pour vos commentaires, je vois aussi que certains commencent à faire des propositions sur le POV ? mais la surprise va restée encore un peu cachée et ne sera pas encore dévoilée dans ce chapitre mais il y aura un nouveau POV ? qui vous donnera plus d'info donc continuer vos propositions…

Voici donc vote chapitre 11…

Chapitre 11

POV Bella

Nous avons mangé en silence, pour les vampires en tout cas. Le sang était chauffé et donc agréable à boire. Les loups, eux, ont mangé comme des ogres et je suis surprise que Charlie ne dit rien. Je bloque certains de mes pouvoirs pour ne pas être submergée par les sentiments des autres mais aussi ne pas avoir de visions bien qu'Alice prétend que les loups bloquent ces visions. Je suis plus puissante donc je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je bloque aussi le pouvoir de mon parrain car je ne veux pas voir la vie de tout le monde. Je garde juste ma modification d'apparence pour mon père et j'ai étendu mon bouclier sur toute la réserve et je surveille qui entre ou sort. Je gère très bien mes pouvoirs maintenant et je peux les utilisés ensemble ou seul pendant longtemps sans être assoiffé par la suite comme au début. Je vos que Jake se lève et prend la parole alors que Sam est au bout de la table et ne bouge pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

**D'abord, je voudrais remercier tout le monde et saluer nos nouveaux amis qui sont présent et souhaiter un bon retour à Seth dans sa famille. Alors, je voudrais profiter votre présence à tous pour faire quelques annonces. Pour commencer, Seth va être père, Jane sa compagne est enceinte et de jumeaux en prime. Donc félicitations à eux. Ensuite, je dois vous annoncer que Sam et Emily vont eux aussi être parents et c'est pour cette raison que Sam m'a transmis la meute. Je suis donc nouveau chef.**

**_Jake, tu es fou de parler comme ça ! Charlie va se douter de quelque chose si tu parles comme ça !_**

**Je continue, en vous annonçant le mariage de Sue Clearwater et Charlie Swan pour la fin de l'automne. Ce qui fait que Charlie est au courant de notre nature. Je voudrais finir avec l'annonce qu'il n'y aura plus de traité avec la famille Cullen car ils ne sont plus nos ennemis mais nos alliés. Je leur autorise donc à venir sur nos terres quand ils le désirent mais de prévenir au préalable de leur visite comme ça on évite des accidents inutiles. **

**Je tiens à féliciter les futurs parents, le nouveau chef de meute mais aussi Charlie et Sue. Je remercie également Jacob de ne plus nous voir comme ennemis mais comme alliés et je lui fais la promesse de tout faire pour que tout reste aussi tranquille et serein que maintenant. Je ferai aussi le message pour que tout le monde sache qu'il doit prévenir avant de venir sur vos terres. **

**Carlisle, je te suis dans cette annonce. Je ne suis pas un Cullen mais un Denali, j'espère que je suis aussi la bienvenue ici avec ma famille.**

**Eléazar, ta famille est la bienvenue aussi. **

**Jake, je peux dire quelques mots aussi ?**

**Bien sûr Bella, vas-y.**

**Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour votre accueil et je suis heureuse pour Sue et Charlie. J'espère que je pourrai assister au mariage car je vais entrer à l'université pour devenir écrivain fin septembre. Je voudrais aussi savoir si tout le monde connaît les légendes Quileutes ?**

Je vois que tout le monde même Charlie hoche la tête en signe positif. Je continue donc mon annonce en regardant Charlie.

**Vous savez donc qu'ils se transforment en présence de « sang-froid ». Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nier et cacher ce que nous somme si vous êtes au courant. Je voudrais donc annoncé que les Cullen, les Denali, Jane, Alec et moi-même sommes des sang-froid. **

Je vois que mon père me regarde avec un peu de tristesse dans le visage mais je continue.

**Vous savez aussi que nous ne tuons pas d'être humains sauf pour Jane et Alec mais ils ont décidé de changer de régime et de suivre le mien avec du sang animal. Je voudrais aussi vous die que nous ne sommes un danger pour personne sauf pour ceux qui veulent du mal aux gens que nous aimons, c'est-à-dire nos familles et amis. Je dois vous dire que nous avons aussi des chefs. Il s'agit de trois vampires qui font les lois pour notre peuple. Je suis d'ailleurs liée à ces Rois par des relations bien précises. Charlie, ne le prend pas mal, tu seras toujours mon père biologique et je t'aime mais Caïus est mon père, Aro mon parrain et Marcus mon oncle. La famille Cullen est aussi ma famille en étant pour moi parents, frères et sœurs. Eléazar est mon oncle et Alec est mon compagnon. Avez-vous des questions ?**

**Bella, je suis heureux de savoir enfin la vérité et de savoir que tu auras des parents pour quand je ne serai plus. Maintenant fait moi le plaisir de me montrer à quoi tu ressembles vraiment car si tu es un sang-froid, tu n'es pas censé avec les yeux chocolat, donc enlève tes lentilles. **

**Papa, je ne porte pas de lentilles mais tu as raison je n'ai plus les yeux chocolat. Je me sers d'un de mes pouvoirs pour changer mon apparence.**

Je relâche mon pouvoir et je redeviens mon nouveau moi avec mes yeux doré et la froideur de ma peaux. Je vois que tout le monde me regarde et je vois Jake se levé.

**Combien de pouvoir as-tu en tout, car tu parles de un de tes pouvoirs.**

**Alors, je possède un bouclier physique et mental, je peux contrôler les quatre éléments, je peux voir le futur et le passé, je peux contrôler les sentiments, je peux voir vos vies au compètes en vous touchant, je peux changer mon apparence, je peux trouver n'importe qui n' importe où sur la terre, je peux faire courir un courant électrique sur tout mon corps, je peux retirer toute sensation ou faire souffrir à distance et je peux copier ou prendre définitivement un pouvoir à un autre vampire. Je pense que j'ai fait le tour.**

**Bella, tu me fais peur honnêtement. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme amie et pas comme ennemies. **

**Ah oui, du fait que je contrôle le feu, je ne peux pas être brûlée donc on ne sait pas me tuer.**

**Tu es donc vraiment immortelle…**

**Oui Jake, je suis immortelle maintenant on peut toujours me démembrer mais il faudra d'abord y arriver.**

Je vois que tout le monde me regarde avec un peu de peur dans le visage. JE sais que je suis puissante mais je ne veux pas que les gens aillent peur de moi.

**Je ne vous ferai aucun mal au contraire, mon bouclier physique couvre toute la réserve et je surveille qui entre et sort car je ne veux pas que quelques nous attaques ou vous blesse. **

**Merci Bella mais comment peux-tu couvrir toute la réserve et ne pas être fatiguée par l'effort ?**

**Jake, j'ai appris à gérer mes dons et ma soif et je connais mes limites qui sont repoussée régulièrement. **

Je regarde autour de moi et je peux voir que tout le monde est rassuré et je relâche le souffle que j'avais retenu. Je me retourne vers Charlie et vais m'assoir près de lui et Sue. Je vos du coin de l'œil que des petits groupes se forment et que les discussions vont bon train.

POV ?

Comment peuvent-ils accepter ces chiens autour d'eux. Heureusement que je me suis trouver des amis pour m'aider et qu'ils sont tous très doué. On m'a bien prévenu du bouclier qui couvrait la réserve mais même d'où nous somme nous pouvons tout voir et tout entendre. Ils vont être surpris de me voir et de voir que je ne suis pas seul…. Mon ami Daryl pouvait entendre tout à des kilomètres à la ronde, il a une ouïe très développée. Et ce cher Brian a une vue d'aigle donc grâce à eux je peux suivre la conversation comme si j'y étais. Donc le seul moyen de mettre Bella hors course est de la démembrer, c'est bon à savoir mais il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de l'approcher pour y arriver. Ce sera dure vu tous ces pouvoirs. Il va falloir que je patiente encore un peu pour atteindre mon but, récupérer mon amour. Il me faudra aussi trouver d'autres vampires doués et les ralliés à ma cause mais je pense savoir où je peux en trouver. Je fais signe à mes amis et nous repartons pour trouver d'autres alliés.

POV Bella

Je suis heureuse de passer quelques temps avec mon père et la meute. Je suis allée tous les jours à la réserve avec Alec et je dois dire que tout va bien. Jane se porte bien mais bizarrement elle se met à manger comme une humaine, Carlisle pense que les bébés en ont besoins. Vu qu'ils seront à moitié loup. Je suis d'ailleurs avec elle entrain de la regarder manger.

**Je sais que ce que tu manges est bon l'ayant encore mangé il y a presque 6 semaines mais comment tu peux avaler ça en tant que vampire ?**

**Je ne sais pas Bella mais je te jure que je ne sais pas me retenir. Il faut que je mange et le sang ne me suffit pas du tout. Regarde-moi, j'ai toujours été fine et ça depuis presque 260 ans et maintenant je suis ronde comme un ballon. Je ne m'y habitue pas, je sais que je suis enceinte mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter. Je suis heureuse car chaque vampire femelle abandonne le rêve d'avoir des enfants à cause de la transformation et j'en faisais partie mais j'avoue que j'ai peur.**

**Jane, je suis ta sœur et la marraine d'un de ces petits bébés donc tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Alec aussi sera toujours là pour toi ainsi que toute la meute. Nous somme une famille maintenant. **

Alice entre dans la chambre en catastrophe.

**Bella, je viens d'avoir une vision et il faut que je te parle directement. Il faut que tu la vérifies s'il vous plait.**

**Attend sortons, je ne veux pas fatiguée Jane. Je reviens tout de suite.**

**Ok, je ne bouge pas.**

Nous allons dans le bureau de notre père qui est insonorisé.

**Bella fait vite s'il-te-plait….**

Je ferme les yeux et libère mon pouvoir. Je suis tout de suite frappée par une vision d'horreur. Je vois notre famille, vampire et loup confondu se battre contre une armée de vampire et je peux voir que nous sommes en difficulté. Je ne vois pas très bien les visages des vampires qui sont en retrait et qui regarde le combat mais il me semble familier. Je les connais de quelque part mais ils sont flous. Je me concentre un peu plus et pousse sur mon pouvoir en prenant la main d'Alice et ma vision devient plus claire. Je peux voir qu'il s'agit de nouveau-nés mais aussi de vampires plus vieux que je ne connais pas. Je vois que certains ont des pouvoirs et qu'ils peuvent bloquer certains des miens. Il va falloir que je les chasse pour prendre ou copier leurs dons. Je me concentre sur les vampires en retrait et là aussi leurs visages deviennent plus claire et je peux voir des personnes que je connais de mon passé mais aussi du passé à mon frère et à mon père. Comment ont-ils fait pour se trouver et s'alliés pour nous détruire. Je sais qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à la puissance de mon pouvoir de voyance combiné à celui d'Alice car nous n'avons rien dit à personne même pas à nos compagnons. Nous allons donc devoir faire en sorte que ceci n'arrive pas car je ne veux perdre personne de ma famille ou amis. Je me tourne vers Alice qui voit tout en même temps et elle aussi a reconnu ces vampires et comme moi elle est sous le choc de leur union. Il faudra en parler à mon père mais soudain, je vois une vision du passé et Alice souffle de surprise, c'est une première pour elle. Je vois un petite groupe de vampire nous espionne lors de notre première rencontre avec la meute et les annonces que nous avons faites ce jour-là. Ils connaissent mes dons et veulent trouver un moyen de les bloquer. Alice grogne et je la comprends. Personne ne se doutait que nous étions espionnés même pas moi. La vision se termine et je regarde Alice et je suis sûr que nous pensons la même chose.

**Il faut les trouver et les empêcher de faire ça, il faut empêcher qu'ils se trouvent mais surtout empêcher qu'ils ne trouvent ces vampires qui peuvent te bloquer pour que tu prennes leur pouvoir. Il faudra aussi surveiller le futur régulièrement maintenant et je pense qu'ensemble ou pourra éviter tout ça ou au moins le pire.**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi Alice et nous ne pouvons le dire à personne. Ils nous ont déjà espionnés, ils vont recommencer.**

Nous sortons du bureau et je mets un bouclier physique autour de la ville de Forks mais aussi un bouclier mental autour d'Alice. On ne sait jamais. Nous reprenons nos habitudes et faisons comme si rien ne c'étai passé. Heureusement que je n'ai pas dévoilé tous mes pouvoirs et qu'ils ne savent pas que je peux manipuler les liens. Je dois juste trouver les vampires qui peuvent bloquer mes dons et les ralliés à ma cause comme ça on aura une meilleur chance de s'en sortir sans perte, de notre côté en tout cas.

Voilà, je m'arrête de nouveau en plein suspense mais vous me connaissez maintenant et vous savez que je le fais exprès pour vous garder accros à l'histoire …. LOL….

La suite au prochaine chapitre et à vos commentaires sur vos idées de qui pourrait bien être ces mystérieux vampires qui veulent attaquer la famille de Bella.


	12. Chapter 12: La chasse aux pouvoirs

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et vos idées de qui pourrait bien être le ou les vampires qui veulent du mal à notre Bella et sa famille.

Chapitre 12

POV Bella

Il faut que je parle à Alice. Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous mettre à la recherche de ces vampires pour les mettre de notre côté. Heureusement que j'ai copié le don de Demitri et que je peux la trouver rapidement grâce à lui. Je la rejoins rapidement dans le bois mais je me ralenti directement en entendant ce qui se passe. J'attends que Jasper parte avant de la rejoindre.

**Alice, il faut qu'on parle. On doit trouver un moyen de rallier les vampires qu'on a vu. Il faut mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour éviter cette bataille.**

**Je suis tout à fait d'accord mais comment savoir que personne ne nous espionne en ce moment.**

**Alice, j'ai mis un bouclier autour de Forks et je scanne tout le monde qui entre ou sort et je peux te dire que personne ne peut nous espionné de la ou nous sommes. En plus je connais maintenant la tête des deux vampires avec l'ouïe et le vue aussi parfaite, donc je peux les localiser et ils ne sont pas près de Forks en ce moment. Ils sont en chasse pour trouver d'autres vampires qui pourrait bloquer mes dons, enfin ceux qu'ils connaissent.**

**Je pense que tu devrais prévenir ton père et ses frères. Comme ça, ils pourront nous envoyer des renforts et on pourrait passer par une prétendue mission pour chercher ces vampires.**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi Alice. Je le fais tout de suite comme ça tu peux tout entendre et on avisera directement avec lui.**

Je prends donc mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon père.

**Bella, tu vas bien ? Tout se passe comme tu le pensais ?**

**Papa, oui et non. Pour les retrouvailles avec Charlie tout se passe bien mais je suis avec Alice. Nous avons eu une vision terrible et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour faire croire à une mission pour trouver certains vampires avant nos adversaires pour les rallier à notre clan ou pour que je puisse leur prendre leurs pouvoirs. Mais aussi pour que le moment venu, tu m'envois des renforts. J'aurai besoin de Felix, Demitri, Santiago, Gianna, Heidi, et d'autres vampires qui sont fort au combat mais surtout rapide et discret.**

**Bella, tu me fais peur. Que se passe-t-il ? **

**Papa, on a eu une vision où quatre vampires se mettent ensemble pour nous attaquer car chacun d'eux veut se venger d'une personne de ma famille.**

**Bella, peux-tu me dire qui sont ces vampires ?**

**Oui, je pense que tu les connais tous. Il y a Maria qui veut récupérer son Major, Jasper Withlock, Edward qui veut me récupérer et vos adversaires de toujours les Roumains qui veulent se venger de vous en me tuant.**

**Bella, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis.**

**Caïus, nous sommes sûrs de ce que nous avons vu.**

**Alice, tu as vu la même chose alors.**

**Caïus, je l'ai vu en premier mais assez floue et c'est grâce à Bella qu'on a pu voir tout clairement.**

**D'accord, vous avez une date ou une période pour l'attaque ?**

**Je pense que nous avons 2-3 mois, il faut qu'ils trouvent des vampires qui peuvent bloquer certains de mes pouvoirs.**

**Alors, je vais faire le nécessaire et je te donne la mission de faire tout pour trouver ces vampires avant eux et de les rallier à notre cause. **

**Merci papa, je vous tiens au courant.**

**Sois prudente Bella et appelles-nous si tu as besoin d'aide avant.**

**Merci parrain, je le ferai.**

Je raccroche et je pars avec Alice à ma suite vers la villa Cullen. Je sais qu'Alec m'attend devant la porte. Il va falloir que je lui dise car il ne me laissera pas partir seule. Alice devra le dire à Jasper. Il faudra donc que je les couvre tous les 3 avec un bouclier mental. Personne ne sait que je peux le faire et je devrai leur dire mais je le ferai par pensée. Je vois que Jasper attend avec Alec, je vais en profiter pour leur dire à tous les 3 en une fois.

**_Alec, Jasper et Alice, je voulais vous dire quelque chose._**

**_Mia cara, je t'écoute._**

**_Bella ? Tu nous parles à tous les 3 en même temps…_**

**_Oui Jasper, je voulais vous faire part de deux nouvelles mais la première est que nous allons partir tous les 4 en mission et que je vais vous couvrir d'un bouclier physique mais aussi mental car personne ne doit savoir ce qui se passe._**

**_Bella, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu pouvais faire ça… _**

**_Mia cara, tu me surprendras toujours…_**

**_Bella, je pense que ça c'était la bonne nouvelle, je t'écoute pour la raison de la mission._**

**_Avec Alice, nous avons eu une vision. Je vais vous montrer. Donne-vous la main._**

**_…_**

**_Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur mes pouvoirs et je pense que c'était bien car maintenant nos adversaires ne savent pas tout. _**

Je me concentre et je leur transmets notre vision. Je vois que les visages d'Alec et Jasper sont furieux en voyant qui nous attaquent et leur motif.

**_Bella, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avez vu ?_**

**_Oui Jasper, nous sommes sûrs. _**

**_Alors partons sur le champ en mission. On dit quoi aux autres ?_**

**_Que mon père nous envois en mission et qu'il n'a besoin que de nous quatre._**

**_Ok, on te suit Mia cara._**

Nous rentrons dans la villa au moment où je détecte un vampire inconnu qui veut entrer dans Forks. Je me concentre un peu et je peu voir qu'il s'agit d'un vampire doué. Je dois prévenir Alec car il faut aller voir.

**Alec, tu viens avec moi, un vampire s'approche de Forks et il est doué, je veux l'intercepté avant qu'il ne soit bloqué par mon bouclier. Alice et Jasper, on compte sur vous pour expliquer notre départ aux autres et pour nous emballer quelques affaires. **

**OK, allez-y on vous rejoint à la sortie de la ville.**

Alec me prend la main et nous partons vers ce vampire qui approche. Nous l'interceptons à l'entrée de la ville. Il a l'air surpris de nous voir.

**Je viens en paix. Je ne veux pas de bataille avec vous. Je suis venu vous prévenir que ma créatrice va venir pour récupérer son Major. Je ne veux pas faire partie de tout ça et je me suis enfui.**

**Tu dis la vérité mais tu as un pouvoir qui m'intéresse. Je voudrais la copier si tu es d'accord. Ca ne te fera pas mal je te le promets. **

**Alors, je suis d'accord mais comment savais-tu que je dis la vérité et que j'ai un don?**

**Je suis empâte et je suis aussi un traqueur qui peut en plus détecter les dons.**

Je lui tends la main et je vois toute sa vie, sa vie humaine mais aussi sa création. Je suis étonnée de voir qu'il a réussi à cacher son don à Maria. Je vois aussi que ces intentions sont honnêtes et je copie juste son don.

**Je te remercie. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ou continuer ton chemin ?**

**Je préfère partir. Je ne veux pas que Maria me retrouve en venant ici. **

**D'accord, si tu veux je peux te donner un conseil, va vers le sud mais loin vers le sud. Tu devrais trouver ce que tu cherches au environ de la frontière du Pérou. Bon voyage.**

**Comment sais-tu ce que je cherche et où le trouver ?**

**Ca c'est mon secret. Mais je ne te mens pas si c'est ce que tu penses.**

Il repart comme il est venu et je le laisse passer au travers de mon bouclier. Alec me regarde et je sais qu'il veut connaître le pouvoir que je viens de copier. Je vais donc lui faire une démonstration et je lui prends la main et nous sommes deux secondes plus tard à côté de Jasper et Alice qui nous regarde bizarrement.

**Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Il n'y avait personne et en 2 secondes vous êtes là !**

**Je viens de copier un don assez pratique pour nous, la télé-transportation. **

**Cool, on va faire vite alors pour aller où nous devons aller.**

**Oui. Alors en route pour l'Amazonie. **

Je donne mon autre main à Jasper car Alec ne m'a pas lâché et lui prend la main d'Alice. Nous somme en dix secondes dans la forêt amazonienne et je peux sentir que nous ne sommes pas seul. Je relève donc mon bouclier physique juste attend pour bloquer deux femmes. Elles sont surprises et nous regarde méchamment.

**On ne vous veut aucun mal. Nous recherchons des vampires qui prévoient de créer une armée pour nous combattre mais aussi des alliés pour nous aider. **

**Je suis Senna et voici ma sœur Zafrina. Nous ne voulons rien savoir de cette guerre ou bataille. Nous l'avons déjà dit aux deux autres vampires qui étaient ici i jours.**

**Qui était ces vampires ?**

**Un homme roux mal coiffé et une femme, je ne connais pas leur nom.**

**Merci, je peux vous poser une question ?**

**Bien sûr. **

**Je sais que l'une de vous à un don et je voudrais savoir si je peux le copier.**

**Comment le sais-tu ? L'homme aussi le savait !**

**L'homme s'appelle Edward et il est télépathe donc il l'a lu en vous. Moi je suis un traqueur qui détecte les dons. Je ne le ferai pas sans votre accord mais il pourrait mettre utile pour la bataille.**

**Alors je veux bien.**

**Je dois te prendre la main mais je ne te ferai pas de mal.**

**Peux-tu d'abord me dire quel est mon pouvoir ? Je veux voir si tu dis vrai.**

**Bien sûr, tu peux te rendre invisible en plus de faire croire tout ce que tu veux aux autres en leur implantant des images précises dans la tête. **

**Tu dis vrai alors je peux te croire.**

Elle me tend donc la main et je copie son don qui est en fait 2 dons. Je suis inquiète qu'Edward et Maria sont déjà passés par ici, ils doivent avoir un vampire qui peut bloquer mon don de traqueur. Je vois aussi toute la vie de Zafrina et je peux voir qu'effectivement, il s'agit d'Edward et Maria. Par contre, j'ai un peu de mal à croire ce que je vois car ils se tiennent la main et semblait très complice. Il faudra que je vérifie leur lien avec mon oncle. Par contre je peux voir aussi que le vampire que nous avons rencontré plus tôt fait partie de la famille à Zafrina, je vais donc la prévenir.

**Zafrina, je viens de voir que nous avons rencontré quelqu'un de ta famille, il m'a d'ailleurs laissé copier son don. Je lui ai dit de venir vers le sud. Si tu es d'accord, je vais te le montrer comme ça tu verras de qui je parle.**

**Je veux bien comme ça je pourrai aller à sa rencontre.**

Je lui montre donc l'image du vampire en question et je remarque tout de suite sa joie. Nous nous quittons sur ce dernier message et je reprends la main de mon amour et ma famille pour nous remettre en route. Je me concentre sur le vampire avec le pouvoir de bloquer mon bouclier car je peux voir que Maria et Edward sont loin de lui. Je nous rends aussi invisible juste avant de le rejoindre pour ne pas être vu. Je vois se vampire et je peux dire qu'il n'est pas seul. Je détecte un vampire qui peut bloquer mon don de contrôle des éléments. Je me concentre et reste invisible mais aussi en parlant à ma famille par la pensée.

**_Du calme tout le monde, nous sommes invisible pour eux. Je vais devoir les approcher et les toucher en restant le plus discrète possible car je ne pense pas pouvoir es faire changer d'avis vu leur obstination. Tu es d'accord avec moi Jasper ?_**

**_Oui mais tu va faire quoi alors ?_**

**_Je vais juste les toucher et leur prendre leur don comme ça plus de risque et je veux voir leur vie pour voir si on peut quand même les faire changer de camp._**

**_Ok, on te suit._**

Je me dirige vers le premier vampire et je vois qu'il regarde autour de lui je me concentre donc sur lui et lui faire revoir la pièce sans nous malgré notre invisibilité. Je décide de changer de tactique et essayer un de mes pouvoirs sur moi et Alec mais je vais le prévenir d'abord.

**_Alec, je voudrais essayer mes pouvoirs si tu es d'accord mais tu ne me lâches pas, toi non plus Jasper._**

**_Ok, tu vas essayer quoi ?_**

**_Je vais prendre l'apparence de Maria et donner à Alec l'apparence d'Edward comme ça on aura peut-être plus d'info._**

**_OK_**

Je prends donc l'apparence de cette garce et Alec du gamin prétentieux. Je fais croire au deux vampires qu'ils nous voient entrer dans la pièce juste avant de nous rendre visible Alec et moi.

**Alors, du nouveau ?**

**Oui, nous avons trouvé des vampires qui ont des pouvoirs pouvant bloquer cette pute de Bella. Ils peuvent bloquer certains de ces dons, les plus dangereux pour nous.**

**Ok, je suis fière de vous. Et où pouvons-nous les trouver ?**

**Alors, il y e Houston, 1 à Paris, 1 en Roumanie mais le clan Roumain va s'en occuper et le dernier est en Egypte.**

**Ok.**

Je m'approche de lui pour le toucher tout en lui faisant croire que je ne bouge pas. Je lui vole son pouvoir en même temps et j'en profite pour faire de même avec le deuxième vampire.

**Nous allons donc continuer notre chasse aux pouvoirs.**

**Bonne chance.**

Je leur fais signe et nous partons comme nous sommes venus.

Et voilà quelques infos de plus pour vous. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews.


	13. Chapter 13: La chasse aux pouvoirs II

Merci pour tous vos reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir de voir qu'on me suit et qu'en plus on apprécie ce qui sort de mon imagination. Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps et voici le chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

POV Bella

Je possède maintenant deux dons de plus et il faut que je me nourrisse rapidement car utiliser mes dons aussi puissant pendant aussi longtemps m'épuise plus que ce que je ne pensais. Heureusement, je nous ai téléporté dans une belle forêt. Nous chassons tous, même Alec s'essaie à mon régime alimentaire.

**Bella, peux-tu nous dire quels dons tu as copié chez ces deux vampires ?**

**Alors, je n'ai pas copié mais pris leur don. Le premier avait un pouvoir similaire à Santiago, donc il aurait pu bloquer mon don du contrôle des éléments. Et pour le deuxième vampire, il avait une vue et ouïe surdéveloppé même pour un vampire. **

**Super. Donc eux ne les ont plus et ne le savent pas.**

**Exactement, je ressenti leur haine pour nous et leur fierté pour Edward et Maria donc ils n'auraient pas changé de camp.**

**Bon, on va où maintenant ?**

**Je pense que nous allons faire les 2 vampires de Houston en dernier. Je propose de partir à Paris puis en Egypte. Le vampire qui est en Roumanie, je vais demander à mon père de s'en occupé en envoyant Renata, Heidi et Gianna. Elles sont toutes un pouvoir et savent se battre. **

**Je suis d'accord avec toi Mia cara. **

Je prends donc mon téléphone et joins mon père qui est heureux sur nos avancées mais aussi sur le fait que je lui laisse s'occuper du vampire roumain. Je lui donne toutes les infos que j'ai sur lui et le lieu ou il se trouve. Je termine donc mon appel et je me retourne vers les autres qui ont tout suivi bien sûr. Je me décide aussi à téléphoner à ma sœur pour voir comment se passe la grossesse.

**Jane, comment vas-tu ?**

**J'en ai marre, je ne laisserai plus jamais Seth me toucher… Je suis grosse, j'ai faim tout le temps et j'ai mal partout. Je suis un vampire, je ne devrais pas avoir mal, je ne suis pas sensée devenir aussi grosse et surtout, je ne suis pas sensée manger de la nourriture humaine… **

**Jane, calme-toi ma belle. Tu en as encore pour combien de temps, je voudrai être là pour participer à la naissance de mon ou ma filleule. **

**Mais tu es ou et pourquoi vous êtes parti ?**

**Mon père et ses frères nous ont envoyé en mission pour éviter une prise du pouvoir par les roumains. **

**Encore c'est foutu roumains… Mais pourquoi vous quatre ?**

**A cause de mes dons et ceux des autres. Mon père veut qu'on copie et enlève les dons à certains vampires qui pourraient vouloir se rallier aux roumains ou à nous.**

**Carlisle m'a dit que j'en ai encore pou semaines si tout va bien mais je ne peux plus trop bouger car je suis trop grosse.**

**Jane, tu as la chance de pouvoir avoir deux enfants, chose qu'aucun vampire normal ne peut avoir, tu vas tenir le coup et tout sera oublier quand tu auras tes merveilles dans les bras.**

**Tu as vu mon avenir ?**

**Non mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Maintenant, si tu veux je peux vérifier ton avenir ?**

**Je veux bien, juste pour savoir si tout va bien se passer.**

Je me concentre donc sur l'avenir de ma sœur et je vois que tout va bien se passer pour l'accouchement.

**Jane, tout se passera bien.**

**Merci Bella, salue les autres pour moi.**

**Ils t'entendent et te saluent en retour. Je te laisse, on rentrera dan semaines si tout se passe comme prévu.**

Je raccroche et je vois les autres me regarder bizarrement.

**Quoi ?**

**Mia cara, pourquoi as-tu di semaines à ma sœur alors qu'avec ton nouveau pouvoir on peut tout faire en quelques jours ?**

**Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que Maria et Edward vont rester sur les vampires que nous avons vu avec Alice et puis on peut en profiter pour prendre quelques jours de vacances si tout se passe comme prévu. Mais aussi car je voudrais que Jasper m'apprenne à me battre car je ne peux pas que compter sur mes dons.**

**Je veux bien et je ferai de même pour Alec et Alice s'ils sont d'accord.**

**Je veux bien car rien ne peut égaler une formation du Dieu de la Guerre. **

**Et moi, je suis toujours partante pour un corps à corps avec toi.**

**Alice… Je ne veux pas entendre tes allusions sexuelles avec mon frère !**

**Ne sois pas ainsi, tu fais de même avec ton homme.**

**Désolé Alice mais je ne suis pas aussi « ouverte » que toi pour parler de ça avec mon homme devant d'autres personnes.**

Nous partons dans un fou rire avant de revenir à notre sérieux pour continuer notre mission. Je me concentre en prenant la main d'Alec et de Jasper qui lui tiens Alice. Nous atterrissons en plein milieu du parc de Versailles en plein milieu de la nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, je me suis pourtant concentré sur le vampire que nous devons trouver.

**Mia cara, pourquoi sommes nous au milieu du parc de Versailles ?**

**Je me suis concentrée sur le vampire que nous cherchons et voilà où nous sommes.**

**Au fait, tu ne nous dis jamais quel pouvoir on chasse. On peut savoir ou pas ?**

**Non, j'aime vous faire la surprise en faisant une démonstration du pouvoir en question et de voir vos têtes. **

**Bella, arrête de me bloquer je veux voir notre futur.**

**Non, une fois que j'aurai volé le pouvoir alors je te débloquerai.**

**Tu es … chiante…**

**Merci Alice, moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je me concentre sur mon don de traqueur et je me rends compte que le vampire est dans le château. Apparemment, il vit ici et pas seul s'après ce que je peux ressentir et je vois que Jasper se crispe. J'étends directement mon bouclier autour de nous et il me remercie silencieusement. Nous allons vers le château et je nous rends invisible pour éviter toute attaque car il a un bon pouvoir qui peut bloquer toute attaque physique mais il n'est as un bouclier. Nous avançons à vitesse vampirique et nous entrons dans le château discrètement. Nous montons dans les appartements du roi et je peux voir qu'ils sont 3 au total. Notre vampire et deux femelles en pleine action. Heureusement qu'ils ne nous voient pas. Je m'approche de lui tout doucement en faisant attention de ne lâcher ma famille. Je scanne d'abord ses sentiments avant de voler son pouvoir mais je vois qu'il n'a pas l'air dangereux et je me décide de copier son don avant de sortir avec les autres mais nous ne partons pas.

**_Je vais nous rendre visible une fois sorti du château et je vais y retourner pour voir s'il veut se joindre à nous car il ne semble pas en parti pris comme les 2 autres._**

**_D'accord, je viens avec toi Mia cara._**

**_Nous aussi, nous venons. _**

**_OK, alors allons-y._**

Je nous rends visible et nous toquons à la porte du château via le balcon de la galerie des Glaces. Le vampire vient nous ouvrir pas content du tout d'avoir été interrompu.

**Que me vaut le plaisir de vous rencontrer et pourquoi un Volturi est là ?**

**Je me présente, Bella Swan et mon compagnon Alec Volturi, Alice Cullen et Jasper Hale-Withlock. Nous sommes venus te voir car nous savons qu'un vampire masculin et une femelle vont venir te voir pour te demander ton aide pour combat contre moi et ma famille. Ils vont te faire croire que tu seras dans le bon camp alors qu'ils ne veulent que ton pouvoir pour pouvoir contrer certains des miens…**

**LES tiens ?**

**Oui, j'ai plusieurs pouvoirs et ils savent que le tiens peut bloquer certains des miens. Je te rassure, je ne veux pas de se combat car il s'agit d'une vengeance de leur part. Je t'explique, il s'agit la créatrice de Jasper qui veut le récupérer pour entrainer ses nouveau-nés pour ses guerres dans le Sud des Etats-Unis et mon ex-petit ami qui après avoir rompu avec moi est parti et au moment où je lui ai sauvé la vie car il voulait se faire tuer par Les Rois, j'ai rencontré mon véritable compagnon. Il ne supporte tout simplement pas que je suis à nouveau heureuse sans lui. Voilà la situation. Je ne te demande pas de choisir un camp tout de suite et je ne vais pas te forcer à le faire. Je te demande juste de faire un choix à savoir participer au combat ou pas et donc choisir ton camp ou ne pas participer et continuer ta vie comme tu en as l'habitude. **

**Comment je peux être sûr de ce que tu me dis ?**

**Si tu me permets, je peux te montrer tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis ma rencontre avec la famille Cullen. Je dois juste te prendre la main si tu es d'accord bien sûr.**

Il me tend la main et je lui montre tout depuis ma rencontre avec les Cullen, je cache juste certaines choses comme mes dons et mes moments intimes. Une fois la vision de ma vie finie, je le lâche et il se recule légèrement.

**Je vois que tu me dis la vérité et je pense que je vais me joindre à vous. Je vais venir avec vous comme ça, je ne risque même pas de rencontrer ces deux vampires et je protège mon chez moi. J'aime vivre ici car je travaille pendant la journée comme guide et la nuit je vis ici bien tranquille à l'écart de tout. Je voudrais te dire que j'ai vécu ici pendant mon humanité donc je tiens à mon chez moi.**

**Puis-je connaître ton nom ?**

**Je m'appelle Philippe et je suis le jeune frère de Louis XIII. Personne ne connaissait mon existence car je suis son jumeau et que ma mère n'a rien dit pour ne pas voir le royaume être divisé entre nous ou de nous voir nous entretuer pour avoir le pouvoir. Je ne regrette pas ma vie, juste ma mort subite enfin fausse mort.**

**Alors en fait, tu es le propriétaire légitime de ce château. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles le préserver. **

**Oui mais je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, je suis devenu un homme comme les autres ou plutôt un vampire comme les autres. **

**Alors fait tes bagages, on y va. En route pour l'Egypte.**

**Le voyage va être long…**

**Non pas long du tout, quelques secondes mais tu verras par toi-même. Nous t'attendons dans le salon de la Paix. **

Nous allons dans le salon de la Paix et je regarde les différentes restaurations en cours mais surtout la belle cheminée de cette pièce. Il nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et je le préviens de donner la main soit à Alec soit à Alice. Il choisi Alice, ce que je peux comprendre. Je me concentre sur le vampire que nous cherchons et en quelques secondes nous passons du salon de la Paix du château de Versailles au bord du lac de Nasser sur les berges du Nil. Je peux voir que nous sommes près du site D'Abou Simbel. Je vois que Philippe se demande ce qu'il passe car il regarde autour de lui en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

**Je vois que tu apprécies mon pouvoir de télé-transportation. Il est très pratique quand il faut voyager et que je peux en plus traquer été donc mettre un lieu exacte à notre destination. **

**C'est donc grâce à ton don de traqueur que tu m'as trouvé. Mais combien de pouvoirs as-tu ?**

**Je ne compte plus mais je pense qu'il doit y en avoir que je suis presque à une vingtaine maintenant. Je peux en fait copier tous les dons en touchant une personne ou alors lui prendre pour toujours. **

**Tu m'as touché à Versailles, as-tu pris ou copié mon don. **

**Je me suis permis de la copier car tu n'es pas une menace pour nous. Même si tu avais chois par la suite de ne pas nous suivre, je sais que tu n'aurais pas fait équipe avec nos adversaires.**

**Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?**

**J'ai copié le don de mon frère Jasper qui est empâte et j'ai donc senti tes sentiments. Tu n'es pas fâché que j'ai copié ton don sans te le demander ? Je ne le fais pas normalement mais je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu serais aussi conciliant. **

**Je ne t'en veux pas je suis juste content que tu l'as juste copié et pas pris. **

**En fait quand je t'ai touché pour copier ton don, je dois avouer que tu étais occupé avec deux ravissantes jeunes vampires femelles.**

**…**

**En fait, j'ai copié un don qui peut me rendre invisible. Mais tes sentiments étaient purs donc je savais qu'un copiage suffisait.**

**AH, je comprends maintenant mais comme dis je ne t'en veux pas.**

Nous partons donc vers le temple car je peux sentir que le vampire que nous cherchons est là. Je nous rends tous invisible car je détecte la présence d'Edward et Maria dans le temple.

Je m'arrête ici et je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim. Va-t-il y avoir rencontre ou pas ? Combat ou pas ? La suite au prochain chapitre…


	14. Chapter 14: La chasse aux pouvoirs III

Merci pour vos reviews et je suis contente d'en surprendre certaines avec les Roumains mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises.

Pour répondre à certains reviews, je garde la description de Bella, je ne change aucun des personnages physiquement en fait. Juste peut-être certain de leurs traits de caractère ou leur pouvoir. Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise et que mes chapitres vous donne envie de lire plus et d'avoir la suite. Je suis aussi contente que personne ne se plaint de fautes d'orthographes ou autres et que certain me disent que ma façon d'écrire leur plait. A toutes un grand MERCI et continuer car ça me donne envie de continuer aussi.

J'atteins déjà 64 reviews et je ne suis pas encore à la fin de mon histoire. Grâce à vous je vais dépasser les 70 reviews actuel de ma première fiction qui est fini et porte le nom de « Un amour de loup » pour ceux que ça intéresse et qui ne l'on pas encore lue.

Bon, je vous laisse au prochain chapitre et bonne lecture…

Chapitre 14

POV Bella

Nous étions invisibles et je pouvais sentir que Philippe était nerveux, je lui envoyais donc une vague de calme. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire et m'envoya sa gratitude. Nous approchions du temple et je pouvais entendre les vampires parler grâce à mon nouveau don.

**Tu dois te joindre à nous, nous nous battons pour notre liberté et tu veux pouvoir vivre libre ou pas ?**

**Regarde-nous, nous sommes privés de nos compagnons respectifs à cause des Volturi. Ils font croire à mon âme sœur qu'un de leur garde est son compagnon et pour Maria, ils ont fait la même chose, une garde à changer les liens entre elle et son compagnon car il est empâte et pouvait contrôler les sentiments des autres mais le pouvoir de Gianna est trop puissant pour aller contre. Même pour lui.**

Jasper et moi nous nous regardions avec un dégoût sur le visage suite à leur mensonge. Je leur transmettais par la pensée ce que j'entendais pour qu'ils sachent ce qui se passe dans le temple.

**Je veux des preuves de ce que vous avancez, je ne me tournerai pas contre les Rois sans preuves.**

**Quelles preuves veux-tu ? Comment te prouver que ce que nous disons est vrai ? Crois-tu que nous oserions nous mettre contre les Rois comme ça ! Je ne veux pas de guerre mais je veux récupérer mon âme sœur et Maria aussi.**

**Je vais vous demander de me laisser 24h pour réfléchir. Revenez demain et je vous donnerai ma réponse.**

**Réfléchis bien et pense à nos paroles. Nous voulons juste récupérer nos âmes sœurs, qu'on les libère du pouvoir de Gianna et qu'on nous laisse vivre en paix par la suite.**

Je nous fais sortir de l'entrée du temple car ils sortent. Passant à côtés de nous, nous pouvons voir une chose qui nous choc tous. Mais ce que nous entendons est pire encore mais qui nous sera d'une aide précieuse.

**Alors mon amour, tu penses qu'il a gobé ce qu'on lui a dit ? **

**Il est indécis mais il va y réfléchir. J'ai pu voir dans sa tête qu'il à une âme sœur aussi mais qu'elle est encore humaine. On devrait prendre ç comme moyen de pression demain quand on revient. Je sais où la trouver.**

**Je t'aime mon petit liseur d'esprit et je suis sûr que nous allons tuer ces traitres rapidement et ensuite toi et moi on sera enfin tranquille à la tête du monde vampirique. **

Sur ces belle paroles, ils s'embrassent fougueusement et comme Jasper, nous ressentons leur amour réelle l'un pour l'autre. Ils seraient donc des âmes sœurs ? Edward prend la main de Maria et la regarde dans les yeux et ce que nous voyons est encore pire que leur baiser, nous ne voyons plus que les yeux rouge carmin d'Edward. Alice et Jasper sont encore plus choqués que moi et je peux voir ma sœur retenir un hoquet de surprise. Je nous transporte un peu plus loin pour éviter de nous faire remarquer car je peux nous rendre invisible et cacher notre présence mais si nous parlons, je ne peux pas les empêcher de nous entendre. Nous ne sommes pas loin mais assez pour ne pas être entendu.

**Je rêve ou vous avez vu la même chose que moi ?**

**Alice, tu ne rêves pas mon amour, on a tous vu la même chose. Bella, tu as ressenti cet amour qu'ils se portent ?**

**Oui et je peux le comparer à l'amour que tu portes à Alice, que je porte à Alec et que je ressens à chaque fois que je suis en présence des véritables âmes sœurs. Mais pourquoi vouloir cette guerre pour nous récupérer s'ils sont ensembles ?**

**Je crois que je peux répondre à ça.**

Nous regardons autour de nous pour savoir qui à parler et je vois qu'il s'agit de Philippe.

**Expliques-toi.**

**Je pense qu'ils veulent tout simplement le pouvoir et que vous êtes l'excuse pour rallier des vampires à leur cause. Ils ont dits qu'ils pourraient régner sur le monde vampirique, ils veulent juste prendre la place des Rois. **

**Je suis d'accord avec lui Mia cara. Il faut le dire à ton père le plus rapidement possible et je pense que nous devrions retourner auprès de ce vampire et lui dire d'aller protéger son âme sœur. Ils vont lui faire du chantage pour qu'il les rejoigne et je pense qu'il faut éviter cela. Quel pouvoir a-t-il au fait ?**

**Il peut contrôler les éléments mais pas comme moi, je peux juste contrôle l'eau, la terre, l'air et le feu, lui peut tout contrôler. Du métal à la nature mais aussi le corps, il gère tout et peut donc me bloque certains de mes dons en me figeant tout simplement.**

**Alors en route, montre-lui ce que nous avons vu à l'entrée du temple comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Je pense que ça prouvera au mieux nos dires.**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi Philippe alors en route. **

Tout le monde se prend la main et je nous transporte directement devant le temple et nous rentrons doucement. Le vampire nous regarde entré et viens vers nous.

**J'ai bien beaucoup de visites aujourd'hui. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

**Je me présente, Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella, voici Alec Volturi, mon compagnon. Ma sœur et son compagnon Jasper. Et le dernier, Philippe.**

**Attend, j'ai déjà entendu vos noms quelque part. **

**Je pense que Maria et Edward ont dû te les donner il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais avant que tu ne te demande ce que nous faisons ici, est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose ?**

**Comment veux-tu me montrer quelque chose ?**

**J'ai un don qui me permet de partager ce que je vois avec les autres et nous avons tous les cinq vu ce que je souhaite te montrer. Je dois juste prendre ta main.**

**OK.**

Et il me tend sa main. Je lui montre donc ce qui c'est passé lorsqu'Edward et Maria ont quittés le temple et je peux ressentir la colère du vampire en face de moi qui augmente. Je le calme donc un peu.

**Comment as-tu pu voir ça sans te faire voir et pourquoi suis-je si calme tout d'un coup ?**

**J'ai plusieurs dons en fait. Je peux me rendre invisible et j'ai copié le don d'empâte de mon frère.**

**D'accord. Je te crois et je vais aller rejoindre mon âme sœur et partir loin de tout ça. Je ne vais pas prendre parti, que se soit pour l'un ou l'autre. Je veux vivre en paix.**

**Je te comprends et je ne vais pas te retenir mais serais-tu d'accord que je copie ton don ?**

**Je veux bien, si ça peux t'aider.**

**Je dois prendre ta main si tu permets, ça ne te fera pas mal.**

Il me tend sa main et je copie rapidement son don. Il repart juste après et je le comprends très bien. Je me retourne vers ma famille et je prends mon téléphone pour appeler mon père.

**Ma chérie, je suis heureux de t'entendre. Tout va bien chez vous ?**

**Oui papa, tout va bien et vous avec les Roumains ?**

**Ils nous sont passés entre les doigts. A croire que quelqu'un les a prévenus de notre arrivée. Mais je pense que nous allons les suivre. Je voudrais savoir si tu as encore besoin de nous pour autre chose ma chérie ?**

**Non, pas pour le moment. Je vais juste voir si je peux te donner une direction pour les Roumains.**

**Pas besoin ma chérie, Demitri est venu nous rejoindre et nous guide vers eux. Et tu as pu rallier certains vampires à notre cause ou pas ?**

**Oui, nous avons un nouvel allié, Philippe. Il est en fait le frère jumeau du roi Louis XIII, je suis donc en compagnie d'un vrai prince par le sang.**

**Je serais heureux de le rencontrer. J'ai vécu l'époque de son frère et je voudrais avoir des infos sur certaines choses. **

**Vous ferez connaissance quand vous vous verrez. Un autre vampire m'a laissé copier son don mais il ne veut pas participer au combat s'il a lieu. Par contre nous avons découvert qu'Edward et Maria sont des âmes sœurs. Est-ce que Marcus pourra confirmer ça le moment venu ? Peut-être que nous pourrons avoir une option de plus pour éviter le combat ou au moins pour montrer qu'ils mentent et ainsi montrer aux vampires qui se sont joint à eux qu'ils se battent du mauvais côté. Ainsi, ils pourront soit changer de camp soit décider de ne pas prendre part du tout.**

**Tu me surprendras toujours ma fille. Et oui ton oncle pourra te confirmer ça quand il les verra. Prends soin de toi et j'espère te voir bientôt, tu me manques énormément ma fille.**

**_Je vous rejoins dans 2 minutes, mon père me manque et vice-versa. Je vais donc lui faire la surprise d'apparaître à côté de lui. J'arrive._**

**_Je viens avec Mia cara._**

Je me concentre donc sur mon père et j'apparais juste à côté e lui.

**Alors prend moi dans te bras si je te manque autant.**

Mon père se retourne et s'il avait été humain, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

**Ma chérie…**

**Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer papa, je voulais te faire plaisir.**

**Mais je suis content ma chérie mais comment as-tu fait ?**

**J'ai copié un don qui me permet de me télé-transporter où je veux. **

Mon père me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller dans cette étreinte. Mon parrain et mon oncle suivent et nous finissons dans un câlin collectif.

**Je ne reste pas trop longtemps, nous avons encore deux vampires à trouver. Veux-tu que je vous dépose quelque part ?**

**Tu peux faire ça avec combien de personne ?**

**Ici, on est cinq. Mais si tu permets, je vais d'abord vite chasser comme ça je serai en forme.**

Je cours donc vite dans la forêt et Alec me suit. Nous chassons rapidement et je rejoins mon père et ses frères.

**Papa, je suis prête soit je vous dépose soit je rejoins les autres et chacun continue de son côté.**

**Je pense que tu peux rejoindre les autres car nous allons encore régler 2-3 choses pour nous comme nous sommes dans la région.**

**D'accord, je t'aime papa. **

**Au fait Alec, tu changes de régime ?**

**J'essaye et je dois dire que de chasser ses proies est grisant.**

**A plus tard papa, parrain et oncle Marcus, on se revoit pour l'accouchement de Jane ou le combat s'il a lieu avant.**

**Prends soin de toi.**

Je repars avec Alec et nous atterrissons près de notre famille qui nous attend calmement.

**Vous avez été long dite donc.**

**On en a profité pour chasser, je me sentais un peu faible. Et vous, ça va ?**

**Oui, on a chassé aussi en vous attendant.**

**Alors, mettons-nous en route.**

Je me concentre sur nos vampires et je me rends compte que je n'en vois plus qu'un. Je me demande ce qui a pu arriver au deuxième. Nous arrivons juste à la frontière de la ville de Houston. Je reste sur mes gardes car je sens une pression sur mon bouclier. Je sens que ce dernier va bientôt lâcher.

**Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir mon bouclier plus longtemps donc soyez prêt.**

Je finis à peine ma phrase que le bouclier lâche. Je regarde autour de moi pour vor qu'elles ont les dégâts mais surtout s'il y en a. Heureusement, personne n'est blessé. Je vérifié si je peux trouver ce vampire et je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps car il se dirige vers nous avec un regard agressif.

**Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mon territoire de chasse ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez et pourquoi vous étiez sous un bouclier ?**

**Je me présente, Bella Swan et mon compagnon Alec Volturi…**

**Je sais qui il est mais toi pas. Que faites-vous ici ?**

**Je suis venu te trouver car je voudrais te montrer quelque chose et te poser des questions. Et comme tu peux voir, nous sommes différents de toi par nos yeux car nous nous nourrissons de sang animal. Philippe et Alec sont encore en cours de changement de régime d'où les yeux rouge orange. **

**Ok, tu veux me montrer quoi ?**

**Je voudrais te dire que je peux voir l'avenir et que je sais qu'un vampire mâle et une femelle vont venir te trouver pour te convaincre de participer à un combat contre ma famille parce qu'ils veulent soi-disant retrouver leurs âmes-sœurs or ils veulent juste prendre le pouvoir sur le monde vampirique.**

**Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ces pas vous qui vouliez de ce combat ?**

**Tout simplement parce que je suis la fille de Caïus, Aro est mon parrain et Marcus mon oncle donc pourquoi vouloir le pouvoir ? De plus si tu veux bien je peux tout te montrer depuis ma vie d'humaine à ma vie vampirique au moment où je te rencontre. Je dois juste te prendre la main. **

**Tu es la fille de Caïus ? Je ne comprends rien, il n'a jamais eu d'enfant pour les Rois, juste des gardes et toujours avec des pouvoirs comme ce cher Alec.**

**Je vais te montrer si tu veux bien, tu comprendras après.**

Je lui tends ma main et il l'a prend après une seconde ou deux d'hésitation. Je lui montre toute ma vie depuis la rencontre avec les Cullen, ma transformation et ma relation avec ceux que je considère comme ma famille. Je cache juste comme toujours certains de mes dons.

**Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant. Je te laisse jugé si tu me crois ou pas mais sache que ces deux vampires approche. Ils seront là dans quelques heures.**

**Comment le sais-tu ?**

**J'ai copié le don de Demitri et je peux donc dire qu'ils viennent vers ici. Ils te veulent car tu peux bloquer mon bouclier. Il y avait deux vampires à pouvoir dans cette ville, peux-tu me dire où es le deuxième ?**

**Oui, il est mort. J'ai dû le tuer car il voulait me tuer pour avoir mon territoire de chasse pour lui tout seul alors que ça fait presque 10 ans que nous cohabitions sans problème. Je vais te laissé copier mon don car je pense que tu dis vrai mais je ne veux pas participer au combat.**

**Merci, je pense qu'il ne devrait plus avoir lieu car nous avons réussi à lui prendre les vampires qu'ils voulaient pour e bloquer. **

Je lui prends la main et copie son don et je peux tout de suite réactiver mon bouclier mais je le laisse baissé pour le moment. Il repart comme il est venu et nous décidons, à la demande de Jasper, de rendre visite à ses amis Peter et Charlotte. A peine sommes-nous chez eux qu'Alice et moi sommes prise dans une vision et nous voyons avec horreur que le combat aura lieu car Les Roumains ont réussi à tromper mon père et ses frères ainsi que moi et Alice en cherchant des vampires doués mais aussi en ralliant certains clans qui était contre les Volturi depuis longtemps. Il y a moins de perte que lors de notre première vision mais malgré tout c'est toujours une horreur à voir. Je pense que notre voyage touche à sa fin car nous ne pouvons plus changer le futur actuellement. Il nous faut rentrer et nous entrainer avec Jasper et Félix.

Et voilà, un petit revirement de situation mais je n'ai pas encore fini avec mes surprises. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que je ne perds personne en cours de route.

A vos reviews qui me font tellement plaisir.


	15. Chapter 15: La naissance surprise

Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour vos reviews, surtout les habituées qui m'en laissent après chaque chapitre lu. Je suis trop contente que mon histoire vous plaise toujours et que vous êtes toujours là à me suivre dans mon délire. Pour les autres, je suis tout aussi contente car j'ai de nouvelles lectrices.

Voici donc votre chapitre suivant

Chapitre 15

POV Bella

Nous voici donc de retour auprès des Cullen à Forks. Peter et Charlotte sont venus avec nous, ils veulent aider pour les entrainements mais aussi pour se venger de Maria qui est aussi leur créatrice. Nous avons informés la famille et la meute sur la véritable raison de notre mission ainsi que de nos progrès mais surtout sur l'évolution de la situation. Jake comme Carlisle sont d'accord avec nous, il nous faut nous entrainer. J'ai également été chercher mon autre famille pour que nous puissions prendre tous ensemble une décision sur notre plan de défense et si nécessaire attaque. Nous avons décidé de suivre un entrainement intensif auprès de Jasper et ses amis mais aussi auprès de Félix. Moi, je vais suivre également un entrainement pour mes dons, je dois pouvoir tous les maitrisés correctement mais aussi sans m'épuiser pendant une longue période. Jane est déçue de ne pas pouvoir participer au combat dû à son état. Elle va mieux maintenant qu'elle n'a plus de soucis à se faire pour moi et son frère. Je suis heureuse que tout se passe bien pour elle et que Seth est hors des combats aussi. Ma sœur aura besoin de lui pour élever ses enfants qui feront partie des deux mondes. Deux mondes qu'on pensait ennemi mais qui peuvent vivre et se battre côte à côte quand il le faut. Nous commençons les entrainements le lendemain et je dois dire que certains n'en n'ont pas vraiment besoin. Nous avons tous suivi un entrainement intensif pendant 10 jours maintenant, je rentrais vite à la villa pour me changer car Embry et Paul m'avaient de nouveau détruit ma tenue. Je passais vite par la chambre de ma sœur pour voir comment elle va. Je toque mais je n'ai pas de réponse. Je rentre doucement pour ne pas déranger et là, je vois avec horreur ma sœur sans connaissance et avec du sang qui lui coule entre les jambes. Mais où es Seth ? Je ne réfléchis pas plus loin, je me télé-transporte auprès de Carlisle qui est en plein combat, j'étends mon bouclier autour de nous et je retourne dans la chambre de ma sœur avec lui.

**Désolée Carlisle mais tu dois regarder ce qui se passe avec Jane.**

Je lui montre ma sœur dans son lit qui n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Il la rejoint et commence à hurler.

**Bella, va dans mon bureau me chercher ma sacoche, va chercher Esmée, j'aurai besoin d'elle. Cherche Seth et ramène moi aussi Marcus. Je vais avoir besoin de sang aussi, chasser ce que vous pouvez trouver et ramener la ici. Elle en aura besoin.**

Je me concentre sur Seth et je le trouve dans les bois à la poursuite de gibier. Il a du savoir que Jane en aurait besoin et est parti en me sentant arriver. Je vais chercher Marcus et Esmée et préviens les autres. Je rejoins mon père et ma mère s'occupe tout de suite à faire ce qu'il demande. Jane est toujours inconsciente. Seth arrive peu après avec sa proie. Il voit que Jane est inconsciente et panique.

**Jane, mon amour, je suis de retour. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Je suis venue voir comment elle va et elle était déjà inconsciente. J'ai tout de suite été cherché mon père. Tu étais allé chasser pour elle ?**

**Oui, elle m'a dit avoir soif donc je suis vite parti. Pourquoi elle saigne ?**

**Seth, Jane est en plein travail, tu vas être père plus vite que prévu. Il y a une complication et je vais devoir faire une césarienne d'urgence. Bella, veille à ce que personne ne rentre dans la villa mis à part toi, Marcus, Esmée et Jake. Seth, tu vas rester avec moi si tu t'en sens capable.**

**Je reste avec eux.**

**Ok, Bella, j'ai besoin de Marc…**

**Je suis là, comment puis-je t'aider mon ami ?**

**J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour une césarienne d'urgence. Je m'occupe de sortir les enfants et toi tu t'occupe des premiers soins. Bella, tu t'occupes du ravitaillement en sang. Esmée, j'ai besoin d tu me prépares deux bassines d'eau tiède pour les enfants et une d'eau brulante pour moi. Marcus, prépares toi avec un essuie pour le premier, on y va.**

Je vois mon père faire une incision au niveau du ventre de ma sœur, elle ne réagit pas du tout et je commence à me faire du souci. Je quitte la pièce et rejoins mon amour qui est très nerveux et le mot est faible.

**Carlisle est avec eux et s'occupe de tout avec Marcus. Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, notre sœur est en de bonne main. J'ai besoin de personnes pour aller chasser et ramener les proies ici pour que nous puissions faire des provisions pour Jane et les bébés. **

Je vois que directement Alice, Rosalie et Emmett s'en vont pour aller chasser. Certains gardes des Volturi les suivent pour aller aider et ramener plus de proies. Je remonte pour voir ce qu'il se passe en haute et au moment ou j'arrive au milieu de l'escalier, j'entends les pleures d'un bébé. Je m'arrête et écoute ce qui se passe.

**Marcus, lave-la et habille –la rapidement. Seth, félicitation tu es papa d'une magnifique petite fille. Je m'occupe du deuxième maintenant. Bella, je sais que tu es là, peux-tu venir s'il vous plait ?**

Je fini de monter et rentre dans la pièce, je sens tout de suite cette odeur de sang mais ça ne me fait rien. Je comprends pourquoi il ne veut que de nous dans la maison. Nous sommes les seuls avec un tel contrôle sur leur soif. Sauf Esmée mais elle ne vient pas ici sauf pour donner ses instruments à mon père.

**Je suis là, que puis-je faire ?**

**Bella, le deuxième enfant est mal mis d'où les saignements. J'ai besoin que tu tiennes les instruments pour garde l'ouverture pendant que je vais tourner l'enfant pour pouvoir le sortir. Je sais que c'est effrayant mais elle ne sent rien, j'ai mis une anesthésie locale par sécurité. Je pense que le placenta s'est rompu mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Tu es prête ?**

Je fais juste un signe de la main en faisant ce qu'il m'a dit et je regarde mon père mettre ses mains dans le ventre de ma sœur pour sauver la vie de son deuxième bébé. Je le vois qui fronce les sourcils et me regarde bizarrement.

**Que se passe-t-il papa, pourquoi se regard ?**

**Je pense que toi et Alice avez eu tort par rapport à la grossesse de Jane et son accouchement car il ne se passe pas bien et il n'y a pas deux bébés mais trois…**

**QUOI ?**

**Oui, Marcus tiens voici le deuxième et Bella voici le troisième bébé.**

Et mon père nous tend à chacun un petit bébé. Je suis sans voix. Il faut que je le dise à Seth pour qu'il puisse trouver un prénom mais aussi parrain et marraine. Je décide d'utiliser mon pouvoir comme ça il sera le seul au courant avant les autres.

**_Seth, c'est Bella. Tout va bien mais il y a un imprévu. Vous allez de voir choisir un parrain et une marraine de plus qu'ils sont trois bébés._**

Je n'ai pas de réponse mais j'entends un BOUM en bas. Je finis les premiers soins du bébé que je tiens et je descends voir comment va Seth. Je peux voir dehors la meute qui s'énerve car j'ai bloqué la maison grâce à mon bouclier. Je laisse passer Jake pour qu'il vienne voir que Seth va bien et qu'il a juste perdu connaissance.

**Bella, il se passe quoi ici ? Pourquoi tu bloques l'accès à la maison et pourquoi ta famille chasse et fait des provisions de sang ?**

**C'est pour Jane, elle a accouché plus tôt que prévu et elle nous a fait une surprise que je viens d'annoncer à Seth qui en a perdu connaissance.**

**Explique-toi.**

**En fait, Seth et Jane vont devoir chercher un parrain et une marraine de plus que prévu.**

**…**

**Et oui, ils ont des triplés. Deux filles et un garçon pour être exacte. Je suis marraine d'une des filles et je dois dire qu'elles sont magnifiques et lui, il est un petit loup.**

En effet, je montre le bébé que je tiens et Jake est surpris de voir un petit louveteau dans mes bras. Il a un pelage couleur sable comme Seth avec des taches blanches sur le bout des pattes et sur le bout de la queue en plus des oreilles. Il est parfait tout simplement.

**Pourquoi il est sous sa forme lupine ?**

**Je pense que la fait que sa mère mais aussi le médecin et les aides soit des vampires à activer le gène et voilà comment il est né. Mais je pense qu'il va reprendre forme humaine dès qu'il se sentira en sécurité.**

Je vois du coin de l'œil que Seth reprend connaissance et Jake l'aide à se relever. Je lui tends son enfant et il est surpris de voir un louveteau à la place d'un bébé mais une fois dans les bras de son père, il reprend forme humaine. Jake et Seth se regarde pendant que je repars rejoindre ma sœur. Je vois mon père entrain de refermer le ventre de ma sœur. Un lit avec les bébés a été mis à son côté.

**Bella, où es le petit dernier ?**

**Chez son père, il a repris forme humaine une fois dans les bras de ce dernier.**

**OH…**

**Je suis là, je voudrais voir les filles si je peux. **

**Bien sûr Seth, viens, ils sont dans le petit lit à côté de Jane. **

**Comment va-t-elle ? **

**Elle va bien mais il lui faut du sang, fait entrer les autres Bella.**

Je relâche mon bouclier sur la maison mais le réduit sur la chambre. Elle a quand même besoin de repos. Un boum à la porte se fait entendre et je vois que tout le monde se presse pour vouloir entrer.

**Ca ne sert à rien, mon bouclier vous bloque. Je ne veux que le sang pour que Jane puisse reprendre des forces, le reste, vous la verrez après. **

Je m'avance vers la porte et Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper me tende le sang qu'ils ont récolté et mis dans des thermos. Je prends ces derniers et me dirige vers ma sœur sous le regard de nos familles. Je vois que Jane reprend connaissance et je lui tends les thermos qu'elle vide rapidement. Elle reprends vite des forces et regardent autour d'elle.

**Que se passe-t-il ? **

**Jane, mon amour, tu as déjà accouché mais avec de l'avance.**

**…**

**Je t'explique, Bella est venu te voir et tu avais perdu connaissance donc elle m'a appelée. J'ai du te faire une césarienne d'urgence. Tu nous a également fait une belle surprise mais je laisse Seth de le montrer.**

Je vois ma sœur se tourner vers Seth avec un regard interrogatif.

**Je te présente nos filles qui sont dans le petit lit à côté de toi mais aussi notre fils.**

Jane qui avait posé un regard doux sur ces filles regarde maintenant Seth qui lui montre leur fils qui dort dans ses bras.

**Bella, tu avis dit qu'il n'y avait que les jumelles, je ne comprends rien.**

**Jane, en fait ton fils est né sous sa forme lupine donc je pense que je ne l'ai pas vu car il est plus loup que vampire. **

**Je comprends mieux merci. Mon amour, je peux avoir notre fils. Nous allons devoir trouver un parrain et une marraine de plus ainsi qu'un prénom.**

**Jane, je pensais à ma sœur comme marraine et si tu es d'accord à Carlisle comme parrain.**

**Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.**

**On voudrait connaître les prénoms si vous voulez bien nous les dire.**

**Alors, nous avons choisi…**

Je suis très vache sur ce coup-ci et je vous donnerai les prénoms lors du prochain chapitre, il y a déjà eu assez de surprise et autres dans ce chapitre.

A vos reviews et au prochain chapitre.


	16. Chapter 16: Les enfants de la lune

Merci pour vos commentaires, j'ai enfin dépassé les 70 reviews de ma première fiction et je vous remercie de tout cœur pour ça.

Voici votre chapitre 16 avec enfin les noms des enfants de Seth et Jane et une petite surprise qui vous plaira je l'espère.

Chapitre 16

POV Seth

**Alors, nous avons choisi des prénoms en relation avec mes origines Quileute et celle de Jane. Donc notre fils qui fut notre surprise va s'appelé Anoki Isha Harry Clearwater, notre fille s'appellera Marie Asha Kaya Clearwater et notre petite dernière s'appellera Rosie Eyota Nahima Clearwater. Nous avons repris ces noms en honneur à la partie Quileute des enfants mais aussi en rapport avec les marraines pour les filles. **

Je vois du coin de l'oeil ma soeur, Rosalie et Bella au bord des larmes.

**Merci.**

Elles l'ont dit en même temps. Je peux voir qu'on leur a fait vraiment plaisir et qu'elles seront toujours là pour eux, quoi qu'il arrive. Je vois que jake est content aussi et vient vers moi.

**Je peux prendre ma nièce dans les bras ?**

**Bien sûr Jake.**

Il se penche sur le berceau et prend donc Rosie dans les bras et je vois que Rosalie s'approche de lui et dépose un petit baiser sur le front de Rosie. De son côté, je vois Alec prendre Marie et Bella s'approche et lui dépose un baiser sur le front aussi. De son côté ma soeur vient me prendre mon fils des bras et lui soufle un je t'aime mais en Quileute.

**Kuo Kla oblé Kadi.**

POV Bella

Au moment, où je fais dépose le baiser sur le tête de ma fieuille, je suis prise dans une vision. Elle sera ausi douée que sa mère mais peut également ser transformer en louve. Elle sera magnifique et je suis contente pour elle car je vois toute sa vie et le fils à Sam et Emily sera son âme-soeur. Heureusement, elle ne sera pas seule. Je regarde vers ma soeur et lui fait un large sourire.

**Bella, pourquoi se sourire ?**

**Je viens de voir le futur de ta fille et il est beau.**

**Donc, mes enfants vivront et n'auront pas à craindre le combat avec les 4 fous ?**

**Elle ira bien et je pense que les deux autres aussi.**

Je me concentre pour voir notre futur à nous et voir si le combat se finit toujours mal et je vois qu'il a changé. Je vois qu'Edward et Maria vont finir par écouter à cause de mes pouvoirs mais pas les Roumains. Je vais rejoindre mon père et ses frères pour lui faire part des nouveautés.

**Papa, je viens de me concentrer sur notre futur et Edward et Maria vont se rétracter à cause de mes pouvoirs mais pas les Roumains. Ils veulent absolument se venger de toi en me tuant car ils te tiennent responsable de la mort de la compagne à Stefan. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il en est s'il-vous-plait ?**

**Ma chérie, je suis heureuse d'entendre que deux des quatres se rétractent mais pour les Roumains c'est différent. Je ne suis pas responsable directement de la mort de Katja, j'ai refusé de faire tuer des enfants de la lune qui vivaient en paix en Roumanie et Stefan et Vladimir sont parti en chasse malgré tout. Donc les enfants de la lune se sont venger de la mort de certains des leurs en tuant Katja. Donc comme j'ai refuser l'aide des Volturi, il m'en veut.**

**Donc, tu n'as rien fait de mal car ils vivaient tranquillement dans la région et Stefan et Vladimir ont décidé de les chasser quand même d'où la vengeance des enfants de la lune.**

**Exactement ma chérie. **

**Je pense que je vais devoir chercher ce clan d'enfants de la lune pour qu'ils viennent nous aider. Tu es d'accord ?**

**Si tu penses que ça peux nous aider alors vas-y. Le chef de ce clan s'appelle Yuri. Il vit toujours au même endroit. Le village s'appelle Stropoj, ils seront dans la foret près du village.**

**Merci de tes renseignements, je pense que je vais prendre certains loups avec moi si Jake est d'accord. **

**Se serait bien effectivement. Sois prudente ma fille, je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi papa.**

Je quitte mon père et ses frères et je vais rejoindre Jake qui est dans la salon avec Rosie. Je lui fait signe que je dois lui parler. Il dépose donc Rosie dans les bras de Seth qui arrive et me suit dans le jardin.

**Jake, je vais aller à la rencontre d'enfants de la lune et je voulais savoir si 1 ou 2 des loups de la maute pouvait m'accompagner pour bien montrer que je viens en paix.**

**Bella, je te confie Jared et Paul. Je veux revoir mes loups en vie et en un seul morceau.**

**Tu ne me fais pas confiance on dirait Jake...**

**Si, mais je ne veux pas que ma soeur me tue s'il ne reviens pas en un seul morceau et sans une égratinure.**

**Ta soeur ne changera jamais Jake. Tu peux les appeler, je voudrais partir tout de suite. J'en ai pou jours le temps de trouver le clan et de voir ce qu'on peut trouver comme accord. Je voudrais juste un soutiens de la part de la meute comme ça, le clan verra que je suis de bonne volontée et honnête.**

**Ok, je les appelles.**

Deux minutes après, nous sommes prêt à partir. Je vais voir ma soeur et lui dit que je reviens vite et je préviens également Alec que je serai de retour dans 2-3 jours mais il ne me laisse pas partir seul et viens avec nous.

**Jamais tu ne partiras sans moi quelque part, je viens avec. Et ce point est indiscutable.**

Je prends donc la main de l'homme de ma vie et celle de mes frères pour partir en direction de la Roumanie. Nous arrivons à quelques kilomètres du village de Stropoj. Je vois que Jared et Paul ne sont pas dans leur assiette. Je pense qu'ils sont retrouné à cause du télé-transport, ils ne sont pas habitués.

**Jared, Paul est-ce que ça va ?**

**Laisse nous deux minutes pour nous remettre de ce moyen de transport quelque peu inhabituel pour nous. **

**Pas de soucis pendant ce temps, nous allons vite aller à la chasse avec Alec. Ne bouger pas d'ici et rester sur vos gardes bien que je vous couvre de mon bouclier.**

**Ok, on vous attend.**

Alec et moi partons donc vite dans la foret pour chasser et nous trouvons rapidement une horde de cerf pour étancher notre soif. Je me retroune pour voir mon compagnon avec des yeux noir qui reflètent du désir à l'état pur. Je lui saute dans les bras et fait attention avec ses vêtements pour ne pas les déchirer car nous n'avons pas pris de change avec cette fois-ci. Il en fait de même avec mes vêtements et sans préliminaires, il me pénètre d'un coup brusque qui manque de me faire jouir. Nous avons dû nous retenir ces derniers temps à cause de notre mission mais là, nous ne retenons plus rien et nous profitons du corps de l'autre sans retenue. Il me pénètre encore quelques fois aussi brusquement et je suis prise dans mon orgasme tout comme lui. Nous restons comme ça encore quelques minutes avant de nous rahbiller et de rejoindre Jared et Paul.

**La chasse était bonne ?**

Paul me regarde avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Foutu loup et leur sens surdéveloppé.

**Plus que bonne si tu veux mon avis Paul.**

Jared nous regarde avec le même sourire que Paul.

**Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous moquez de nous, on pourra partir à la recherche de Yuri et de son clan. **

**Nous sommes prêt mais vous vous sentez le sex à trois kilomètres à la ronde donc est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?**

**Merci du commentaire Paul et oui, nous sommes prêt. En route.**

**On vous suit.**

Nous avançons vers le village mais nous n'arrions pas loin car deux hommes nous arrête.

**Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici, votre espèce n'a rien a faire ici. Et pourquoi je sens des loups avec vous alors que vous êtes des vampires ?**

**Si tu permets, je vais t'expliquer. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan Cullen Volturi, je suis la fille de Caïus. Attend, je n'ai pas fini. Je suis ici avec mon compagnon Alec Volturi et mes frères Jared et Paul qui font partie d'une tribu de modificateur. Ils peuvent se transformer en loup à tout moment comme ils le désirent. Nous venons en paix. Paul, Jared, est-ce que vous pouvez vous transformer pour prouver mes dire s'il vous plait.**

Je ne finis pas ma requête que mes frères sont déjà sous leur forme de loup et que les deux hommes en face de nous me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

**Depuis quand les Volturi ont des loup dans leur garde ?**

**Ils ne font pas partie de la garde mais de ma famille. Jare, Paul, pouvez-vous reprendre forme humaine pour confirmer que vous n'êtes pas des esclaves et que vous ne faites pas partie de la garde.**

Paul et Jared reprennent donc forme humaine et je vois que c'est Paul qui prend la parole.

**Mon nom est Paul et voici Jared, nous sommes des indiens de la tribu Quileute. Notre tribu est une tribu de modificateur et combat depuis longtemps les sangfroids. Nous avons un pacte avec la famille Cullen car ils sont ce qu'on appelle des « végétariens », ils ne se nourrissent que de sang animal. Bella est notre soeur de coeur même si elle est un vampire. Nous nus connaissons depuis plus d'un an maintenant et des liens solides se sont créés entre nous. Nous sommes devenus une grande famille si on veut et aujourd'hui, nous avons besoin de votre aide mais Bella vous l'expliquera mieux que moi.**

**Merci Paul. Voilà, comme mon frère vient de le dire, nous sommes devenus une grande famille et je protège ma famille contre tous ceux qui lui veulent du mal. J'ai plusieurs pouvoirs mais le plus important dans notre cas est que je peux voir le futur. Mon ex-petit ami et sa compagne se sont rallié aux Roumains, ils veulent la guerre pour se venger mais pour rallier des vampires à leu cause, ils mentent. En effet, Edward prétend vouloir me récupérer, Maria, elle, veut récupérer son Major et Vladimir et Stefan veulent me tuer pour se venger de mon père, Caïus. J'ai déjà vu qu'Edward et Maria vont abandonné le combat en apprenant tous mes pouvoirs mais aussi tous les alliés que nous avons trouver. Pour Vladimir et Stefan c'est différent, ils ne veulent pas renoncer. Mon père m'a expliqué ce qui c'est passé en son temps et la rancoeur que les Roumains leur portent. Voilà pourquoi je voudrais voir Yuri, je voudrais demander votre aide pour bien montrer aux alliés des Roumains que ces derniers ont menti sur les raison de cette guerre et ainsi pouvoirs éviter le combat.**

**Je comprend mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens ici nous demander de l'aide si tu es aussi puissante que tu le prétends. Tu devrais pouvoirs les battres sans problème.**

**Oui, je peux les battres mais il y aura des pertes des deux côtés car ils sont recrutés des vampires qui peuvent bloquer certains de mes pouvoirs. Et je ne veut perdre personne, surtout de mon côté. Voilà pourquoi je voudrais demander l'aide de votre clan.**

**Je ne sais pas si Yuri sera d'accord mais suivez-nous.**

Nous les suivons et je vois que nous entrons dans une clairière où se situe de jolie petite cabane, ça me fait penser à la réserve. Ils nous dirigent vers le centre du petit village et je vois qu'ils s'arretent devant la plus grande maison. Comme à la réserve le chef à la plus grande maison. Un des hommes entre et l'autre nous demande d'attendre.

**Maintenant, on va voir si on est venu pour rien ou pas.**

**Paul, je trouve que le voyage en vaut la peine de toute façon. Ce petit village ma fait penser à la Push, toi pas ?**

**Si Bella, en plus petit bien sûr mais c'est un peu comme chez nous. Et, je trouve intéressant de voir des vrais enfants de la lune donc tu as raison, le voyage en vaut la peine.**

**Je suis d'accord avec Bella, je suis curieuse de la tête de Jake quand il verra tout ça dans notre esprit quand on mûtera.**

**D'accord avec toi Jared.**

L'homme ressort de la cabane suivi d'un homme plus grand que lui. Là aussi, le chef est le plus grand comme Jake.

**Je m'appelle Yuri et mon mon ami vient de m'informer du motif de votre venue. Je ne vois pas en quoi on peut vous être utile. Sourtout si vous avez déjà des modificateurs avec vous. Je suis d'ailleurs curieux de voir leur transformation.**

**Paul, Jared, ça vous dérange de muter pour montrer à Yuri comment vous faites et à quoi vous ressemblé sous votre forme lupine ?**

Je finis ma phrase qu'ils ont fini de se déshabiller et de muter rapidement. Je vois Yuri avec un grand sourire et il me regarde.

**Est-ce que je peux les toucher ?**

**Demande leur, ils peuvent te comprendre et je ne suis pas leur chef donc je n'ai pas d'ordre à leur donner.**

**Tu veux dire qu'ils t'écoutent parce qu'ils le veulent bien et qu'ils gardent leur conscience sous forme de loup ?**

**Oui, bien sûr qu'ils gardent leur conscience, ils se transforment à volonter et non je ne suis pas leur chef car ils ne sont pas des esclaves. Ils font partie de ma famille, se sont mes frères.**

**Merci pour la démonstration et pour les inforamtions. **

Paul et Jared ont entre temps repris leur forme humaine et ont remis leurs short. Ils se replacent à mes côtés et celui d'Alec. Yuri le regarde et son sourire s'efface.

**Alec Volturi, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?**

**Je suis le compagnon de Bella et je suis ici pour être avec elle. Je ne cherche pas d'ennui.**

**Je te confirme qu'il est mon compagnon de plus si tu regardes ses yeux tu verras qu'ils ne sont plus rouge mais qu'ils virent vers le doré. Alec a changé de régime et est passé au sang animal pour suivre mon régime. Je n'ai jamais tué un humain depuis que je suis vampire. Si tu es d'accord, je vais te donner ma main et te montrer toute ma vie et les visions que j'ai eue comme ça tu verras par toi-même pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide.**

**Je te crois mais je suis d'accord que tu me montres tout comme ça je ferai mon choix en ayant toutes les données nécessaire à ma disposition.**

Je tends donc ma main à Yuri et il l'a prend. Je lui montre toute ma vie sauf les parties intimes bien sûr. Je ne lui cache rien de mes pouvoirs et de mes visions et je peux voir son visage se tendre au fur et à mesure que nous avançons dans ma vie et mes visions.

**Tu es donc la fille des Volturi mais aussi des Cullen et ton père biologique est au courant de tout et il accepte ta condition, je suis surpris de la part des Volturi d'accepter qu'un humain soit au courant de votre existance. Mais, je vois aussi qu'il n'est pas une menace. Pour tes pouvoirs, je vois que tu es très puissante mais que vos adversaires peuvent en contrer certains. Je vois aussi pourquoi tu demande notre aide, tu ne veux perdre personne et en plus tu veux éviter le combat tout court. Je vais réfléchir et je te donne ma réponse après. Je ne tarderais pas.**

**Merci Yuri, je sais que tu as perdu du monde pendant la chasse faite par les Roumains et je t'avoue que je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu refuses. Pendant que je te montrais tout, j'ai vu ta vie et je peux te dire que je te respecte encore plus maintenant. Je voudrais juste savoir si ce que j'ai vu sur la compagne de Stefan est vrai.**

**Oui, ce que tu as vu est vrai. **

**Merci pour ton honnêteté et je pense que cette information nous sera utilies si tu refuses de venir.**

**Je pense aussi mais je ne crois pas que les Roumains te croiront aussi facilement.**

**Je sais mais je pense que je pourrai peut-être faire entendre raison à leurs alliés et ainsi réduire leur nombre de guerriers.**

Voilà, je vous laisse un peu deviner ce que Bella a vu par rapport à la compagne de Stefan, vos idées seront les bienvenues et si quelqu'un me donne la bonne réponse, je propose de lui envoyer le chapitre 17 quelques heures avant de le publier. Donc le gagnant aura le prochain chapitre avant tout le monde.

A vos reviews et encore merci de me suivre dans ma fiction pleine de surprises, suspens et rebondissement.


	17. INFO

Pour mon petit concours, je voudrais demander à mes lectrices qui laisse un review en tant que "guest" de me faire parvenir une adresse e-mail pour que je puisse répondre au review et si la gagnante est dans les "guest", que je puisse lui faire parvenir ce chapitre. mes autres aussi je voudrais avoir vos adresses mail pour faire parvenir le chapitre 17 qui est fini par mail  
Donc à vos mails et commentaires  
Mon adresse mail est choupikikou ( a) hotmail . com ou Nancy Serge 1709 arobase gmail . com  
il suffit d'enlever les espaces et remplacer le ( a ) par l'arobase

Je clôture a 19h se soir donc communiquer moi vos adresse mails svp.


	18. Chapter 18

Merci pour vos commentaires et idées sur la vision de Bella. Les gagnantes sont connues, je ne dis pas encore qui mais elles se reconnaîtront en ayant ce chapitre avant tout le monde. Je voudrais juste demander à mes lectrices qui laissent un review en tant que "guest" de me faire parvenir une adresse e-mail pour que je puisse répondre au review et si la gagnante est dans les "guest", que je puisse lui faire parvenir ce chapitre.

Voilà la suite mais je ne donne pas encore l'info par rapport à quand la solution gagnante interviendra.

Chapitre 17

POV Bella

Nous sommes donc restés un jour dans ce clan et avons fait plus amples connaissance. Yuri nous a donné sa réponse le lendemain de notre arrivée.

**Bella, je veux bien t'aider mais je ne prendrai pas tout mon clan avec moi. Je ne prendrai que trois de mes hommes.**

**Yuri, je suis contente que tu viennes et tu peux prendre le nombre de personne que tu veux.**

**D'accord, il va falloir voir pour trouver un moyen de transport pour tout le monde...**

**Yuri, as-tu oublié que j'ai le pouvoir de télé-transportation ? On peut voyager gratuit et tous ensemble jusqu'à notre maison ou la réserve si tu préfères rester entre « loups ».**

**Alors, je préfère aller à la réserve et faire la connaissance de cette meute et de leur alpha.**

**Je pense que Jake sera également curieux de faire ta connaissance.**

**Paul, Jared et Alec, vous êtes prêt ?**

**On est obligé de passé par là ?**

**Paul, je te promets que le retour ira mieux car tu sais à quoi t'attendre.**

**Pourquoi il demande ça ? C'est dangereux ?**

**Non mais pour le premier transport, il peut arriver d'avoir des nausées car le corps n'est pas habitué et ne sais pas à quoi s'attendre.**

**OK, alors on y va.**

Je prends la main d'Alec et les autres suivent. Nous formons un cercle et je me concentre sur la petite place juste devant la maison de Jake et nous sommes parti. Une fois sur place, je relâche Yuri qui avait pris ma main droite. Ce dernier ainsi que ses 3 hommes se tournent vers le bois et vont vomir derrière un arbre. Paul et Jared se sentent aussi mal mais pas à ce point car ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Je vois Jake sortir de sa maison avec Leah, chacun d'eux à un bébé dans les bras et je reconnais Rosie dans les bras de Jake et Anoki dans les bras de Leah.

**Salut Jake, comment va ma sœur et Seth ?**

**Ils vont bien Bella, Jane est partie chasser donc on garde les enfants. Marie est chez est chez Sam et Emily.**

**Ok, Jake, je te présente Yuri, alpha de son clan. Yuri, je te présente Jacob, alpha de la meute de la Push.**

**Bonjour Yuri, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance mais aussi heureux de voir que tu as accepté de nous aider contre ces Roumains et leurs alliés.**

**Bonjour Jacob. Heureux de te rencontrer aussi et nous ne sommes que la comme témoin et pour confirmer les dire des Volturi. Je ne sais pas encore si nous allons participer à un combat s'il a lieu.**

**Merci quand même de votre soutien. Je vais vous montrer où vous allez loger pendant votre séjour chez nous.**

**Je vous laisse, je vais voir mes parents et mon père.**

**Ok à plus tard Bella.**

Je quitte donc Jake et Yuri pour aller vers la villa de mes parents. Je m'arrête d'abord chez mon père qui habite avec Sue à la frontière de la réserve.

**Bonjour Sue, mon père est là ?**

**Bonjour Bella, non il est au poste de police mais il reviendra vers 19h.**

**Ok, je repasserai se soir alors. Bonne journée Sue.**

**A toi aussi.**

Je repars donc avec Alec sur mes talons en direction de la villa. Nous sommes à quelques kilomètres de la villa que je me stoppe net à cause d'une vision. Je vois qu'Edward et Maria vont venir nous voir pour demander pardon et pour nous donner des infos sur les Roumains. Je vois aussi qu'ils vont nous être très utile pour stopper certains alliés de Stefan et Vladimir. Alec me prend la main et je lui fait voir ma vision. Il souffle de soulagement car c'est deux adversaires en moins, il n'est juste pas content que je vais revoir Edward. Nous continuons notre chemin et nous sentons les odeurs d'Edward et Maria. Alec grogne mais je le calme avant d'entrer dans la villa. Alice est déjà sortie pour nous prévenir mais je passe à côté d'elle en lui signalant que ça ira.

**Edward, Maria, quel bonne surprise... On peut savoir le motif de votre visite ?**

**Bella, je suis ici pour demander pardon et pour vous prévenir que les Roumains ont monté une armée contre vous. Nous ...**

**Edward, je suis déjà au courant de tout. Je sais que tu as participé au recrutement des vampires qui sont avec les Roumains pour pouvoir contrer certains de mes pouvoirs. Ce que tu ne savais pas c'est que j'ai tout vu et que tu n'as pas connaissance de tous mes dons. J'ai d'ailleurs privé certains des vampires que tu as recrutés de leurs dons sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. De plus, je sais que Maria est ta compagne et que vous avez changé d'avis par rapport au combat. Donc, tu peux te taire et réponde à mes questions comme ça on avancera plus vite et tu pourras soit repartir avec ta compagne et te faire oublier pour quelques siècles ou alors tu nous aides en te ralliant à nous pour le combat que je m'évertue à éviter.**

**Je pense que nous allons nous joindre à vous pour faciliter le pardon mais aussi pour vous prouver que nous regrettons vraiment ce qui est arrivé par notre faute. Et comment tu pouvais être au courant de tout et pourquoi je ne connais pas tous tes pouvoirs.**

**J'ai vu tes espions et heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas dit tout sur mes pouvoirs car je ne le pensais pas nécessaire eu moment où j'ai dévoilé ma véritable identité à mon père. J'ai d'ailleurs copié ou même pris le pouvoir de tes espions, je n'en suis plus sûr. Par contre si tu permets avant de te poser certaines questions, je voudrais saluer ma famille. Papa, maman, heureuse de vous revoir. J'ai réussi à faire venir Yuri et 3 de ces hommes. Je pense que mon père et ses frères seront heureux de l'apprendre.**

**Bella, ma chérie, je suis heureuse que tout se passe bien et que tu as réussi à les convaincre de venir. Je pense que Caïus sera heureux ainsi que tes frères.**

**Je pense comme ta mère, je suis heureux de te revoir et que tout passe comme tu le voulais.**

**Carlisle et Esmée sont tes parents ? Caïus est ton père aussi ? Je ne comprends plus rien.**

**Oncle Eléazar, tu peux expliquer tout à Edward comme ça je peux aller trouver mon père et ses frères pour lui donner les nouvelles sur l'évolution de la situation.**

POV Edward

**Bien sûr, je vais le faire. Edward, Carlisle et Esmée sont les parents de Bella tout comme Caïus est son père, Aro est son parrain et Marcus son oncle. Je suis également son oncle. Les gardes des Volturi sont pour Bella des frères et sœurs ainsi que les loups de la meute et les imprégnées. Charlie reste le père de Bella bien sûr mais il accepte nos relations avec elle.**

**Attends, Charlie est au courant pour Bella et il est toujours encore en vie et pas transformer.**

**Non, les Roi savent qu'il ne dira rien et en plus, il finira par mourir un jour. Et puis Caïus ne veut que le bonheur de sa fille.**

**Ok, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les Roi accepteraient un jour qu'un humain soit au courant pour notre nature.**

**Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix car il savait déjà pour les loups vu qu'il est marié à Sue Clearwather. Et Bella est tellement heureuse de pouvoir garder son père biologique dans sa vie aussi longtemps que possible.**

**Je vois qu'elle peut toujours encore ensorceler les gens autour d'elle. Je dois avouer que je l'aimais vraiment mais depuis que j'ai rencontré Maria, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Je voulais me venger de l'insulte subie lors de notre dernière rencontre à Volterra. Maria aussi voulait se venger de l'affront subit par le Major. J'espère que nous pourrons nous excuser et que nous pourrons prouver que nous sommes vraiment désolés pour tout le mal qu'on a fait.**

**Je pense que tu y arriveras ainsi que Maria. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle soit ta compagne.**

**J'avoue que moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais je ne le regrette pas. N'est-ce pas mon amour ?**

**Je suis d'accord avec toi mais je ne sais pas si Jasper pourra me pardonner un jour, je lui ai fait vivre un véritable enfer pendant sa période de nouveau-né et ensuite comme major dans mon armée. Depuis que je suis avec Edward, je vois vraiment tout le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi et je regrette vraiment.**

**Je pense que Jasper finira par te pardonner mais il lui faudra du temps. Donc sois patiente.**

**Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon mais je veux me faire pardonner pour tout et je voudrais même m'excuser auprès de Peter et Charlotte.**

**Je ne pense pas qu'ils te pardonneront car je ne sais même pas si moi j'y arriverai un jour. Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, tu m'as fait vivre un enfer et je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ça. Je ferai de mon mieux pour t'accepter parmi nous car tu es la compagne de mon « ami » mais je ne peux pas te promettre de te pardonner un jour.**

Je remarque tout de suite que Jasper a dit « ami » et pas « frère », je vois bien qu'il ne me pardonnera pas de sitôt non plus pour ma trahison.

**Jasper, je peux te promettre que Maria a changé et qu'elle regrette vraiment ce qu'elle a fait avant. Je vois que moi aussi je vais devoir me faire pardonner par ma famille.**

**Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille Edward, tu es un Massen à présent, voici tes papiers.**

**Carlisle...**

**Tu as commencé une guerre contra ma fille tout simplement parce que tu voulais te venger inutilement d'un affront alors que tu avais déjà trouvé ta vrai compagne. Et je dois dire que tu m'as beaucoup déçu ainsi qu'Esmée.**

Là aussi, il ne dit pas ta mère. Je vais vraiment devoir faire de mon mieux pour obtenir un pardon car pour moi il s'agit toujours encore de ma famille.

**Je suis désolé. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour me faire pardonner par vous tous. Mais surtout par Bella.**

**On parle de moi je vois. Alors qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?**

**Je n'ai rien a dire sauf que je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait par le passé quand je t'ai quitté mais aussi pour ma vengeance ridicule. C'est de ma faute si les Roumains veulent vous combattre. Mais, on peut vous donner toutes les infos qu'il vous faut pour arriver à les battre ou dans le meilleur des cas éviter la guerre.**

POV Bella

**Je t'écoute, de quels pouvoirs disposent-ils ?**

**Alors, ils ont certains vampires qui peuvent bloquer ton contrôle des éléments.**

**Si tu parles du vampire blond avec une cicatrice sur la joue, il n'a plus de pouvoir et moi j'ai le sien donc je peux éviter qu'on me bloque mon contrôle des éléments.**

**OK, ils ont deux vampires qui ensemble peuvent bloquer les pouvoirs que tu as copié de Jane et Alec. Ensuite, ils sont à la recherche d'un vampire qui peut bloquer ton bouclier.**

**S'ils le trouvent, je changerais tout simplement ses liens avec les Roumains et les rallierai à notre cause.**

**Bella, ce ne sera pas aussi facile car ils ont un bouclier aussi. Tu connais Renata, en fait il s'agit de sa sœur jumelle. Renata n'a pas connaissance qu'elle a été transformée et vice-versa. Etant jumelle, elles ont le même pouvoir.**

**Mon parrain sera heureux de l'entendre car si Renata voit sa sœur, elle viendra peut-être dans notre camp donc plus de bouclier pour eux.**

**Bella, tu as tellement changé, tu es devenu tellement stratégique et mature. Je suis surpris mais heureux de ce changement.**

**Je dois te dire merci pour ça car c'est de ta faute si je suis devenue comme ça. Mais bon, laissons le passé derrière nous pour le moment et concentrons-nous sur le combat à venir.**

**Je suis désolé.**

**Edward, arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ ou je t'en colle une. Et Maria, je te conseille de ne pas essayer d'approcher Jasper de trop prêt car ma sœur à un peu de mal à accepter ta présence tout comme moi. Si tu veux rester en un seul morceau, je te conseille de respecter mon conseil.**

**Je le ferai, promis.**

**OK. Alors j'ai quelques choses à vous dire et je pense que cela pourra éviter le combat, en tout cas je l'espère. Lors de mon voyage à Stropoj, j'ai rencontré le clan de Yuri qui est à la réserve avec 3 de ses hommes. J'ai pu lui faire voir mes visions du combat pour le convaincre de venir mais j'ai également appris certaines choses sur la rancœur que leur voues Stefan et Vladimir. En fait surtout Stefan, qui pense que ce clan est responsable de la mort de Katja, sa compagne. Je dois vous dire que ...**

Et non la solution ne sera pas encore dévoilée ici. Je vous promet qu'au prochain chapitre vous aurez la réponse. Alors à vos commentaires et merci de me suivre encore et toujours dans ma fiction.


End file.
